No One Does It Better
by pottervisions
Summary: I looked at those left. Oh for fuck- I lifted my eyes off the table and for the quickest of seconds; Black and I caught each other's eyes. It was then I knew he was thinking the exact same as me. We had managed six years of school acting as if we never knew the other existed and had never told anyone the truth.
1. Chapter 1

No One Does It Better

Chapter One

* * *

_I said I can tak my waiy out of anything,_

_But I am struggling in this emergency._

It was finally happening. My final year at Hogwarts was about to begin and I was both extremely excited and terrified at the same time. It was my last first day in the Great Hall after getting off of the train after a summer in France and London and seeing everyone's freshly tanned faces after a summer of relaxation and fun.

Merlin, I sound naff, don't I? I really just shocked myself with the heartfelt outpour above – it's not that I don't care it's just I didn't realise I cared _that_ much. The last Sorting Ceremony I would ever see (_why am I being so nostalgic?_) was over and my plate at the Slytherin table had filled up almost immediately. I looked at my best friend, Adeline Zabini, on what would be our last first Hogwarts meal together – no seriously, what is _wrong_ with me? Is my period due? Have I miscounted my days? I am honestly perplexed.

'Nova?'

I bounced back from the argument I was having with myself inside my head to see Adeline looking at me as if I had just hexed her. Did I? No, I was just staring at her.

'Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a second there.'

Adeline laughed and went back to her dinner, 'I was wondering what I had on my face, you had been staring for so long.'

'Don't tell her Nova,' Nathaniel Greengrass smirked and Adeline's hands flew to her face and she started wiping around her mouth.

'Why did you have to do that?' I laughed. 'He's winding you up Addie.'

Adeline grumbled something incoherent and went back to her food. It was never a good thing to get in between her eating time.

So, here is a quick rundown. Me? Nova Bruce, Slytherin, 7th Year at Hogwarts. My friends are Adeline (Addie), Nathaniel (he hate's having his name shortened) and Severus Snape (sometimes). He just hangs around us when he feels like it. Addie and I have been best friends since 1st year and Nathaniel and I were together in 5th year but we decided we were better off as friends, with a _completely_ harmless flirt and a non-existent friends with benefits clause in said friendship here and there.

'So, ladies, what classes am I beating you in this year?' Nathaniel asked with a sly smile on his face. The bastard got a single extra 'O' than me on our O.W.L's in 5th year and has never let us (me) forget it and it was for _Divination! _I mean how could you possibly care about that enough to even get an Outstanding? It baffled me, honestly.

'Well I am taking Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts this year,' I told him, ignoring the raised eyebrows on my last subject.

'Ah, I was going to say we would be competing in Potions then but we already know good old Severus will blow us away on that on, right Sev?'

Severus gave the most half-hearted smile (I think that is what it was) and nod I had ever seen.

'Only one class together on our last year then,' said Nathaniel and I just shrugged. He was probably more disappointed than I was. 'Adeline, what about you?'

'Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy', she swallowed. 'My Dad and brother picked. Honestly, you would think I didn't have a mind of my own.'

I grimaced. I knew seventh year wouldn't be easy but I tried not to give myself dull subjects. Before you say anything - I enjoy History of Magic and it is in no way dull or mind numbing like Professor Binns.

* * *

I woke up the following morning, shivering. I liked my house and the common room but it was just so damn _cold_ all the time. Some of the beds in my dormitory were empty. Now we were in our last year, free periods were all around us and Addie was one of the lucky ones who got a sleep in on her first day. I jumped into the bathroom, put my robes on, and then took on my face in the mirror. I had decided to go for blunt long-bob over summer. When my hair was short, the blonde always seemed to get lighter as if by magic – _I_ think I'm funny, ok? I used my wand to put a bit of a wave in it to give it a bit of volume and then decided I just wanted it up in a ponytail. Honestly, being a girl was _hard_. I quickly shoved on my moisturisers and began to raise my eyebrows to check their shape. Two summers ago I had managed to use my wand to shape my eyebrows with a nice arch after seeing some muggles with the most amazing eyebrows I had ever seen in magazines one day when I was out and about in London that summer – I didn't tell my mother that's how I decided to try it though. I only had to fix them every few months and I had only did them the day before coming to Hogwarts but it's the first day, I had to look my best, obviously.

I walked out into the common room and Nathaniel was waiting on me, leaning against one of the dark green armchairs. He looked annoyingly good today, his sandy brown hair was looking particularly soft and hanging down by his eyes almost perfectly.

'Bruce,' he said standing up when he seen me appear. 'You're almost going to make us late'.

'The class is almost two minutes away and it starts in five minutes. I think we're good,' I retorted and walked out with him. As we turned I seen a group of three in front of walking into Potions class and I made no mistake who they were. Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Three out of four Marauders. I don't think Peter was smart enough to even take N.E.W.T's to be honest so Merlin knows what classes he would appear in this year.

'Nova?'

'Hm?'

I had done it again. I zoned out. Nathaniel and I were both standing outside Potions. Nathaniel was trying to hide his annoyance at me obviously not listening to him and instead forced a devious smile onto his face and pulled me towards him with my robes.

'I was asking if we could go a walk tonight,' he said and I groaned aloud. _Too soon_, we hadn't even been here 24 hours.

'I'll think about it,' I replied and walked into the class leaving him behind.

We all settled seats mostly in accordance to our house when Slughorn came in with that humbling smile he always has.

'Up everyone! Stand up, stand up,' he beamed as we followed orders. 'Now, I've taught most of you since you were all little first years and I have only ever seen you sit with the same friends! It's your last year, so let's mix it up a little, eh?'

I glanced at Nathaniel nervously. _This was not good_.

'I've made a list. There are 12 of you in this class so four to a station, so everyone to the front of class and the next four names I call to the first table!' We all slowly made our way over. 'Diggory, Evans, Rodgers, Potter.'

'YES!' Potter exclaimed and threw a fist into the air. I rolled my eyes, _pathetic_. Just in case anyone did not know, James Potter has been in love with Lily Evans for an extremely long and boring time. It has really gotten old, like who actually cares anymore?

What surprised me was, Lily Evans didn't even throw him the usual disgusted face she had for the past seven years. Odd. I quickly glanced at Severus for his reaction – he and Lily are best friends and he and James (and the Marauders) hate each other- to it but he just stared straight ahead as if he hadn't heard a thing.

'Second table – Greengrass, Lupin, McKinnon and Morecombe!'

I looked at those left._ Oh for fuck-_

'So that leaves the last table – Black, Bruce, Clearwater and Snape.'

I sucked my cheeks in and bit down hard on them whilst I picked up my bag and walked to the empty table. I took the empty seat next to Severus and took a quick glance at Sirius Black. He was showing no expression on how he felt about the situation at all – what did I expect? He took the seat across from me and I shifted my eyes down to the table biting the inside of my cheek. This was the absolute worst possible thing that could have happened in my last year at Hogwarts. We had made it six years without having to break breath to each other in school, why not go for gold and make it seven?

I lifted my eyes off the table and for the quickest of seconds; Black and I caught each other's eyes. It was then I knew he was thinking the exact same as me. We had managed six years of school acting as if we never knew the other existed and had never told anyone the truth.

'A nice little lesson I have set up for you all today,' Slughorn began. 'Some revision really. I want you to get into pairs and brew some Felix Felicis.'

I let out a small sigh of relief, looked at Severus, and gave him a small smile. At least I would do well in Potions this year if I had him by my side. I could easily get through this class without even thinking about Sirius Black. Slughorn cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to the front of the class.

'Partner up in alphabetical order by your surname please and get to work.'

I had to physically stop myself from banging my head off the table.

_That motherfucker._

* * *

Lyrics at the beginning **The Consequence - You Me At Six.**


	2. Chapter 2

No One Does It Better

Chapter 2

* * *

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less._

Severus mumbled what sounded like 'Good Luck' to me as he and Sirius begrudgingly swapped seats. I stared straight on as they moved. How on Merlin's good earth was this happening? I pulled out my _Advance Potion Making_ book and went to the Felix Felicis recipe and ran my hand over the top of my hair, smoothing any rogue hairs and reading to myself.

Sirius Black and I sat in silence for a good part of the class, neither of us even beginning the potion. I was itching to start it but I also refused to be the first one to talk. I flicked the pages of the book back and forth, my legs jittering to get some work done. This was torture. I am literally one of the schools best performing pupils; yet, here I was pretty much refusing to do any work. I bit my lip and looked at Sirius out the corner of my eye. He had his head resting on his hand, staring into space. He hadn't even opened his book! This was ridiculous. I looked at the clock realising we had little of half the class left. I swallowed, telling myself to be nice.

'Do you know what we're doing here, or will I just get started?'

_Fuuuuuck_ I did it. I did it. I was both proud and disgusted with myself.

'I could help a little I suppose,' Sirius yawned and sat up. I quickly jumped out my chair and got all the ingredients and utensils that had been whizzing around my head since we were told what we had to do today. I spread them out over our workstation and began quickly.

'While I'm doing this, can you grind the occamy eggshell for me?' I asked. Sirius was not going to get away with doing completely nothing. Not a chance.

'Sure,' he mumbled and began to do as I asked. I couldn't help but feel like I had maybe asked him to help quite abruptly there. Did I? I wasn't sure. Shit, I feel bad now. It's not as if I have a reason to dislike him, the full situation is just awkward. I quickly glanced over at him, the notoriously famous black curls falling into his face while he worked. I watched him for a second and then I felt the sudden urge to ask him where he was this summer, I hadn't seen him at all when we visited Grimmauld Place when in London – which was a lot.

'So,' I pursed my lips as I added the squill bulb in and started to stir the potion. 'Good summer?'

It was a light question. Nothing to serious (no pun intended).

'Suppose so,' Sirius shrugged and gave me a quick glance. I had always noticed when he looked at me. 'You?'

'Yeah it was nice,' I nodded. 'Split it between France and London – the usual.' I glanced at him to see if he registered any familiarity with me. He just nodded.

'Cool,' he replied.

_Cool_. Cool! Cool. Ok. He _knew_ I could be socially awkward _\- Did he_? Had he ever experienced that side of me? I can't even remember now. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I was the worst at small talk, ask anyone. I surprise myself sometimes that I didn't get chucked into Hufflepuff because of it - it is truly that bad.

I licked my lips and took a deep breath – _fuck it_. We know each other, why don't we just act like it? I mean, I've known the Black family from the second I was born, there was no point in hiding it. Sirius pushed the occamy eggshell towards me and I added it into the mixture and began to stir it slowly.

'What did you do with your time then?' I asked, beginning to heat the cauldron. 'I never seen you around when I was in town.'

This time I look straight at him, waiting on his answer.

Sirius Black smirked. He actually _smirked_ at my question .

'I ran away from home _last_ summer, actually.'

Well, this conversation just went from awkward to insufferable. I can't say I was overly shocked at his confession but I can't believe it took me nearly a whole year to notice his complete disappearance from Grimmauld Place. Ever since the summer after first year, I had sensed the tension between Sirius Black and his family flaring up but his parents never let it fully show when we would visit. He began to embrace being a Gryffindor, going against everything we were brought up to believe and being the heir to the Black family was important, and he was throwing it away in front of his parent's eyes. I began to see less and less of him each year over summer, Christmas, just overall events outside the school year but I never dared to ask Walburga or Orion Black where their eldest son was when he never appeared.

'Oh really?' I asked sounding surprised - which I was to be fair. 'I had wondered, and Regulus hadn't said anything, so I didn't want to ask.'

Sirius seemed to pause slightly at the mention of his younger brothers name – _gotcha_. Oh no wait, he just shrugged.

'It is what it is,' he gave a half smile. 'Did Scorpio make Kreacher's life a living hell this time?'

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Scorpio is my black cat and any time we visit the Black family home, he drives Kreacher their house elf crazy. 'Of course.'

'Good,' he nodded.

'Right everyone,' Slughorn called. 'Let's move these into the next room so they can brew! We will find out how well you have all done in March and if anyone's is perfect, your reward is a vial of your own potion!'

I groaned, forgetting it took so long to make this stupid potion and knowing I hadn't made the perfect potion. If only Slughorn had told us that a prize was up for grabs _before_ we started brewing, I would have jumped right into it. Sirius took the caldron away into the other room while I packed up for my next class. I had just swung my bag around my shoulder when he reappeared.

'What class are you in next then, Nova?'

I couldn't help but feel like we had both just removed a few bricks from the wall we built after being sorted in first year. Believe me when I say, I hadn't had a conversation with Sirius Black since my first train ride into Hogwarts.

'Transfiguration.'

'Same,' he nodded and chucked his bag over his shoulder. Potter and Lupin walked up to our station, waiting on their companion. 'See you next time, then.'

'See you, Sirius.'

'First name basis?' Nathaniel appeared by my side as I watched the Marauders leave the dungeons. Do I tell him we always have been? No, save it for another day. We will probably only see each other in potions anyway, there's no need to dwell on anything Sirius Black related.

'He's ok. Scarily looks like Regulus though,' I said thoughtfully.

'Can you actually believe he's been fully disowned now?' Nathaniel asked as we walked out. I had absolutely no idea what class he was in next or if he even had a class next but he continued to walk beside me.

The Marauders were still walking further up ahead and I thought about the actual differences between Sirius and Regulus Black. Sirius' hair was better, Regulus' wasn't as curly but more a wave but they had it at around the same length. Both equally as tall, I had noted when we were leaving class there and thinking back to walking the streets of London with Regulus in summer but Sirius was broader but that was to do with their Quidditch positions. Regulus is a Seeker for Slytherin but I'm sure Sirius is a beater for Gryffindor. There was no doubt Sirius was the more handsome out of the two though, there was just something about him.

'Nova?'

_Shit_, I had zoned out on Nathaniel yet again. I just looked at him with the biggest eyes I possibly could, to which he scoffed and shook his head.

'You're unbelievable, do you know that?' he asked.

'I'm sorry,' I replied grabbing onto his forearm, grinning.

'I know a way you could make it up to me,' he said with a raised eyebrow and sly smile. He stopped outside the Great Hall entrance. He must have been free this period then.

'I'm still thinking about it,' I said with a smug smile and let go of his arm. 'Catch you later!'

I just made it to Transfiguration in time. Luckily enough, Adaline had saved me a seat near the back of the class. Professor McGonagall watched me take my seat with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the clock.

'You took your time,' Addie commented as I sat down next to her and pulled out my books.

'I know I was late on leaving Potions and then I was talking to Nathaniel.'

'You two are getting ridiculously predictable, you know that, right?'

I gave a sigh. I knew Nathaniel wasn't what I wanted in life and Adaline was right it was predictable but having someone just there was always useful, you know and obviously as we have learned, I can be an awkward soul so there was never going to be an easy way to break it off.

'Shh,' I hushed as MGonagall sat up.

Transfiguration was one of my favourite subjects and I was determined to do well in my last year.

'Good morning everyone,' the Scottish Professor started. I always felt a warmth when McGonagall spoke, it reminded me of home. 'We are going to be going into much more detail this year of the four main components that make-up Transfiguraion: Transformation, Untransfiguration, Vanishment and Conjuration. Today, we will go through Human Transfiguration and if we have time, some physical examples.'

I could hear voices and an extremely loud barking laugh a few seats behind me. I looked around and saw it was all four of the Marauders. Potter and Sirius were beaming at each other whilst Lupin had a goofy smile on his face and Pettigrew – well he always looked both nervous and extremely excited at the same time. There was always something about Peter Pettigrew that irked me but I could never but my finger on it.

'Well seeing as you boys seem _quietly_ confident in this subject,' McGonagall stated sarcastically. 'Would any one of you care to showcase it? Say, change the colour of one's eyebrows?'

I wasn't the only one looking at the group of boys now, the full class was waiting in anticipation.

'What do you say, Prongs?' Sirius asked James Potter. 'You or me?'

The two boys grinned at each other, loving that the full classroom was aware of their presence and they both changed the colour of their eyebrows almost instantaneously. I grunted to myself. The _arrogance_ of them both was astonishing. I turned away, refusing to give them the attention they practically begged for every time they walked into a room. McGonagall gave a small smile herself and simply got on with teaching.

I can't believe I was actually talking to Sirius Black not even one hour ago and truly thought he was decent? He almost made me forget that he could be an arrogant prick.

* * *

I had went straight to the library after dinner. The Marauder's over-confidence in Transfiguration and both Potter and Sirius' demonstration of how good they already were at the subject had really irritated to me. I had been trying for an hour solid to change the colour of any part of my body and I just could not do it. I was exasperated. I heard footsteps approaching the quiet corner I had cleared for myself in the library. I looked up to see Nathaniel sauntering over.

'You ran away from dinner quickly,' he stated, taking a seat next to me. 'You're not telling me you're already inundated with homework?'

I shook my head and let my eyes brush over a few pages of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration._ I wanted to throw the book out of the window already. 'Just trying to get ahead.'

'Well,' he closed my book over and leaned in towards me. 'Why don't you take a quick study break.'

Ugh, I really do not have the mental strength to deal with this anymore. Don't get me wrong, I do like Nathanial but one of the things that always put me off him was he was a bit of a sleaze - well a big sleaze. I feel bad, but I just used him for sex when none of the other boys were catching my eye after we finished our fleeting relationship.

'I'm not sure we should maybe do it this year, Nathaniel,' I yawned and stretched out. 'We're going into our last year, I genuinely believe we won't have the time and besides, I think I have my eye one someone.'

_Lies_, I told myself but I knew it would make him back off a little.

'What, you talk to Sirius Black once and now you're setting him as your next target?'

I scoffed, what an absurd accusation. 'Absolutely not!'

'Awk, Bruce,' I heard a voice behind one of the bookcases. This was _so_ not happening to me. Sirius Black emerged from round the corner with a book in his hand and a smirk on his face. 'That really hurts, I thought we were friends?'

If I could have screamed in frustration without Madam Pince throwing me out, I honestly would have.

* * *

**Lyrics at the beginning The Story of Us - Taylor Swift.**

**Hi I didn't want to say much in the first chapter because i just wanted to see how people reacted! I was surprised but it excited me so I'M already on the third chapter! **

**I'm going to try upload every Saturday/Sunday hopefully. I work full time so I just write when I get a minute. Hope you enjoy and please tell me all what you think! **

**Thanks,**

**A x**


	3. Chapter 3

No One Does It Better

Chapter 3

* * *

_And I was sinking under water, drowning in a memory of you_

_And now it's time for me to recover, coming to the surface for a better view_

I sucked my cheeks in, bit down hard on both sides, and then decided to smile sweetly. What else could I do at this point? Sirius Black had just heard Nathaniel Greengrass insinuate that I stop studying so we can go have sex, _then_ he proceeded to interrupt our conversation because Nathaniel _suggested_ I fancied Sirius Black. What has a girl got to do have a little privacy in her life?

'So rude of you to be listening in to a private conversation, Black,' I retorted. 'I thought you would have been raised better than that?'

Sirius leaned against the bookcase, smiling down at the book he was holding. 'Now I thought you'd know I never cared much for rules and niceties, better than almost anyone?'

'Goodbye, Black,' I said with an amused smile. 'I'll see you Wednesday morning.'

Sirius lingered longer than I thought he would and then shoved the book into the bookcase he had previously been leaning on and put a hand up to say goodbye then turned around.

'Blood traitor,' Nathaniel muttered with a roll of his eyes. His eyes almost instantly went wide and I noticed Sirius strolling back over. He leaned on the table and looked directly at Nathaniel.

'If you have anything to say to me Greengrass, at least say it loud enough or to my face.' He turned to me, gave me a cheeky wink – honestly what was wrong with some boys? He then left us alone for the second time. I looked at Nathaniel.

'You're a child for making that remark,' I said matter-of-factly and began to pack up my things. Nathaniel didn't say anything, he was just staring at the desk almost with fear. It was actually pathetic. 'What? Not even going to try defend yourself?'

He shook his head.

'Whatever,' I said and made to leave when all of a sudden the sound of trumpets filled the library. I spun quickly and realised it was _Nathaniel_. Sirius had cast a horn tongue hex on him. It truly took everything in me not to laugh. 'I suggest you move quickly to get that fixed before Madam Pince finds out it's you making all the noise.'

* * *

I got back to the Slytherin Common Room and noticed one of the big armchairs at one of the tables was free so, I decided to set up camp there and make a study plan for the coming year. Scorpio appeared from the dormitories and came trotting over to me, jumping up on to the armchair and planting himself between the extra space that I had left on the chair – yes, they really are that big. I smiled down at him, giving his ears a rub.

I got my quill and some parchment out and started to devise my plan for the upcoming year. I didn't know how long had passed but I heard the common room doors open and I looked out the side of my eye to see Nathaniel storming in. I rolled my eyes as he went straight to the dormitories. That was me in his bad books for at least a week. I just could not be _arsed_ with the whole 'blood traitor', 'mudblood', 'muggle-lover' nonsense. We were 17, nearly 18 for crying out loud, there were worse things in the world.

Sure, my parents are prejudice. What pure-blooded families aren't? My family descend from King Robert the Bruce (I know, he was a warlock, who knew?) so they are already on a high-hippogriff about that never mind being pure bloods. I, however, literally could not give a toss who was what. Did my parents know that? Absolutely not, I wasn't stupid.

I sighed and looked at the finished product of a study plan that I know would change as the year went on with some classes probably proving to be more difficult than others.

'Nova?'

I looked up at the soft voice and seen Bryony Montague, a sixth year, smiling down at me. I smiled back and quickly tried to think of why she was possibly over here with me.

Nope, not a clue.

'Hi. Everything ok?' I asked.

'Yes, fine actually, I was sent to ask you the exact same question actually,' I cocked my head to the side with raised eyebrows. Who was asking her to do that? 'It's just it was the first Prefect meeting with the new Head Boy and Girl tonight and you didn't show.'

'Aw, shite,' I cursed. I did _not _mean to say that aloud.

'It's ok, honestly,' Bryony said with another reassuring smile. She seemed like a nice girl. 'Lily Evans said to meet her tomorrow morning in your free period after breakfast in the Courtyard and she'll go over somethings with you then.'

I nodded. 'Thanks for that, Bryony.'

I shoved my things back into my bag and laid back into the armchair as I watched the younger girl leave my table. How did I forget about that meeting?

_The Marauders pissed you off in Transfiguration and you had a complex about it, that's how_.

* * *

How Lily Evans knew I had a free period this morning, I'll never know. It's not that I'm _not_ a morning person – I totally am but I was still getting used to term wake-up time and I had gotten myself so worried about how difficult this year was going to be, I barely slept - welcome to my life.

I had a quick breakfast myself - Adeline was in Arithmancy first thing this morning and well, Nathaniel was ignoring me, so I had no idea where he was. I took my cloak off when I walked out into the Courtyard and rested it over my forearm. Autumn was trying to get rid of summer but there was still a little bit of warmth lingering in the air. I could see Lily Evans fiery red hair just in the distance near the bridge.

'Oh, Nova hi!' She greeted me brightly as I approached. I didn't mind Evans, I had come across her a couple of times with Severus in the past few years but that was about it.

'Hi, Lily. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday-'

'Don't worry about it! It's a big year for us and I had heard you were in the library-'

'From who?'

I felt bad about the sharpness in my voice towards Evans, but I couldn't help it. Who thought it was their business to be telling _anyone_ of my whereabouts?

'Sirius had said he had bumped into you there.'

I snorted and Evans cleared her throat. 'Do you want to walk down to the end of the bridge? I'm visiting Hagrid this morning so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone.'

_Two birds with a what?_

'Sure.'

'So, the new fifth year prefects from Slytherin this year are Tracey Pucey and Marcus Renwick and then just Bryony Montague, Peter Daley, Giles Parkinson and yourself.' Evans glanced at me and I nodded. 'I'm obviously the Head Girl and James Potter is Head Boy. I-We are not changing anything, I think mostly all I-we ask is to have a 3-strike policy on first years. I-We feel like they just get treated a bit too harshly. So, no detention or points are to be taken until they've been caught misbehaving for a third time.'

'Sounds fair,' I shrugged. It was, last year it did feel like we seemed to forget the first years were only 11 and this was all new to them, of course they were going to be excitable and use their magic. Evans seemed to sigh with relief and carried on.

'Prefect Bathroom password is _Lemon Lavender_… and I can't think of anything else really important. Do you have any questions?'

'How has it been with Potter so far?'

Lily Evans laughed and I grinned.

'He's actually been alright. Safe to say he's grew up - but only a little bit.'

I gave a small laugh and smiled at the red head as we got to the end of the bridge, Hagrid's hut just sitting at the bottom of the hill. 'That's all I have to bother you with then.'

'Well, thanks for your time Nova. I'll see you around!'

I didn't want to admit it, but I really liked Lily Evans.

I only had History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts today. After my prefect catch-up with Lily I walked up to History of Magic. I was going to be about 20 minutes early, but I could wait, there was no point trying to get anything done in between. Professor Binns had a third year class in for his first period, so I leaned against the wall and waited.

'Someone's eager.'

I leaned off the wall and stood straight. Remus Lupin walked up to me and stood behind me, forming a non-existent queue.

'Could say the same to you.'

Lupin shrugged in reply. 'It's Professor Binns, you need to get the perfect seat so that you can either be between falling asleep and interested.'

'Very true,' I nodded. 'Did you have a class before this?'

'No, I assume that's the same for you?'

'Yes, I was with Evans this morning finding out what I missed at last night's prefect meeting.'

Lupin gave a half-laugh. 'It was nothing overly exciting anyway and you had been accounted for.'

'So I heard,' I mumbled and kicked the wall with my heel.

We stood in silence after that until the class currently in with Professor Binns emptied and we were the first two seventh years to enter.

'Where in this class is your perfect seat then?' I asked Lupin as I sat three rows from the front at the window desk.

'Probably three rows in as well but here,' he replied and sat at the middle row desk. I gave him a smile and a nod.

The rest of the class filled in eventually and I was a little bit surprised that none of the rest of the Marauders came to join Remus. It wasn't often that one of them was left on their own in a class. Remus Lupin was different to the other three, though. He's smart, he doesn't take part in the bullying pranks that they pull – although he doesn't seem to stop them either and he's overall just quiet in comparison to Potter and Sirius. I remember a few times Severus had tried to talk us into believing that he is a werewolf. Ridiculous, right?

* * *

'We are only two days into school again and I feel like I've hardly seen you,' Adaline huffed at lunch as she took a seat next to me.

'I know, we should have conspired and came across a subject we both could take.'

Addie snorted, 'Trust me, I would have taken most of the ones you're in but _no_, it's an important year and the men know best!'

I shot her a sympathetic smile. I couldn't imagine having someone try to control your life – of course, my parents had tried but I only let it go so far before I put my foot down. It took me the full summer last year to convince them that taking Defence Against the Dark Arts at N.E.W.T was a good idea and what I wanted to do, and even then, they never fully agreed with it.

'Well, I already have an essay to write for History of Magic on what we remember of Wandlore History that we learned _last_ year so Binns can see if he needs to go over it again and I want to study for Transfiguration a bit, too, so why don't we go to the library after dinner?'

'Sounds good,' Adaline nodded. 'I have two essays to do for Charms and Ancient Runes already - hey, Greengrass!'

Nathaniel had strutted into the Great hall for lunch with Severus Snape by his side and walked right by Adaline and me. I hadn't had two minutes to update Addie on what happened last night with Nathaniel and Sirius. Safe to say, he ignored her calls and she boringly stared at me.

'What?'

'What's his wand in a knot for?' she questioned.

'I told him it was off this year and he didn't like it.'

'Truth, please,' she raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what it was but Adaline Zabini had a knack for catching out liars. I sighed.

'Remember I told you about being partnered with Sirius Black in Potions?'

'No, you absolutely did not.'

'Sorry,' I muttered. 'But yeah, so that's a thing - we spoke a little in class and that was it. I was in the library last night, Nathaniel joined me asked some _questions_, I said no, he then made a remark about me basically wanting to shag Sirius Black after being partnered with him in Potions, Sirius Black _heard_ what Nathaniel said, something happened where Sirius Black hexed Nathaniel to blow trumpets when he began to speak and I told Nathaniel off for being a child because he made a blood traitor remark and now he's not talking to me.'

Adaline sat and stared at me with a look of sheer confusion and then it turned to exasperation. 'I have been telling you since _first_ year that I can't understand you and your bloody _accent_ when you talk fast!'

'I don't realise I'm talking fast, I'm sorry!'

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts was almost full by the time I made it to the classroom after lunch. It was Adalines fault I was late, she demanded to know every detail of what exactly had been happening in my first few days back at Hogwarts since my quick-Scottish-summary wasn't enough for her. I took the empty seat next to Severus because there was literally no one else I really thought I could sit beside. We were the only Slytherins in the class, so I decided it was better just to sit together.

'I wondered whether you would sit next to me,' Severus said as I took my seat. 'I thought I was maybe a bad omen after having to swap with Black in Potions yesterday.'

I laughed. 'Trust me, Severus, it wasn't you that was the bad omen yesterday.'

Speaking of the devil, Sirius Black walked into the class with Potter and Lupin behind him. Luckily for me, I would have as well been invisible and yesterday may as well not had happened. Sirius didn't as much as glance at me as he passed my desk. _Back to normal_, I thought. _Until tomorrow_.

'Okay, Shield Charms,' Professor Carrick said beginning the class. 'These are the only pieces of revision we will be doing in class for your N.E.W.T exams and I will not be telling you what else from your past six years of education that you should be studying either because it should be _all of it_.'

I really did try not to sigh aloud but I couldn't help it. I 100% could not be _arsed_ with seventh year at Hogwarts.

* * *

My workload that I had told Adaline about at lunchtime had increased by the end of the day. The History of Magic essay, now an essay on Shield Charms and then not only was I studying for Transfiguration, I was having to create a revision timetable for Defence as well. Maybe I should have done as my parents suggested, become a house-wife to a nice pure-blooded warlock instead of an Unspeakable.

_That would be right_.

'When is everything due?' Adeline asked me as she poured over books for her Ancient Runes essays.

'Just for next week, but I don't want to start drowning.' I had decided to start the History of Magic essay first and get it out of the way. It would not take me overly long, and then I would start the Defence essay and throw in revising other topics when I got tired of writing the essay.

I would be _fine_.

Someone cleared their throat about an hour and a half into our homework session. Whoever it was, they were lucky I had just finished my Wandlore essay and they weren't interrupting me. I looked up to see Theodore Flint, another seventh year Slytherin, standing at the end of our table.

'Bruce, can we talk for a minute?'

'Sure,' I dropped my quill and shrugged at Adaline when she looked up from her own work with a raised eyebrow. Flint walked out into the hallway so we would not be ambushed by Madam Pince for talking.

'I know I asked last year, and Rikeman the years before that, but can I tempt you into trying out for quidditch this year? Trials are on Sunday.'

'Sorry, Flint but my mind hasn't changed since third year,' I gave a sad smile. I did feel bad, I had rejected every Slytherin captain since they saw me on a nice spring's day in third year flying on my broom throwing quaffles about. I did it for stress relief, not sport.

'Is it worth my energy trying to convince you?'

'I think you already know the answer.'

'It was worth a try,' he shrugged before giving me a nod and walking off defeated.

I turned to walk into the library and walked into what felt like a brick wall.

'I'm sure you got tested for glasses once, correct me if I am wrong?'

The brick wall was named Sirius Black. 'Fuck off, Sirius.'

'You're really going out your way to hurt my feelings, aren't you Nova?'

'You're really going out your way to be wherever I am, aren't you Sirius?'

We both stood just outside the library, I unknowingly had both hands on my hips.

'I did not know you had developed such an attitude.'

'Why would you?'

There it was. I was tapping away at another brick in the wall. How dare he try to assume he knew things about me? Sirius never answered, he shifted uncomfortably. I realised how close I was to him and when I looked up, I was basically looking straight at his chin. Merlin, this boy smelled good and that jaw line- ha, no what am I thinking? He looked down at me, our faces were ridiculously close. _What was happening_? I cleared my throat and stood back.

'Now, was there a reason you felt the need to stand in my way or can I go back into the library?'

Sirius stood to the side out of my way and waved his arm into the library.

'Off you go, Bruce.'

* * *

**Again, let me know your thoughts please! Where do you all think the story is going to go?**

**Lyrics at the beginning - Back Again by You Me At Six**


	4. Chapter 4

No One Does It Better

Chapter 4

* * *

_You're the man, but I got the power._

_You make rain, but I make it shower._

The end of the week came sooner than I could have ever anticipated and I was swamped with work. I was now up to three History of Magic essays, two Potions essays, a Transfiguration essay and I had to practice Conjuration to demonstrate to McGonagall and do _not_ even get me started on the Defence Against the Dark Arts workload. I had spent all of my free time either studying in the Great Hall between classes or in the library with Adaline.

Classes finished on Friday with Potions where we had been asked to brew our own potion of Draught of Living Death – separately, not in our partners. I was relieved, to say the least. Ever since my _literal_ run in with Sirius at the library on Tuesday night, we had not spoken in class. I had seen him a few times in the library with the other Marauders but other than that, it was back to normal.

We were half-way through and I was pleased to say my potion was looking okay. I was stopping myself from looking at Severus' because I knew his was going to be perfect and I did not need that kind of negativity in my life right now. Occasionally, I would look out the corner of my eye to see how Sirius was getting on. He just huffed and muttered to himself occasionally – I had to stop myself from sniggering.

'Can you help me, please?' Sirius whispered as I began cutting the Sopophorous beans.

'With what?'

'My potion,' he whined.

'The recipe and ingredients are _literally_ right in front of you,' I said coolly, continuing to cut the beans.

'I know but I think I've done something wrong.'

'Not my problem.'

Talking to him made me lose count of how many beans I had cut – _one, two, three _cut so I should have nine left. I quickly counted the ones left to cut – _eight. _I dropped my blade and counted everything repeatedly. I was definitely missing one. I looked down at the floor and under the workstation in case it had dropped. It had literally disappeared.

'Need help?'

'I've lost a Sopophorous-' I looked at Sirius, who was holding my missing bean in his hand with a smirk.

'I'll give you it back if you help me.'

'_No_!'

'Miss Bruce, everything alright?' Professor Slughorn asked from his desk at the front.

'Yes, sorry Professor.' I said to Slughorn and then turned to Sirius and hissed '_Give me that back right now_.'

'That's my deal, take it or leave it,' Sirius said and dangled my bean over his own potion. I looked frantically for where his Sopophorous beans were, so I could just take one of his, but they were nowhere to be seen. No wonder the idiot's potion wasn't looking so good, he'd obviously added them way too early.

I opened my mouth then shut it again and glanced over at Slughorn. I could just throw Sirius under the broom and tell Slughorn he'd stolen my bean.

'Come on, Nova,' Sirius said, noticing me looking at the professor. 'I know you're not a grass.'

'Will you _stop_ that!' I said trying to keep my voice down. I was tired of the assumption game with Sirius. Six years of acting as though we don't exist to each other and he keeps trying to tell me he knows all about me.

'Stop what?' Sirius asked, genuinely clueless.

'Acting like you know me!'

Professor Slughorn stood up from his desk. 'Miss Bruce! Are you going to continue making a noise or your potion?'

'Potion, Professor. Sorry.' I muttered and pretended to read the recipe until he sat back down. 'Will you give me the bean now? Please?'

'I'm intrigued to know why you're so annoyed at me. I thought we were friends?'

'Are you having a fucking laugh?'

'MISS BRUCE! Detention, Monday night!'

I puffed my cheeks up and blew out hard, Sirius' words lingering in my ears - _I know you're not a grass_.

'Professor Slughorn, Black is holding my ingredients back from me.'

'Mr Black, detention also! And give Miss Bruce her things back at once.'

* * *

I stormed out of Potions after handing Professor Slughorn a sample of my draught of living death for marking and went straight to the Slytherin Common Room. I went straight to the girl's dormitories, threw my robes off and changed into some muggle clothes I had bought that summer – cycling shorts and a baggy jumper. I threw my hair up and reached under my bed for my broom and the my old quaffle.

'Nova, are you okay?' Nathaniel was walking in to the common room as I marched out the dormitory.

'Fine,' I growled and marched straight out.

I got down to the quidditch pitch and straight away jumped on my broom and started whizzing around, practicing my non-verbal spells at the same time by summoning the quaffle to come up to me when I was ready to start chucking it through the goals – and I totally wasn't imagining I was throwing them at Sirius Blacks face.

How _stupid _was he? I had always thought that because of how well orchestrated the pranks he pulled were, that he was smart – I _knew_ he was smart, but he was also so ridiculously arrogant and completely oblivious. '_I thought we were friends?' _Friends! I had never considered Sirius to be my friend past the age of 11 and he thinks just because we have been forced to work together, everything's alright?

'Bruce!'

I looked down to see a group of figures below me and one flying right of me. James Potter got to me quicker than I anticipated.

'We've got the pitch booked for Gryffindor trials.'

I cast my eyes downwards and I could see Sirius' black mop moving around a crate.

'Sorry,' I muttered as I caught the quaffle coming back round from being put through a goal post.

'You-er-you're not trying out for Slytherin, are you?'

As I lowered myself, Potter joined me.

'No, just cooling off,' I said glaring at Sirius as I hut the ground. He did a double take as I did; as if he didn't know it was me Potter was coming to tell off. He looked just as annoyed at me as I was with him. 'Sorry if I caused any bother.'

I left the quidditch pitch and walked back up to the castle, it was almost time for dinner, but I was still too angry to eat and it was a Friday night so I really didn't want to have to do homework or study. I walked up to the castle and the one thought in my head was I had successfully managed to piss off at least two exceedingly handsome boys in the one week (potentially three by declining to try-out for quidditch for Flint but I couldn't decide on a scale of one to ten how good looking he was). I was losing my touch.

* * *

I sat in the common room, seething for about an hour and a half petting Scorpio like a woman possessed. The pour soul had tried to leave me so many times too, but I kept him firmly on my lap, waiting until someone I remotely knew walked into the common room. I wasn't spending my Friday night fuming at Sirius Black _or_ petting my cat. Both were equally pathetic.

Adaline, Nathaniel and Severus walked in and Scorpio seemed to know that was the time for his escape and he slipped out the common room.

'Where have you been?' Adaline asked, sitting down next to me and eyeing up my outfit. I did know better than to wear muggle clothes in the Slytherin common room but I was also past caring. I was comfortable and that was all that mattered. I watched what Nathaniel was doing before answering Adaline. He was hovering around a bookcase in the corner acting interested in something Severus was saying to him, but I caught him looking over.

'Got detention, ended up fuming about it so went flying. I'll talk to you later, ok?'

I got up despite Adaline's disapproving look and walked up to Nathaniel, swallowing any pride I had. 'Walk?'

He raised his eyebrows and turned his smile into a smirk.

We were halfway up the staircases to the seventh floor when Nathaniel finally opened his mouth.

'Knew you would cave in eventually.'

I didn't even have the energy to answer him. I just kept telling myself that this would be the one and only time we would do this this year. We hut the seventh floor and we both automatically knew our way to where we wanted to go. At the end of a dead-end hall, I pushed open the door to one of the only decent sized broom cupboards in the castle, turned around and pulled Nathaniel in with me.

Our lips crashed together as I backed into the wall. His hands untucked my jumper from my shorts as they found their way around my waist and found their way up to my breasts. He moved his lips to my neck as I moved us over so I could sit on an empty crate, wrapping my legs across his waist.

'_Fuck, _I have missed y-_'_

'Stop,' I breathed as he began to kiss me again. 'No talking.'

He nodded and began to kiss me feverishly again as my hands found his waistband and began to undo his belt.

'Oh shit – sorry guys.'

We both pulled away to see the broom cupboard door open. I pushed Nathaniel out of the way so I could see who the culprit was, but I'd already knew from the voice.

SIRIUS _BLOODY-FUCKING-SHIT-STIRRING_ BLACK (STILL IN HIS QUIDDITCH ROBES!) and some Ravenclaw girl. I jumped off the box, possibly angrier than I had been at getting detention – I had a dry summer _okay_? – and squared up to him. He grinned down at me almost as if he knew I had been in there but that was not possible, I knew nobody had followed Nathaniel and me, I always kept an eye out.

'Let's go, Nathaniel. Apparently this is the only broom cupboard available tonight.'

'We shouldn't have been the ones to leave,' Nathaniel muttered as I stormed towards the stairs. I think he was still trying to button his trousers up.

I could not even find the words to reply to him. I was beyond angry at this point. Sirius Black decided to saunter back in to my life and wreak havoc on it and I was _so_ over it. I scoffed to myself thinking about all the times we would play chess in his bedroom, run around the gardens in front of Grimmauld Place and play jokes on Kreacher and Regulus. Now, at 17 we were both bumping into each other whilst trying to have sex.

I walked ahead of Nathaniel the full way back to the common room when he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back into him.

'Will we reschedule?' he purred into my ear. 'Could even kick everyone out of my dormitory right now…'

I pulled myself out of his grasp and pursed my lips. 'That was going to be our one and only time this year. Obviously it wasn't meant to be.'

With that, I went to bed. Bitterly disappointed, fuming and throbbing.

* * *

**Lyrics at start - Power by Little Mix**

**Hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

No One Does It Better

Chapter 5

* * *

_You're the snake hidden in my daffodils when I'm picking flowers,_

_That's just my luck these days._

I managed to complete every piece of homework I had been given in my first week over the weekend. I worked either in the common room, my dormitory or the library and most of the time, alone. Nathaniel, yet again, was ignoring me, and I couldn't even blame him for it. Adaline tried to talk to me, but I was still so consumed with bitterness and anger that I really could not hold a civil conversation with anyone. Remus had come over to me in the library on Saturday night, just to see how I was getting on with the History of Magic essays and even he felt the wrath of my bad mood. I felt terrible, but I could not even face my own friends never mind Sirius'.

It, however, was getting to the point where I was beginning to forget why I was angry in the first place. Was it the detention? Was it Sirius thinking we were friends? Was it being interrupted whilst I was flying? Was it being interrupted while I was trying to end my dry spell? It felt like a bit of everything and as if I had maybe taken the fury too far. Then, I would remind myself of the compilation of events on Friday and become completely furious all over again. I was in a vicious cycle.

I finished up in the library on Sunday afternoon and decided to get back to the common room and go find Adaline and Nathaniel, who I knew were spending their time studying and doing homework outside in the last of the good weather. It was time I got out of my mood and accept everything that had happened. As I headed out the library, I noticed Scorpio go zooming down the stairs, meowing excitedly. I jogged down the stairs after him and then stopped when I saw where _my_ cat was and what had him so excited.

Scorpio, again, _my_ cat, was currently wrapping himself around Sirius Black's legs and a girl that was with him (_not_ the Ravenclaw from Friday night) was bending down to clap him. I marched down so they could hear my stomps and stood at where Scorpio was meowing up at me and I looked between the cat and Sirius. Sirius was simply smirking at me and clapping him Scorpio.

I said nothing. I picked Scorpio up and walked away. Now, I know I must have looked like a complete psychopath, and I'll admit, I truly think I am one at this current moment in time. I'd be lying to you if I said I hadn't looked up what ward I'd be admitted to in St. Mungo's should I get totally out of hand.

'I knew cats could be disloyal, but that was totally unnecessary,' I said to Scorpio and set him down as I walked into the common room.

Any thoughts of I had of rebuilding bridges today were gone.

* * *

I seriously (no pun intended) considered skipping Potions on Monday morning, but I decided to put my big girl pants on and show face. After all, I could not _not _go to Slughorn's class and then show up at detention that night. I slid out of bed earlier than I would for a class that was not even a five-minute walk away and managed to make my hair sit in a wave before throwing on my robes and heading out. It wasn't like last week where Nathaniel stood and waited on me to walk down the dungeons together, I well and truly fucked it with him on Friday (sadly, not literally).

It was only Severus and I at our table so far; I smiled at him tiredly and got out my parchment, quill and book. Slughorn was dithering about at the front of class when the rest of his NEWT students decided to show up. Sirius plonked down on his seat next to me, but I was too busy acting very interested in my _Advanced Potion Making_ book.

'We'll do some theory today, shall we?' Slughorn started and walked over to the board with his wand. There was a shuffle of people getting quills and parchment out at the last minute.

I felt Sirius burning a hole in the side of my head but I continued to look only between Slughorn, the board and my notes. A few times throughout the class I could have sworn he was nudging at my elbow, but I was also writing like a mad woman, so I partly blamed myself as it could have been me bumping into him. It wasn't until we were finished and packing up where he stopped and caught my eye.

'Not looking so flustered today, I see,' he said with that stupid, handsome, boyish _smile_ he has _always_ had. He then left, following Potter and Lupin out the classroom. I felt my face turn red as he said it but then instantly got annoyed at myself. I was not, under any circumstances embarrassed by what happened the other night, just down right unsatisfied.

'What did he say to you?' Nathaniel asked, his jaw was locked.

'What?' I asked looking up, hoping all redness had gone from my face. 'Nothing, we didn't speak the entire class.'

'So I just made up his lips moving and your face going like a tomato?'

I did not say anything. I looked down and walked out the room, heading for Transfiguration.

* * *

Adaline was waiting for me in Transfiguration with a raised eyebrow when I hurried in and took my seat.

'It's nice to see you're still a functioning human being,' she said curtly.

'I had a lot of work to do this weekend,' I shrugged.

'Sure you did,' Adaline said and lowered her voice as McGonagall began the class. 'But you also were hiding because of whatever happened on Friday night and I'd like to know what happened.'

'Not now,' I whispered back.

'Yes, now.'

Cauldron Cakes all of a sudden appeared on their desks and I hissed at Adaline to stop talking because I had absolutely no idea what we were to do.

'I'll be walking around to watch you all successfully change the Cauldron Cakes into a cabbage!'

I heard someone make a sick noise and from the general direction of it, I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The class burst into noise while McGonagall walked by and stood and watched us.

'You've been really weird ever since we started back,' Adaline said in between her attempts.

'I have not.'

'Yes you have, you've been all over the place! "Oh no, I am not going to be seeing Nathaniel that way this year" – _bullshit_.'

'Nothing even happened the other night,' I hissed back.

'It's not just that! You're acting edgy – wait what happened then?'

'Got interrupted,' I muttered. There was no point in lying to Adaline, like I said before, she always catches a lie.

'HA!' she laughed then covered her mouth. 'Sorry, Professor, thought I almost had it there! You are _joking_! By who? Please don't say Filch-'

'Sirius Black and some Ravenclaw.'

Adaline's smile lingered. 'Do you fancy Black?'

'NO! Sorry Professor, just getting frustrated.'

'I'll come back then,' Professor McGonagall said as she walked by us.

'No, I do not fancy Black,' I whispered.

'Well ever since you got put with him in Potions, you've honestly been a nutter.'

'_Thanks_.'

Adaline shrugged, 'Just telling you how I see it. I've personally never spoke to him and obviously he's not suitable for either of us, but you can't deny that he's good looking.'

I put my head down on the table to give myself a couple of seconds to collect myself so that I didn't explode. 'Adaline,' I said bringing my head up. 'I don't fancy Sirius Black – in fact he is doing my head in.'

'Why?'

'He's _everywhere_ I go right now. I cannot go anywhere without him being there!'

'Nova, he's always been everywhere, we've barely had classes without him-'

'No, outside class as well-'

'It's our last year! Of course you're going to be in the library-'

'You don't understand.'

Professor McGonagall came over to us and we demonstrated almost perfectly our cauldron cakes becoming cabbages. After everyone had successfully completed the charm, we got an essay to write by the next class and told to practice the spell on changing a Pawn chess piece to a Queen to demonstrate the next week. I noticed Adaline constantly glancing at me throughout the rest of the class.

* * *

After Transfiguration, it was lunch and then Adaline had Ancient Runes straight after, so I knew the pending interrogation from her would not be until late afternoon/early evening. I sat in the Great Hall after lunch for the study period. The Slytherin table was dotted with fifth, sixth and seventh years but there was no one there that I was particularly interested in sitting with. I sat facing the wall and close to the staff table so I would have no distractions happening behind me or notice anyone entering and leaving the hall.

I heard whispers of an owl coming in but I chose not to turn around to see who it was headed for - it would have been important or urgent if it came out-with the mail in the morning, so whoever was receiving it did not need prying eyes.

'PADFOOT'S RICH!'

My knuckles went white as I clutched my quill, hearing James Potter's voice ring out through the Great Hall but I did not turn to look. My head then began to compute what he had just said. Sirius had told me only a week ago he had run away from home _last_ summer. Who was possibly sending him money? Unless – had one of his parents died? No, I would have been told… Would I have? I scanned the Slytherin table for Regulus to see if he had received a letter too, but he was simply studying away, ignoring the celebration at the Gryffindor table, so it could not have been their parents or else Regulus would be gone.

* * *

'So, I want the truth now,' Adaline said as she sat down next to me in the Great Hall after Ancient Runes. She began piling books out of her bag and looked at me expectantly.

'Truth about what?' My plan of action was to act as stupid as possible for as long as I could.

'Sirius Black, of course.'

'We already spoke about this in Transfiguration-'

'Yes, but you see, I don't believe you, Nova. Now, no offence, but you have always loved attention and always gotten attention from boys but now that it's Sirius Black you hate it and it's now an issue.'

'He's not giving me that kind of attention,' I muttered.

'Is that your problem?'

'_No_!'

'Then what is because I am terribly confused by it all.'

I sighed. Time to tell the truth. 'You know that my family and I spend a lot of the summer in London?'

'Yes, of course,' Adaline replied, looking bewildered.

'We've done it ever since I was able to walk and every time we are there, we mostly go between the house in Oval and the Black's.'

I waited on Adaline to say something, but I think I had actually left her lost for words already. She was just gaping at me. 'But you've-'

'I know, I've never said anything,' I interjected quickly. 'But growing up, Sirius was essentially my best friend. Every summer you could not tear the two of us apart, we were always playing games, quidditch or just up to something. Then we came here, and we got sorted and that was it. Neither of us spoke or acted like we had been friends ever since.'

'But you still go to London, so surely when you were back at his house, you spoke?'

I shook my head. 'It ended up too awkward after not speaking for a full school year and we were just kids. There would be a "Hi" and a "Bye" and then he began to spend most of the time in his bedroom.' I felt like so much weight was being lifted from me telling Adaline all of this.

'So naturally, it's as if being put together in Potions has gave him a new lease of life and while yes, we know everything about each other, he doesn't _really_ know me and I don't know how else to explain to him that I am not the little 10-year-old girl playing chess in his bedroom anymore. And really Adaline, he is everywhere I am more than usual.'

'Wow,' Adaline breathed. 'I don't know what to say.'

It was always rare to be able to leave Adaline Zabini speechless.

* * *

**Song - The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver by All Time Low.**

**Enjoy! Just a filler really and just showcasing Nova and Adalines friendship more than anything. I'm already writing chapter 10 right now, plenty of exciting changes coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

No One Does It Better

Chapter 6

* * *

_These growing pains, it's just a phase we have to go through._

_I've been wasting all this time, trying to keep you off my mind._

Dinner finished far too early for my liking and it was already time for detention. I said my goodbyes to Adaline, who still couldn't find words for the Sirius Black situation. Speaking of him, I made my way down to Professor Slughorn's office for our detention together.

'Ah, Miss Bruce!' Slughorn chimed and I couldn't help but grin, even though I was there for detention - I really did like Slughorn. 'Just waiting on – oh! Mr Black, not far behind Nova, I see!'

_Obviously_, I thought rolling my eyes.

'We're going to go up to my storeroom and I am going to have you both give it a clean! You know, arrange some potions accordingly... throw out any old and stale ingredients, you know… follow me.'

Sirius and I shuffled behind Slughorn up to the first floor. He opened the door revealing a small but tall cupboard with at least hundreds of ingredients and potions. No wonder he needed it sorted out, the place was a riot.

'I do not require it to be set out in any specific way, but something better than this would do! Anything you are throwing away, just leave out at the door in the corridor... I have told the house elves to expect some rubbish. Come back to my office when you are both done...'

And with that he closed the door and sauntered off, humming to himself. I stood in one of the corners at the door, looking around the room quietly. I didn't even know where to start.

'This is going to take us forever,' Sirius groaned.

'Yes, well,' I said taking my cloak off, 'Let's just start. I think we would be as well taking everything off the shelves and putting them in to a pile of things to keep and throw out.'

Sirius gave his hair a flick, nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Those Beater forearms were massive – _aha nope_, why am I thinking this?

I turned away and started to take things off the overcrowded shelves. We worked on the two opposite ends of the room, pulling out everything we could whilst standing and when I couldn't reach higher, Sirius took over for me. I stood on the step ladder to start clearing down the shelves at the top, levitating them down into the piles we had created on the floor.

'My uncle Alphard passed away this morning,' Sirius said quietly.

'Oh?' I replied surprisingly. _That's who left him the money._ 'I'm sorry to hear that.'

I looked over at him down on the floor and he shrugged.

'He left me his inheritance.'

'So I heard.'

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck whilst inspecting what looked like an old Polyjuice Potion. 'Yeah, I wish James hadn't of done that.'

I snorted and turned back around to de-shelving the remaining potions and ingredients.

'Why are you acting like you can't stand the sight of me?' he asked suddenly.

I didn't turn around, I just kept levitating items to the ground. 'Because I _can't_.'

'But I thought we were-'

I stepped straight back down the ladders and found myself squaring up to him yet again. If there was one thing I was doing tonight, it was setting things straight with this annoyingly good-looking boy.

'_We_ are nothing, Sirius. _We_ are as good as strangers. You have not broken breathe to me since we were eleven and that was fine, but _do not _continue to strut around like you know my whole life story because _you do not_! I am not the little girl that you still seem to see me as!'

He raised his eyebrows and grinned down at me. 'Well I noticed that on Friday-'

'UGH!' I pushed him away from me and turned back towards the ladders, but I felt his hand snake right around my waist and turn me back to face him.

'I'm sorry,' he laughed and pulled his arm away. 'Look, I didn't realise you were bitter about all of this.'

'I'm not bitter,' I answered defiantly.

'Is one of the things I don't know about you is that you are ridiculously dramatic?' he laughed, again. Why was he laughing? This wasn't funny.

'I'm not dramatic,' I said and folded my arms. He mimicked me.

'Okay, I'm sorry you feel that we couldn't pick up where we left off, Nova.'

'Where we -? _What_? Where we left off was six years ago! Wait - why do you want to pick up?'

'After watching you for the past six years, I honestly thought you were a lot more composed than this.'

'I am composed! It's you! You've driven me crazy!'

'I do tend to have that effect on ladies.'

'Oh, _Sirius_!' I huffed and turned back to levitating whatever was left on the shelves down. 'We're not talking about this any longer. We are partners in Potions and that is _all_. I have gotten on just fine at Hogwarts without you, so I do not see why we need to pick anything up!'

'You were my best friend.'

I finished bringing everything down and stared hard at the fully compact floor, trying to ignore what Sirius had just said to me. I squeezed past him and opened the door of the storeroom and waved my wand to shift the 'remove' heap into the corridor for the house elves to get later that night.

'Why don't you put the potions here,' I pointed to the shelves directly in front of the door. 'And just put them in alphabetical order?'

'Okay.'

And that was it. I had successfully ruined anything Sirius and I could have rebuilt – not that I _wanted _us to rebuild anything. Did I? Merlin, I could be such a bitch. We shifted awkwardly so that Sirius could be near the end of the room to put the potions away and I worked silently trying to decide how to tackle putting the ingredients away in any kind of order.

I hadn't realised I was doing it, but I had stopped to think about what to do with the numerous bags of Peppermint I had initially picked up and found myself watching Sirius. I felt overcome with guilt for being, well, dramatic. _Damn it_, he was right.

'So,' I cleared my throat. 'I still like to imagine your room got messier as you got older.'

He didn't answer straight away, and I honestly thought I had severely fucked it all up. We had been friends before, we really could just pick it up again, couldn't we? I had been so dramatic about this for a full bloody weekend. I'm such an idiot.

'Definitely,' he answered with a cheeky smile. 'Before I left, I stuck posters of motorbikes and muggle women in bikinis up on my walls. I even had muggle artefacts everywhere and, the best part is they can't get into my room to throw it out.'

I tried to suppress my laugh, but I couldn't. We caught each other's eyes and I all of a sudden felt nothing but sadness for him and I felt partly responsible for him running away too.

'I'm sorry for everything that happened to you in that house,' I said quietly. I'd seen the way he had been treated as he got older for being different from the rest of his family. I had seen what his parents were capable of doing to their own son.

'Don't worry about it,' Sirius replied, a grateful smile appearing on his face. 'No one could have done anything about it.'

'I should have been there for you. As your friend, I mean.'

Sirius shrugged and turned back to putting the potions back on the shelf. 'I always felt like you had my back anyways – whether we were talking or not.'

I stared at that luscious head of black hair – _nope,_ not thinking like that - and truly smiled for the first time in a while. I had actually missed the idiot and I was too busy forcing myself to forget about him when I don't think I ever really could.

* * *

I hadn't seen or spoken to Sirius properly since our detention, and when we met in Potions, it was just filled with normal school talk and I even decided to help him to some extent with his disastrous concoctions (much to the glaring eyes of Severus, but I tried to ignore them). He had stopped being everywhere I looked out-with classes, which was fine and what I wanted, but it was odd. We had just somewhat made amends and then he disappears on me again. I wasn't letting it bother me though, apologising to him the other night for standing by any time he got into trouble over the summers had filled some kind of hole in me and I just felt _good_.

'What are your plans for the weekend then, dearest Nova?' Sirius asked me when we finished Potions that Friday.

'Essays, essays and more essays.'

'I think you should take a stroll tomorrow, around noon on the third floor around that scary looking One-Eyed Witch statue.'

'You mean Gunhilda of Gorsemoor?'

'Who?'

'The one-eyed witch statue is Gunhilda of Gorsemoor.'

He looked fascinated that I knew the name of this creepy looking statue. And believe me, it really was the freakiest thing I think I have ever come across.

'Will you just promise me you will be there tomorrow?'

I raised a suspecting eyebrow. 'Hmm, I don't think so.'

'I'll see you there.'

* * *

**Song - Give by You Me At Six**

**Hi everyone, hope you are all enjoying this so far and staying safe, healthy and doing social distancing! **

**This is shortest one yet, but I promise I think the next two at least will make up for it! What do you all think is going to happen? Currently writing chapter 11!**


	7. Chapter 7

No One Does It Better

Chapter 7

* * *

_We show off our different scarlet letters,_

_Trust me, mines is better_

I had managed to wake up at around 10am to get ready for whatever I was getting myself into today. Being asked to meet on the third floor, at the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor statue was weird, and then being told to dress as if I would be outside was just bizarre considering I would be deep within the castle. I had no idea what Sirius had in mind, but my stomach was in absolute knots. I really could not afford to break any more rules; the detention had been getting to me more than I should have been letting it. I had to be_ perfect_ this year in both class, exams and behaviour.

I looked in my trunk for inspiration on what to wear on the…day out? Day in? I have no idea what I am doing today - how do you dress for that? I pulled out my long dark green trench coat along with my tight black polar neck jumper and green mini skirt that matched my jacket with my favourite black Chelsea boots. I grabbed a pair of black tights and headed into the bathroom to shower, deciding that might calm my nerves.

There was absolutely no need to be nervous, I kept telling myself religiously. After my shower, I got my hair dried quickly and decided to straighten my hair (not an easy task for those of us with frizzy-to-curly hair that needs to be tamed). I got my hair straight and found a dark green hairband in the bathroom that I decide to borrow – I think it's Adaline's anyway. I looked down into my toiletries bag and braved the make-up items. I never felt that I was very good at it, but it seemed to work when I needed it to. All I really needed was mascara most of the time but I thought I would give my foundation a chance today as well.

I left the bathroom ready to go down to breakfast and came face to face with Cecilia, one of the other girls in the dorm.

'You're looking rather dolled-up today,' she said and watched me walk by her.

'Well, thanks,' I said back sweetly. Cecilia hung around as if waiting for me to say why I had decided to dress nicely today, but she always wanted to know everyone's business and I did not need her knowing mine.

Adaline sat up in her bed, hair sticking up all kinds of ways. She waited for Cecilia to go into the bathroom before asking. 'What are you doing looking like that on a Saturday when we aren't going to Hogsmeade?'

I really did want to tell her, but there were two issues here. One: Adaline would think this was a date – it was not. Two: Adaline would disapprove – Sirius has been disowned for not adhering to his family's pureblood status, which is a big deal to us (well, to those people who care about that kind of thing).

I shrugged it off and made my bed. Sometimes if I didn't look at her, she couldn't sense the lies.

'I just felt like making myself look nice. It's Saturday and I don't have that much homework, so I wanted to feel good. Is that a crime?'

'No,' she yawned. 'Whattimeisit?'

'Sorry?'

She yawned big again and lay back into her pillow. 'Time?'

'Quarter to eleven,' I said and grabbed my purse and black leather backpack – Would I even need money? Better safe than sorry. 'Get up.'

Instead of waiting for her – which could take at least an hour – I decided it was best to just get breakfast and wait in the Great Hall until I had to go meet Sirius. That sounded weird to say. I had got so wrapped up in getting ready I forgot _why_ I was getting ready in the first place. I walked towards the common room and was surprised at how busy it was already. Giles Parkinson, my fellow 7th year prefect walked up to me just as I set foot out my dormitory.

'I was at the Owlery and noticed your family owl sitting with a letter for you,' he said handing me said letter.

'Thanks, Giles.' I smiled and he returned it with a smirk and a swift look up and down my body.

'You're looking good today.'

I did as I always did when I got compliments on my appearance from boys – smiled sweetly and left the conversation hanging.

* * *

I had did a quick scan of the Great Hall when I first entered but Sirius was nowhere to be found – I did not see this as a good sign of what my day would entail. I decided not to read my letter until after I had eaten. I usually got a letter from my parents after my first week back, so now it was two weeks in, so they could wait for me to read it.

_Dearest Nova,_

_We hope everything is going well in your final year at Hogwarts. We did not want to write to you in the first week, as we anticipated you would be busy getting to grips with how severely important this year is._

_How are you finding your chosen subjects so far? We hope you will be able to excel in all of them as always._

_As for home, not much has happened. Your Father is so busy he is struggling to get home on the weekends now. As for me, nothing happening here in Glasgow, as usual._

_I caught wind that Alphard Black passed away this week and he left all of his inheritance to Sirius. Shocking, isn't it? I have not heard from Walburga, but I can only assume she is furious about it all. Had you heard anything about it from Regulus?_

_How was Adaline and Nathaniel's summers? I heard that Nathaniel's sister is unwell at the moment, send our regards. Is it true Adaline's brother is marrying the eldest Rosier girl? Bit unhinged, is she not?_

_Looking forward to hearing from you._

_Your Mother and Father _

And that is my Mother for you. Gossip merchant and judgmental as they come. I felt a twinge of guilt reading about Nathaniel's older sister and even Adaline's brother - I had been so consumed by myself I forgot other people around me had their lives going on also.

I folded the letter up and put it into my bag to reply to later tonight. I looked at the time, I had 15 minutes until my noon meeting, so I decided to pack up and head for the third floor. The unease in my stomach hadn't really settled but I just had to go with it. I couldn't remember a time when we were little that Sirius knowingly got me into trouble, so I tried to calm myself down that he wouldn't do it now we were 17.

I got up to the third floor and walked over to the creepiest statue that I think Hogwarts has and paced in front of it, so I didn't look too suspicious.

'Very prompt, aren't you?'

I jumped and looked around. There was no one in the hallway with me, but I definitely just heard Sirius_. I must be losing my mind_.

'Are you going to just ignore me when I am trying to brighten up your Saturday?'

I looked around me again. He was here. But where? What the actual fuck? If he thought I was going to talk to myself in an empty corridor, he had another thing coming. St Mungo's would be ready for me for sure.

I felt a finger jab into my waist.

'_Ow_!'

'I'm not taking you anywhere until you talk to me.'

I gritted my teeth so that it didn't look like I was talking.

'I can't fucking see you, so how the hell do you expect me to talk back to you, in an empty hallway, where I would be seen as a lunatic for talking to myself?'

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Sirius' floating head was beside me and he was grinning. I jumped back, terrified.

'What the-'

'Shh,' he said pulling off the cloak, revealing his full body. _A cloak_? 'Come here so I can put this over both of us.'

'What is this?' I asked him. I was going nowhere with him until I knew what was going on.

'Will you just do as I say and I'll explain in a second?'

Grudgingly, I stepped forward and let him wrap he cloak over us. I could see through the cloak! 'Is this an invisibility cloak?'

'Took you long enough to realise,' he chuckled and turned us to face the horrendous statue. 'Dissendium.'

'_What_?'

Why did he say that? It made no sense. Why are we staring at this stupid statue – _oh_.

The hump on the witch's statue opened up. I looked at Sirius in surprise and then back to the statue.

'You now know how to open the One-Eyed Witch secret passageway. Let's go,' he started to make for the hole in the wall but I pulled his arm back.

'Sirius, what is going on?'

'Can you just trust me? And try to remember to bend your knees.'

'Okay,' I said. He slipped out of the cloak leaving it on me and I jumped through the hump with Sirius following closely behind. I was immediately sliding down a – I don't even know what - a _tunnel_?

_Shite._

I landed right on my arse, as I forgot about his stupid instruction to 'bend my knees'. I stood up and dusted down my jacket and skirt. I heard Sirius coming down the short-lived tunnel slide and the arsehole landed on his feet, of course.

'We've got a bit of a walk, let's go. James and Lily are expecting us soon.'

'_Who_?'

* * *

I just walked through Honeydukes Sweet Shop, under an Invisibility Cloak with Sirius Black.

That was a sentence, that until one week ago, I never thought I would be remotely possible. Sirius informed me on our ridiculously long walk from the castle to Honeydukes, that the invisibility cloak was James Potters.

'So if Potter and Evans are here, would they not have needed the cloak?' I asked as we began walking through Hogsmeade – without the cloak.

'They could apparate once they got to the cellar, so they just used it to get into the statue and passed it back to me,' Sirius said, placing a hand on my back guiding me down the street. 'I just didn't know if you passed your test, so I didn't want to risk it.'

'I did pass,' I said defiantly. 'Did you?'

'Of course,' he answered, flicking that goddamned hair again.

'So, why are we in Hogsmeade to meet Potter and Evans, who are clearly on a date?'

'James was nervous; wanted a friend there for later if it wasn't going so well.'

'And I'm here because?'

He shrugged and pointed towards the Hog's Head pub. 'Well I couldn't show up on their date _alone_.'

'You could have got your Ravenclaw friend to come,' I muttered and Sirius let out a barking laugh.

'I wanted to get reacquainted with my good old friend,' he opened the door to the pub and I walked in. The place was empty, cold and dim. 'Just staying out of the main road, just in case anyone see's us.'

I nodded and sat down at one of the empty tables of four, placing my jacket on the back of my chair and keeping my bag securely on my lap. Sirius put his coat over the seat across from me.

'Drink?' he asked.

'Butterbeer.'

'So, bottle of firewhisky?

I looked at him and tried to stop the smile spreading across my face. 'Fine.'

He appeared back at the table rather quickly, with four glasses and the biggest bottle of firewhisky I had ever seen. Sirius poured two of the glasses and slid one over to me. I cautiously took a sniff. I hadn't had this drink since the day we finished our OWL exams – and that was a day I did not want to remember.

'I reckon Prongs will be along soon, but for now, cheers to old friends,' Sirius said and raised his class towards me. I clinked my glass with his and we both downed it.

I was impressed with myself; my face didn't screw up at the horrid taste and I wasn't sick. All was good so far. Sirius leaned back in his chair, looking impressed.

'I thought you would have been a rule abider?' he said, bringing himself back towards the table and pouring us two more drinks. 'That firewhisky went down quite easily.'

I lifted my glass up and downed the second glass. 'I wouldn't underestimate me, Black.'

The door of the pub swung open and a very chirpy James Potter and blushing Lily Evans entered the Hogs Head. Lily took the empty seat next to me, whilst Potter pulled Sirius up to the bar with him.

'Hi,' Lily breathed as she placed her jacked on her seat.

'Hi,' I replied with raised eyebrows and a smile. 'Having a nice day?'

'Oh goodness. It's been mental! I take it you came down that passage as well?'

I laughed. 'Yes.'

'Honestly, I had said yes to a date with him but I didn't expect any of this. I've been on edge all ay being out here in case we get caught but I think it should be fine. I didn't even realise you and Sirius were a-'

'LADIES!' James Potter boomed and plonked another large bottle of firewhisky onto the table. Sirius grinned over at me as he sat down with his best friend. I avoided looking at the extra bottle. If I didn't look at it, it didn't exist which might mean I wouldn't have to drink it.

'Oh James, I don't know if I can drink this,' Lily said shaking her head as he poured all four of us a glass.

'It'll be fine,' I said to her reassuringly. 'It's not that bad.'

Lily nodded and all four of us cheered and knocked them back. I was suddenly starting to feel the very early stage of tipsiness and by the looks of it, the two Marauders in front of me were planning on getting obliterated.

I was in the most ludicrous situation I think I could ever have imagined being in. Hogsmeade - on a non-Hogsmeade weekend – in the Hogs Head, drinking firewhisky with the Head Boy and Girl _and_ Sirius Black. I was beginning to struggle to find where I actually fit in to this situation and the thing was, I did not. I did not belong with even one of these people, never mind them all, yet here I was.

'Now, what should we do other than sit and drink ourselves silly?' Sirius asked as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small packet. I watched as he opened it up, pulled out a small white stick, set the end of it alight with his wand and stuck it in his mouth.

'_What is that_?' I asked, bewildered.

'You know the pipe my dad smokes?' he replied and I nodded. 'It's like that but the muggle version.'

'Oh.'

'Wait you _know_ each other? Like from outside school?' Lily asked, looking baffled.

'I'll tell you all about it later, Lily,' James said, looking far too lovingly into her eyes. It was sickening. 'Why don't we play never have I ever?'

'What's that?' I asked, shifting my eyes towards James. What kind of a game name was that? Probably another muggle thing I would know nothing about.

'I'll say something like 'Never have I ever had detention' and then everyone here who _has_ had detention, drinks. If you haven't, you don't drink.'

I nodded in agreement to James' game and then noticed that Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off of me since the muggle-pipe situation and now I was feeling ridiculously nervous.

'What?' I asked him as I shifted in my seat. I grabbed the bottle Sirius had initially bought for the table and filled up everyone's drink.

'What?' he laughed, taking a draw of the white stick.

'You're staring, it's rude.'

'_Sorry_. I'll start?' he asked and we all nodded. 'Never have I ever fell asleep in Binns class.'

Sirius and James were the only ones to knock back their drinks. They both looked at Lily and me as if we had goblin heads.

'It's not that bad,' Lily said defensively and filled up our drinks. 'James, you go next.'

'Never have I ever used an invisibility cloak.'

We all drank. I shifted in my seat to look at Lily.

'Never have I ever … never played quidditch.'

Lily was the only one to drink, she looked at me with wide eyes.

'You're not on the Slytherin quidditch team, are you?' she asked.

'No,' I laughed. 'But I played it growing up and always go flying.'

'She'd be a good chaser,' I heard James whisper to Sirius who nodded in response.

'Erm,' I said now thinking about what I would say for the game. 'Never have I ever gone on a date from someone in the school.'

We all drank, naturally. It came back to Sirius who had a wicked smile on his face and I knew the game was about to take a twist and my head was starting to spin with the drink already.

'Never have I ever kissed someone in the same Hogwarts House as me.'

We all drank. It was James' turn.

'Never have I ever kissed someone in a different house.'

We all drank.

'Never have I ever failed an exam,' Lily squeaked, obviously sensing the same twist as me. None of us drunk to that one, anyway.

My turn.

'Never have I ever been out in the castle with someone after hours.'

I took a swig of my drink straight away, watching Sirius and James do the same. I waited for whatever Sirius was going say next.

'Never have I ever had sex in the castle.'

Sirius and I drunk at the exact same moment. I noticed James hesitating, looking at Lily and then knocking back his drink anyway. We had went through the first bottle that Sirius had bought already. James filled our glasses with the bottle he bought and cleared his throat for his turn.

'Never have I ever been on a date to Hogsmeade.'

We all drank. I felt bad the game was turning out the way it did. The last thing James and Lily wanted to do was probably tell each other what they have done previously with other people.

'Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.'

I waited as long as I could, half-heartedly hoping Lily would be the one to surprise us all, but she did not. I knew she had asked to give us a break in drinking, but I sighed and drank my shot. All three of their eyebrows lifted up.

'Fuck, what's going on in the Slytherin common room?' James joked and dug his elbow into Sirius' side, who, again, was staring at me with an awestruck look on his face, but I couldn't even begin to think of a single thing to say to him to get him to stop. I was genuinely worried I would be slurring my words at how drunk I had become. I was purposely trying to stop myself from swaying in my seat.

'Never have I ever had sex with someone from another house.'

I surprised myself with how sober I had made myself sound. However, I then picked up my glass for another drink, as did Sirius and James. Lily began to fidget with her jumper sleeves.

'Never have I ever had sex in a broom cupboard.'

Sirius and I drank.

'Lily, will we get you a butterbeer?' James jumped up from his seat and Lily nodded, going up to the bar with him.

'I think the game has caused a bit of a rift,' I said to Sirius, who was still smoking that _thing_ and annoyingly looking ridiculously handsome doing it. I nodded to the bar where Lily and James had gone but he _just kept staring at me_.

'It's your turn,' Sirius said and poured us both another drink.

'Never have I ever been interrupted in a broom cupboard.'

Sirius didn't drink, I did.

'You're a minx,' he said, swinging back in his seat.

'I did tell you I'm not the same little girl you once knew, Black.'

* * *

**Song - New Romantics by Taylor Swift**

**:-)**

**Happy lockdown! I am working from home now and obviously spending all my time not working in the house so I will hopefully be writing a lot more! So, for now I'll try and upload on a Wednesday and then a Saturday or Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

No One Does It Better

Chapter 8

* * *

_I'm a black belt when I'm beating up on myself,_

_But I'm an expert at giving love to somebody else._

I couldn't bear to open my eyes.

I had a headache like no other and that was before I had even been able to sit up or look at the light. I truly believe I'll be sick if I make any sudden movements.

It was Sunday morning; I knew that much but the rest was a total mystery to me. Sirius and I finished the last bottle of firewhisky, I remembered that. All four of us - very badly - managed to fit under James Potter's invisibility cloak, as Lily was too scared to apparate drunk, which I completely understand and from there, the hour-long walk back to the castle was gone from my mind. I was 100% absolutely pished (severely drunk).

How I got back to my common room? No clue. Did I make it to my dormitory unseen? No clue. Did I even go to dinner? No clue.

And this boys and girls, is why you don't drink firewhisky.

'Nova.'

I pulled the bedsheets over my head and buried my face into my hands.

'Shit, you reek,' I heard Adaline say as she, annoyingly, pulled the covers off me. I opened one eye and saw her towering over my bed, fully clothed and ready for the day.

'I'm going to be sick,' I said as the sunlight hit my eyes, and bolted out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Adaline followed behind me, pulling my hair back from my face while I held onto the toilet bowl, and brought up nothing but pure alcohol.

'I thought we agreed no firewhisky after fifth year?'

'We did,' I croaked into the toilet as I brought up more sick after thinking of how ill I felt the day after I last drank the demon juice.

I hated being sick. I _hated_ that feeling of your stomach churning and everything just coming _out_.

'Are you going to tell me where you went yesterday?' she asked softly.

I shook my head. Absolutely no one was finding out about my little adventure yesterday.

Adaline helped me get some clothes on (yes, I really was that bad) and she grabbed all the homework I had to do and came to the library with me. I only think she was doing it in case I keeled over and no one was around. She had told me she had managed to catch up on her own work the previous day while I decided to day-drink with two very badly influential young men.

I sat and stared at the parchment and books in front of me while I just let my head spin. Adaline had put my hair up into a bun, got me into a pair of black leggings and put me in a Slytherin jumper I had stolen off a boy last year, after misplacing some of my own clothing.

'Are you going to be able to do any of your homework?' Adaline asked, putting down a book on Ancient Runes.

'I honestly don't know,' I said and bent down into the bag I took out yesterday, ignoring the spinning feeling in my head, and pulled out the letter from my mother. At least I didn't need to think too much when replying to that.

'Merlin, you are rough.'

I looked up and seen all four Marauders standing at the end of my desk and almost immediately had to try to stop the sick from coming back up my throat again because og how quickly I had moved my head. Sirius and James looked hungover through the grins they were giving me, but I could tell they were nowhere near as bad as I was. I waved them away because I knew there was no way I could hold a conversation about this, especially with Adaline sitting casting a watchful eye over me.

I waited until they had cleared from the table, darted out of my seat, stuck my head out of the open window, and was sick.

'What was that all about?' Adaline asked as I sat back down. For a moment, I was going to play dumb and pretend she was talking about me being gracefully sick out of the window, but I didn't have the energy.

'How am I meant to know?'

'Black and Potter looked worse for wear, too.'

'I'm beyond worse for wear.' I stared at the letter from my parents and thought about everything that my mother had questioned me on. 'Anyway, enough about me. How are you? How is Braison, still with that Carrow girl?'

Adaline scoffed. 'I wish. My parents decided to make a deal with the Rosier's so he is now engaged to the absolute crack-pot Imelda.'

'Is she not the really pretty one?' I asked. I had only seen the Rosier family a few times, but I was sure Imelda was the beauty out of them all.

'Yes, but honestly Nova, she is psychotic. When Braison and Father were choosing my subjects, she stormed in thinking we were talking about her and that I was trying to get them to break off their engagement.'

I laughed as much as I could without making my head throb and vision blur. I got my quill and ink out, and wrote the envelope for back home.

'Have you heard how Nathaniel's sister is doing?' I asked as I wrote. I didn't want to act like I knew _nothing _but I also didn't want to come out and say I knew she was sick.

'I don't think she's doing very well,' Adaline said, picking her book back up. 'But Nathaniel isn't really talking to anyone about it, so it's hard to guess if she's getting better or worse.'

I nodded, still a little bit caught off guard by the full situation. I was somewhat annoyed Nathaniel had not told me about Rosemary but at the same time, I had not asked him a single thing about his life since we got back so I had no right to be annoyed.

_Mother and Father,_

_Thank you so much for your letter, I was eagerly waiting to hear from you both to tell you all about school so far._

_You were right, the first week was uncommonly demanding but I think I am grasping everything very well and I am not letting my work rate drop at all. The classes are difficult but I am confident I will be able to get an O in the majority of them._

_I am sorry to hear about Alphard Black. If you can, please pass my condolences on to Mr. and Mrs. Black when you next see them, mother. The situation cannot have been nice for them to deal with, if what you have told me is true about his inheritance._

_Both Adaline and Nathaniel are doing well and had a good summer each. You were right in saying that Braisen Zabini is engaged to Imelda Rosier, it seems to be at the early stages though. As for Nathaniel's sister, I have let him know that you are both thinking of their family at this hard time._

_Write soon._

_Love,_

_Nova_

I re-read the letter and folded it immediately. I hated how I had to speak when I was with my parents, it made me nauseous and right now, I didn't need to feel more ill than what I currently did. I stuck the letter back into my bag; I would need to take it to the Owlery during the week. I was not going to be able to go anywhere but my bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

I walked into Potions the next morning, feeling only slightly better than I did the previous day. Sirius was already in his seat, his arm lazily hanging over the back of mine. He grinned when he seen me.

'Feeling better?'

'Just about,' I huffed and pulled his arm off my chair before I sat down. 'It's your entire fault, though. I think I have a two day hangover.'

He laughed that loud bloody laugh and I had to hide my smile at it as I dug into my bag for my things.

'So, I can't actually remember anything after getting back into the castle,' I said quietly as Severus and Nathaniel walked into the class. Sirius smiled mischievously at me.

'You were a wreck,' he said, putting his arm back over the rear of my chair. 'And Lily and James have made plans for a date that doesn't include firewhiskey or us.'

'I think that is a very good idea,' I said as I cast my eyes over to where James and Lily were sitting, chatting away casually. Lily caught me looking and gave me a sympathetic smile - the boys had obviously filled her in on my condition yesterday.

Slughorn began the class quickly and I started to take notes on everything he said. I noticed Sirius was also writing on his parchment, which was unusual but I also told myself its seventh year and NEWTs, so taking notes was completely normal.

He slid his parchment over to me and I looked at him confused. He darted his eyes to the parchment for me to look at.

_Do you still support Wigtown Warriors?_

I looked at his note, then looked at Slughorn and then back at Sirius. He pointed his quill at my quill, wanting me to answer. I shook my head with a smile and replied.

_Of course. And you? Falmouth Falcons?_

_Till I die._

I snorted quietly and went back to reading the board and writing on my own parchment. However, yet again, Sirius was nudging my paper with his.

_Did you ever get glasses, by the way?_

_No, didn't need them it turns out. Just naturally clumsy._

He sniggered and I tried to go back to my schoolwork.

_Whose jumper did you have on yesterday?_

Of course, he would know it was a boy's jumper I had on yesterday. _Of course_, he would.

_Can't remember, got it last year._

_Got it or stole it?_

I pushed his parchment back to him and shook my head, pointing at my own work. I was not playing 20 questions with him in the middle of a potions lesson.

The class ended and Sirius hovered around the table, almost waiting for me to pack myself up.

'Are you not going with them?' I asked, nodding towards James, Remus and Lily who were walking out.

Sirius shrugged. 'Thought we would just walk up together, we're in the same class, after all.'

I looked at Severus who was watching us and Nathaniel, who now seemed to be waiting on Severus.

'You go ahead, I need to ask Slughorn something about this essay,' I lied.

'You are never on time for McGonagall.'

'I know,' I grinned. 'I'll see you after.'

I watched as he left and walked over to Severus and Nathaniel.

'Nathaniel, can I talk to you for a minute?'

He looked at me as if I'd just asked him to stun me, but he nodded regardless. We both said goodbye to Severus and walked out through the dungeons.

'I don't want us to be ignoring each other in our last year here,' I started. 'But I do want you to know that despite everything both you and I have been through and done together, the bottom line is I am still your friend and I'm here for you if you need me.'

'Thanks, Nova,' he said with a genuine smile. 'And now that we are simply just friends, can you do something for me?'

'What?' I asked, intrigued.

'Promise me that you're not shagging Black?'

I laughed. 'Of course not.'

* * *

**I Love Me by Demi Lovato**


	9. Chapter 9

No One Does It Better

Chapter 9

* * *

_You and me would be a big conversation_

_And I heard about you, you like the bad ones too._

The next few weeks into October were a blur. I felt like I was living two different lives, but I was happy in both of them. During the week, I was spending time at lunch, dinner and when possible, in classes with Adaline, Nathaniel and even Severus. Then at night, I would be in the library with the Marauders and Lily or roaming the castle with Sirius and James, helping them decide or execute pranks.

The weekends were harder to keep them all separate. Adaline and Nathaniel didn't know I had ended up close with the Marauders and Lily and the Marauders and Lily didn't know that Adaline and Nathaniel didn't know about our newly formed friendship. I had nowhere to hide from Adaline and Nathaniel on the weekends, as they had the exact same free time as well. At least during the week I knew if they would be studying with other people from their classes or in the common room and naturally, why would I not want to hang out with them on the weekend if they were my only close friends? I was in a massive situation but I had managed to balance it all quite well.

However, just because my Slytherin friends didn't know what I was up to, didn't mean the whole school hadn't taken notice. I heard the occasional whisper and comment that I was at least shagging _one_ of the Maruaders as I had been seen with them a lot, but when I was challenged about it in my own house, it was as simple as saying I have classes with them all and it's not my fault people see us in the same place at the same time and just assume something is going on.

Most Sunday evenings, Sirius and I always ended up walking around the castle grounds. The two of us just talking utter nonsense or not at all. Sometimes, if I tried hard enough I could see us doing this in the back garden at Grimmauld Place after we had tired ourselves out with our games and pranks. This Sunday was no different.

It was unusual the way Sirius and I were around each other. Sometimes we would talk as if we had been friends the whole time and sometimes, when we realised how little we actually knew about each other. It was as if we were starting all over again. We were constantly trying to figure one another out, whilst knowing a lot already about each other.

'Do you remember a few weeks ago in Potions, you were writing down all those questions?' I asked.

He was smoking those muggle-pipe things again. Apparently, it's called a _cigarette_. Odd, isn't it? We were both wrapped up well in our jumpers and coats. October had been a cold month so far.

'Yes, I do,' he grinned at me, blowing smoke out at the same time.

'Why don't we do 20 questions? Only yes or no answers.'

'Sounds fair,' Sirius replied and flicked the rest of the cigarette into the lake. I momentarily panicked that the Giant Squid would appear, but it didn't. 'Ladies first.'

'Okay. Were you disappointed when I got put into Slytherin?'

'Yes.'

I looked at Sirius in surprise, but he wasn't looking at me at all. All I could see was the pink in his cheeks where the cold was hitting us with the wind. I never had thought that he would have actually cared about what house I was sorted into.

'Your turn,' I said, digging my hands deeper into my jacket pocket.

'No, ask all mine first.'

'Fine. Do you remember when we locked Kreacher in the drawing room with the boggart?'

'Yes,' he laughed wholeheartedly. He truly hated Kreacher – I did too for the way he spoke to Sirius at times.

'Were you the one to help me ride my first broom?'

'Yes,' he smiled _at_ me this time. I knew the answer to the question, I just wanted to see if he remembered too.

'Did you ever tell any of your friends, before this year, that you knew me?'

'No.'

'Did you want to?'

Sirius looked away from me again and fumbled in his pocket for what I could only assume was another cigarette. We walked in silence until he had successfully taken a draw from it.

'Yes.'

'I think five questions is enough,' I said and looked up at the sky. 'If I do another 15, we'll be here all night. My questions now.'

The truth was, I wasn't sure how much I wanted to know right now. It hurt sometimes when we would both realise that we were both behind the destruction of what had once been a fulfilling, playful and solid friendship. It bothered me and I knew it bothered him when we both realised how little we sometimes knew about each other.

'Were you disappointed when I got sorted into Gryffindor?'

'Yes,' I replied. I made a point to meet his eyes when I spoke.

'Did you ever tell your friends about me?'

'No.'

'Did you know Scorpio spends a lot of time in the Gyrffindor common room with me?'

I gasped. '_No!_ Since when?'

'Since first year!' Sirius laughed.

'That little bugger!'

'Okay, do you think I did the right thing by running away?'

'Yes.'

'Now, this is a really important one to me. Please answer me truthfully, no matter what. Okay?'

I nodded. I was all of a sudden nervous. What could be so important?

'Do you think Regulus is the better looking brother?'

'Oh fuck off,' I pushed him away from me, laughing.

* * *

I had been lucky that with the amount of work I had, I was always able to pass my prefect duties onto the 5th and 6th years. However, after being ambushed by the other Slytherin prefects after my walk with Sirius on Sunday night, I finally agreed to patrol the corridors every Tuesday night. Tuesday's weren't my busiest day for classes, so I could do my homework throughout the day. The younger prefects were acting like children about always having to do it – I had to stop myself from cursing them in order for them to stop whining.

I did as I always done and just started from the bottom up, checking every corridor on my way up and every corridor on my way down. Usually curfew patrol was quiet and the only other people you bumped into were the other prefects from other houses, Filch and Peeves.

'I've not seen you doing the patrol in a while.'

I was just leaving the fourth floor corridor and back to the stairs when Remus Lupin was heading up the stairs.

'I was forced against my will,' I said and started to walk upwards with him. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

'I know the feeling,' he replied. 'Lily is a good friend but I don't think she would have been happy with my neglecting my obligations.'

'Ha, I don't even think she knew I haven't been doing anything. I think the fifth and sixth years are scared of me. All four of them had to come to me at the same time to tell me to start pulling my weight.'

'I don't understand that at all,' Remus replied sarcastically.

'What? You think I'm scary?' I was truly taken-aback.

'You are confident which is intimidating if people don't know you well enough.'

'Should I be saying thank you?'

Remus laughed. 'Sure.'

We walked through the remaining corridors all the way up to the seventh floor together. I hadn't been up here since my unfortunate broom cupboard incident.

'Can I trust you to check all the corridors all the way back down?' Remus asked, with an ironic smile.

'Thoroughly,' I laughed back. 'I'll see you later.'

'Bye, Nova.'

As Remus opened the Fat Lady portrait, Scorpio slipped out and I could not help but smile down at him, knowing he was just finished seeing Sirius. Ever since Sirius told me Scorpio has always sought him out over the past six years, I thought I must have a grand mastermind for a cat.

Scorpio stayed by myself while I scanned the corridors on my way back down to the dungeons. I had just turned onto the fifth floor where I thought I saw someone leaving the prefects bathroom. I walked down to see who it was – even though prefects could be out, if you weren't on curfew duty you shouldn't have _really_ been out and about. It was the hair I noticed first and then I was confused as to why Scorpio had been in the Gryffindor common room at all. Sirius was stuffing parchment into his trouser pockets and grinning at me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to guide me out of the hallway again.

'Hello!'

'What are you doing using the prefects bathroom?' I stopped walking.

'James gave me the password,' he said and tried to tug on my shoulder again to get me to start walking. His hair was dripping on to the carpet. 'I was sore from Quidditch practice.'

'And you couldn't go at a normal time?'

'Well, I'm not a prefect so if I go at a normal time, I get caught and James gets into trouble.'

'Okay,' I agreed and began to walk with him out to the staircase. I looked down at Scorpio. 'I met Remus and when I left him at the Gryffindor common room, this guy ran out. You left him waiting on you.'

Sirius crouched down and Scorpio began rubbing himself against his trouser legs.

'Sorry, Scorp,' he said and looked up at me. 'Is that a good enough apology?'

'You could give him an ear rub and I'm sure he'll forgive you.'

Sirius listened to my advice and I watched as Scorpio pressed his head further into Sirius' hand as he rubbed his fingers at the back of his ears.

'Oh - sorry, excuse me.'

I didn't even look at first to see who it was, I automatically moved, still watching Sirius and Scorpio and _then_ looked up.

Amber Davies, one of the Ravenclaw sixth year prefects, was leaving the fifth floor. Her normal bright blonde bouncy hair looked flat, damp and dark when it was wet. She walked by us quietly, blushing _a lot_ and Sirius stood up. He had his head lowered and was tugging at his jumper sleeves. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'You failed to mention you weren't the only one in the prefect bathroom!' I said bemused.

'Slipped my mind,' he muttered, still acting very interested in this sleeves.

'Did anything else slip out while you were there?' I joked.

'Goodnight, Nova,' he said, giving me a fleeting glance and making for the stairs shifting to take him to the Gryffindor common room.

'Don't get caught!' I shouted after him.

He pulled out the same piece of parchment I had seen him put in his pocket when he came out the bathroom. I couldn't understand the change in his demeanour with me after Davies appeared. It's not as if I gave him a hard time for it, and I can't entirely put all the blame on him, he must have a line of girls chasing after him. He is a boy after all, of course he's going to oblige if a beautiful girl comes knocking.

I watched him disappear further up the staircase and decided to head straight back to the common room. My first patrol night had been a lot more sociable than I had expected it to and to be honest, I didn't really care if students were out their bed after curfew.

As I walked, I thought about all the girls I had seen Sirius with since the start of the year and tried to work out if he had a certain type – we hadn't actually discussed girlfriends or boyfriends we've had, yet. I even cast my mind back to the rumours of girls he'd been seen with throughout our years at Hogwarts and I realised he did have a type. Blondes.

* * *

'What do you want to do for your birthday?'

Adaline, Nathaniel and I were sitting in the Great Hall the following Friday after my Tuesday night corridor round. Adaline was looking at me expectantly whilst I sighed and shrugged.

'My birthday is a month away, Addie,' I replied and went back to my porridge.

'But it's your 18th, I need to plan,' she stated. 'It's the Monday and the weekend before is Hogsmeade. Will we get people to the Three Broomsticks? A party in the common room?'

'How about us three just go to the Three Broomsticks?' I said. 'I really don't think I want anything big.'

Adaline cast a look at Nathaniel, who looked bored with the conversation. 'Convince her.'

'If Nova doesn't want something, you're not going to change her mind.'

'Nova, _please_,' Adaline begged, ignoring Nathaniel's advice.

I dropped my spoon into the empty bowl. 'I'll think about it.'

Adaline smiled in small achievement. 'I'm going to go to Arithmancy quickly before Transfiguration so I can ask about one of the essays we have for homework. Get birthday thinking, Miss Bruce!'

I shook my head and stretched out my arms as she left and chuckled.

'She's hard work,' I said.

'She loves birthdays,' Nathaniel replied. 'I thought you did, too.'

'I do but this is a tiring year, alcohol is not my friend anymore and I just don't want to make a big deal out it when more important things are happening in the world.'

Nathaniel nodded thoughtfully. 'Nova, can I tell you-'

'Greengrass,' Severus appeared with Regulus Black following behind him. 'Are you coming?'

I gave a friendly smile to Regulus, who just nodded in acknowledgment.

'What? Ah, of course.' He stood up quickly and grabbed his bag. 'I'll see you later, Nova.'

'Bye,' I called after him. What a weird group combination.

I caught a glimpse at the time and turned out of the bench where I was sitting and stood up, grabbing my bag to go to Transfiguration.

'Alright,' I heard Sirius say and I turned.

'Hi.'

'What was that all about?' he asked, nodding in the direction of his younger brother with Nathaniel and Severus who were walking out the Great Hall together with some other boys from Slytherin.

'No idea,' I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder. 'Are James and Remus already on their way to Transfiguration?'

He nodded but his gaze was fixed at where the bunch of Slytherins were once were.

'Does he usually hang around with the people in your year?'

I could only assume he was talking about Regulus.

'Eh, I'm not too sure. I've never noticed before, I don't really see him around.'

'Okay,' he said and began to walk. 'Let's go, McGonagall awaits.'

'What are you doing for your birthday?' I asked him as we left the Great Hall.

Not sure if I mentioned this, but Sirius is a whole day older than I am. Fun facts, right?

He looked at me bemused. 'It's a month away.'

'I know,' I said with half a laugh. 'Adaline was asking me what I wanted to do for mine.'

'Are you saying you want to have a joint birthday party with me? I may have to object, it's the one day a year it's all about me.'

'Merlin, you are so self-centered! No, I was just asking the question, arsehole.'

He laughed in that way it almost sounds like a bark. 'I'm _joking - _every day is about me.'

'Of course you would think that,' I rolled my eyes, hiding my smile.

'We should do it though,' Sirius said.

'Do what?' I asked. We both stopped outside the door to Transfiguration.

'A joint party.'

'And how do we get our friends to be in one another's company for such an event?'

He stood, looking falsely thoughtful. 'We invite the whole year, everyone will want to attend the 18th Birthday Party of the Pureblood Prince and Princess - remember you used to force me to play that?'

'_Ha, _prick. Where do you propose we put the whole year?'

'Leave that to me.'

* * *

**End Game by Taylor Swift**


	10. Chapter 10

No One Does It Better

Chapter 10

* * *

_It's driving me closer to you, _

_Every step back, pulls me right back to you_

I never necessarily thought that Sirius would take our conversation seriously (pun intended this time), but I had made a grave mistake in discussing our birthdays with him. After Transfiguration, he pulled Adaline aside - who looked very annoyed at the intrusion - and I got ushered out of the class by James.

'James, what's he planning?'

'He said you've both agreed on something from your birthdays. I didn't realise you were only a day apart!'

'_James_,' I said, 'We had one discussion about it just before class!'

James shrugged and put an arm around me. 'Padfoot likes his birthday, leave him be.'

* * *

I waited nervously in the common room, pacing back and forth for Adaline to enter. I had almost chewed all of the skin off my lip when she entered.

'You have a lot of explaining to do,' she said. 'Dormitory, now.'

I obliged. I couldn't talk my way out of this anymore. I sat on my bed and now she was the one pacing in front of me.

'I knew you were hiding something from me,' she started, and I gulped. 'But you've been sneaking of with not just Sirius Black, but _all_ of them!'

'Ad-'

'I can't actually believe you would hide that from me! _Sirius Black_ for Merlin's sake, Nova! All of his friends! Even Evans! I can't believe you've stooped so low!'

'Lily is nice.' I said in a quietly dangerous voice.

'I don't care, Nova! Do you think anyone, especially anyone in Slytherin, cares who is _nice_? We're picking sides right now and you're just jumping between the lines! That's a dangerous game!'

She stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me, waiting for a response. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew she was hurt and I knew she was angry but I had been so happy. Adaline bringing up what was going on outside the castle walls, had brought back a sense of reality to me.

'I know,' I mumbled, playing with my fingers. 'I just seen it as getting an old friend back, I'm sorry.'

'I've agreed to plan the party with him anyway.'

'Sorry?' I asked, looking up at her. She had folded her arms.

'Well, it wasn't a _bad_ idea - a big party for the full year. And as annoying as it is, it makes sense that you both have a joint party. You are both easily the best-looking couple in the school.'

'Adaline, we're not-'

'I know, you're not a _couple _couple, but it will sell the party. Black is well liked and gorgeous and you are beautiful and frightening at the same time.'

All I could do was gape at her. I was just getting absolutely tore into by her and now she's saying she's going to plan me a birthday party with Sirius Black.

'Stop looking at me like that, I do not approve of any of those boys or Evans, but I'm still your friend. I am warning you though, Nova, you need to watch what you're doing.'

'I know,' I said quietly.

'And you're telling Nathaniel about the party.'

I groaned and lay back onto my bed and heard Adaline's footsteps leaving the dormitory.

* * *

'Do you want to be part of the party committee?'

'There's a party committee?'

We were making the Wound-Cleaning Potion in our pairs. And when I say we - I was making the potion and Sirius was handing me what I needed when I asked for it.

'Of course, James, Zabini and me,' Sirius grinned at me, his head resting on his hand watching as I brewed our potion.

'I think I'll let it all be a surprise,' I replied.

'I like that answer,' he said. 'I'll maybe recruit Lily to balance it out. Unless you have anyone else in mind?'

'No, get Lily.' I nodded. At least, if Adaline was working with Lily on this, she would see get to know Lily a lot better. 'Lacewing flies, please.'

'I was shocked Zabini was up for it,' Sirius said and handed me the ingredients.

'She wanted me to have a party anyway,' I replied as nonchalant as I could. Adaline's words were still ringing in my ear. I spent the time after her lecture thinking of all the pros and cons of remaining friends with the Marauders and then all of the things of that could happen if anyone noticed how deep the friendship ran.

Safe to say, I had a severe headache after it.

'Do you want a red and gold tiara to match my crown?'

'You're shitting me,' I stopped stirring the potion and stared at him, I felt all colour draining from my face. _Please_ tell me he was joking about the theme. _Please_ tell me he's not replicating a game I played with him when I was _five!_

He smirked. 'I suppose I'll allow green and silver.'

'Sirius, please,' I said, my hands were now over my face. 'No crowns or tiaras. No prince and princess.'

'I'll have discuss it with the committee.'

I cleared my throat and finished off the potion. Our deal was, I made the potions and Sirius put them in the vial and handed them in for marking.

'I'll catch you later,' Sirius winked and left quickly with James, in a heated discussion.

I decided I would tell Nathaniel about the party sooner rather than later, so I caught him before he could get to Severus after class. We dumped our bags in the common room and headed up the stairs to walk outside.

'Is everything ok?' he asked when we got outside.

'Yeah fine,' I said, playing with my fingers. 'What about you?'

'Fine, too.'

We walked in silence. I didn't really know how to come out and tell Nathaniel. It was just a party, but I knew he wouldn't be happy about it.

'If I tell you something, can you promise not to go off your head at me?' I said quickly.

'Sure, if only I ask you to do the same.'

'Erm, sure.'

'Ladies first.'

'Well, I am going to have a birthday party-'

'Good, I'm glad.'

'- but it's going to be a joint party with Sirius Black, the full year invited.'

I scrunched my eyes up, expecting something like an explosion from Nathaniel but he just stared ahead, as if I hadn't even spoke.

'Okay,' he pursed his lips. 'Did you really think I hadn't noticed how close you had gotten with that lot, anyway?'

I really thought I had gotten away with it and now Adaline and Nathaniel are just proving how my ability to keep a secret was evidently, not very good.

'No,' I said, my voice sounding small. I was preparing for the same lecture Adaline gave me.

'Nova, Regulus is – is recruiting for the Dark Lord. And I think I'm going to join.'

I stopped walking immediately and looked at him, bewildered by his statement. I opened my mouth to scream at him and then remembered our deal. He had done well with my news, so I respectfully did the same for him.

'Oh.'

'But I'm scared.'

I watched his face and I knew he was telling the truth. At first I hesitated but I pulled him into a hug. This was Nathaniel Greengrass, he had been my best friend since first year, even my boyfriend for a while. I loved him – as a friend obviously, but also as family. I drew away but kepy my hands on his arms.

'You do not have to do anything you don't want to, Nathaniel.'

'I do, Nova, I do. You don't realise what is happening, right now as we speak. I don't care who you are friends with right now but when we leave, you can't have anything to do with Black and Potter.'

I withdrew my hands from his arms. 'Don't tell me what to do.'

'I'm looking out for you,' he said, exasperated. 'Anyone associated with blood traitors and mudbloods-'

'_Don't_!'

This conversation was taking a turn for the worst. Nathaniel's fists were in a ball by his side and I was shaking with anger. I would face reality when Hogwarts was over because I wouldn't have a choice. Right now, I had a choice and right now, I was going to enjoy being carefree for one last year.

'Why can't you just be like the rest of us?' Nathaniel said, his voice rising.

'Because I-don't-give-a-_FUCK_!' I shouted. 'I could not care less what anyone is or who they are! We are all human beings, living on the one fucking planet!'

'That's not how it works!'

Before I could reply, a massive black dog came out of nowhere and stood in front of me, growling at Nathaniel with the hairs on its back standing up. Nathaniel jumped back and then composed himself again.

'I won't be at the party,' he swallowed, his eyes flicking between me and the dog.

'That's fine.'

He looked at the dog hesitantly as if it could attack him at any moment and then stormed back up to the castle. I let out a loud sigh that turned into a scream. The dog turned and jumped up on me, it looked almost like it was smiling at me. I gave its head a rub as a thank you. It backed off and I decided to walk back up to the castle.

'Ah, Nova, how is one this lovely evening?'

James and Peter were walking towards me from the castle and I shrugged at the question. I was in absolutely no mood to be talking to anyone about anything right now.

'Where are you guys going?' I asked. 'It's almost time for dinner.'

'I think I left my gloves down in the quidditch changing rooms,' James grinned. 'See you later!'

With a sigh, I continued my journey back up to the castle and only for a split second, I wondered why Peter was going down the quidditch pitch with him instead of Sirius.

* * *

After dinner, Adaline came to the library with me. I still had to tell her that Nathaniel would not be attending so she could steer clear of any invites to him and Severus and probably half of the 7th year Slytherins.

'Black and Potter are far too into this party already,' Adaline moaned as we took a seat. 'I regret ever mentioning your birthday to you now.'

I chuckled, pulling everything out my bag. It was a mess, I had so much spare parchment and random textbooks in it, but I didn't have the energy to sort it out because I knew it would just keep building up.

'Nathaniel won't be coming,' I stated straight away. There was no point in keeping it to myself, I knew he wasn't going to change his mind and I wouldn't change my mind on his views, we were at a stalemate.

'It didn't go well?'

I snorted but I wasn't going to tell her what we spoke about and what transpired from the conversation - it was none of my business to be spreading his business.

'I will admit I am a little bit surprised,' Adaline said. 'No matter what, he'd still jump through hoops for you, Nova.'

'Not anymore,' I said under my breath.

'Nova, hi!'

I looked up where Lily stood before us, a couple of books held close to her chest and bits of parchment sticking out of them, a bit like my schoolbag.

'Hello,' I smiled and looked at Adaline, giving her a look to be as hospitable as me.

'Do either of you mind if I sit here with you? Adaline, it would be great to see what you're thoughts are on the Ancient Runes essay.'

Adaline forced a smile onto her face. 'Sure.'

Lily took a seat gleefully and sprawled her things over the table as well. I got on with my own work while the other two discussed Ancient Runes. I had to stop myself from falling asleep, listening to them both, and studying for History of Magic at the same time. It was funny though, Adaline was being so nice and helpful with Lily and Lily back to her. It was almost funny to see that Adaline wasn't as bitter about blood as what you would think. I always knew she wasn't, but she was better at hiding it than me.

Like most of the nights I was beginning to spend in the library, Madam Pince began to shoo us out the library at closing time.

'I think I'm going to go up to the Prefect's bathroom,' I said as we packed up. Adaline and Lily were still talking over their Ancient Runes notes, trying to get a few extra minutes of knowledge out of each other before Madam Pince came back around. They both said goodbye in between their sentences to each other and I left them to it, smiling as I went.

* * *

I got into the bathroom and was pleased to see there was no one in it. I pulled on the taps to fill it up and got undressed, ready to slip in. I rarely used the bath here to be honest, but it kept me away from the common room for a little while longer. I couldn't face seeing Nathaniel sooner than what I had to and I still had to fully process over what he had told me earlier.

Nathaniel Greengrass, the boy who cowered from Hagrid at the best of times, was looking to become a Death Eater. I laughed to myself quietly as I swam about and pulled all the bubbles into myself. It wasn't funny though, but if I didn't laugh at something, I might have cried. I knew if came down to it, Nathaniel couldn't kill a soul and he wasn't even quick on his feet in duels. He just had this bravado of one of the top Slytherin students, but he only got that through his brains and confidence. Other than that, he was utterly useless. I was convinced he got his parents to pay-off the Defence Against the Dark Arts examiner for his OWL physical exam.

The mermaid at the window was watching me float around and tugged on her hair. I sighed and tried to think about something that wasn't Nathaniel and then it dawned on me. He had told me it was Regulus recruiting for the Dark Lord. Regulus Black. Sirius' little brother. _Fucking Regulus. _I had to stop myself from almost drowning in the water with the realisation and before I knew it, I was climbing out of the bath and drying myself as quickly as I could. I had to tell Sirius, I had to find him. His little brother was bloody Death Eater!

I threw my clothes on and made my wet hair look somewhat presentable, pushing it out of my face. Fuck the curls, I thought to myself - there was no time to dry it. I sprinted out of the bathroom and towards the stairs.

_Where would he be? _If I caught him shagging some girl somewhere, I think I would murder him. This was important.

_Start from the bottom, work your way up_.

I sprinted down the stairs and came to a halt when I got to the first floor and I seen a ridiculously small human carrying a significantly taller human on their back as best as they could. I was almost sick when they got closer to me.

'Peter,' I spluttered. 'Peter, what happened?'

It was Sirius draped over Peter's back. The blood – I had to look away. It was everywhere.

'Can you get his other side?' Peter heaved.

I was frozen in front of him, still in shock at the scene in front of me. Sirius looked so lifeless.

'_Nova_!'

I blinked and moved quickly, getting Sirius' right arm and putting it over my shoulders. His head lolled in between Peter's and mine and his feet dragged across the floor. He was a dead weight and I couldn't even bear to ask Peter what had happened again, I didn't want to know. Thankfully, it was a short walk to the Hospital Wing and it was almost as if Madam Pomfrey had been expecting him.

'Lie him down, lie him down,' she ushered us and we did as she said. I stood back after we got his almost lifeless body onto the bed and I looked down at my robes, they were soaked in blood. I even caught a flash of red in my hair.

'I have to go,' Peter squeaked. 'You'll stay with him?'

'I-', I stuttered but he did not wait for my response, Peter left me standing next to Sirius' bed, covered in blood and wondering what the hell was going on.

I watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Sirius and pulled his shirt off. It had once been white and was now matted in red. There were deep cuts to his abdomen and arms and I swallowed, holding back the sick and tears. He looked so pale and I wanted nothing but to wipe away the cut on his face so at least some part of him looked normal to me. I slowly sat down in the chair next to his bed, my hands clasped on my legs to prevent them from shaking.

'Is he going to be okay?' My voice was quiet.

'Oh, yes,' Madam Pomfrey replied. 'This is definitely one of the worst conditions I've seen one of those boys in though… nasty business…'

I tried to make sense of what she was saying but my head was whirling. What the fuck had he been up to? Why would Peter leave his friend in this mess? Where was James and Remus, did they know Sirius was hurt?

'I'd prepare for this, dear. He's not going to like it.' I noticed that she had the Wound-Cleaning Solution - the one Sirius and I had both brewed this afternoon - and was uncapping it. _It stung on contact with the skin - _the only thought occupying my mind.

She began to rub it on the deep wound on his arm and his eyes immediately flew open and the scream that escaped his mouth. That sound would haunt me forever.

'Shh, shh, Sirius, it's okay,' I jumped from the chair and grabbed his hand, stroking his hair back instinctively with the other. 'It's okay, I'm here, you're okay.'

The whole ordeal lasted far too long for my liking. Madam Pomfrey had to attend to each and every cut on his body with the potion, and the sound he made every single time, it broke my heart to the point I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I let out a sigh of relief and sniffle when I watched her treat the last wound and all he had to do now was rest.

His chest was heaving so fast with the pain that was still flowing through his body from the antiseptic. He turned to me, his eyes flickering and gave a goofy smile.

'Nice hair,' he breathed and I touched it, my natural curls were in full bloom. 'I always liked your curls.'

I let out both a sob and a laugh and it was then I knew that Sirius Black had and always will have me wrapped around his finger. I caressed the hair out of his face, watching him fall quickly into a deep and well-needed sleep.

* * *

**Strangers by Jonas Brothers**

**I have written up to Chapter 13 now,14 in the process. Is anyone really enjoying it? If so, please comment! I am continuing to write because I am enjoying it as well as it's now something to do in a very boring time but I don't actually know if anyone likes it. Even give me critiques so I can make it better, I don't mind!**


	11. Chapter 11

No One Does It Better

Chapter 11

* * *

_I've gotta give it to you, you give me problems_

_and made me give into you_

I ended up falling asleep on the large chair by Sirius' hospital bed and woke up around 7am on Saturday morning. Sirius was still asleep and I noticed James had appeared at some point throughout the night and was asleep on the other side of the bed in a much less comfortable looking chair compared to mine. I stretched and stood up, I would to go and get changed into comfortable clothes and come back up after breakfast, the boys would be awake by the time I came back. All I knew right now was offee was definitely going to be needed.

'Didn't think you'd be one to sneak off in the mornings.'

Sirius' voice croaked and I watched as he smiled up at me. The cut on his face had cleared almost immediately.

'I'm only going to change and get food and then I'll be back.'

'Thank you for being here last night.'

I leaned down a little and gave his free hand a comforting squeeze. 'I won't be long.'

I walked down to the dungeons as quickly as I could. So much was running through my head - I had to ask and get answers as to why Sirius was in the mess he was in, with only Peter showing up and then immediately disappearing and I had to tell Sirius about Regulus. It was going to be a long day.

Last night was awful and something I don't think I can ever try to revisit again, even if I tried. I had never felt emotion like that in all my life - not even when all four of my grandparents passed away. Never had I cried like that over someone before, and that what was difficult to understand. I cared about Sirius in a way I could not even comprehend.

_You would have been the same if it had been Adaline in that position_, I told myself. _It's because he's a close friend._

* * *

Adaline entered the Great Hall just as I swallowed the last of my coffee and took a bite out of my roll and sausage.

'I noticed someone didn't turn up for bed last night,' she declared, taking a seat across from me. Her eyebrows were raised with a knowing smile.

I shook my head. 'I _wish_ I had that kind of night. Long story but Pettigrew brought Sirius into the castle all bloodied up and practically unconscious and then left me in the hospital wing with him!'

'What happened?' Adaline asked, all of a sudden wide eyed.

'No idea,' I wiped my hands on a napkin and stood up. 'I'm going to find out right now.'

She waved at me as I left and I hurried my way up the stairs. I had managed to put on my favourite cream knit sweater and my black pleated skirt I loved to wear when I just needed to be comfortable but fashionable as always.

When I got back to the Hospital Wing, Sirius was sitting up in his bed with a clean t-shirt on – _that's a shame_ – no, no, no. Stop it. Lily sat beside James who was awake now too, her hand resting on his thigh. I sat back down in the chair I had spent the night in.

'Feeling better then?' I smiled.

'A lot better, just waiting on another round of anti-septic and then I will be off.'

I grimaced at the thought and looked at James. 'You're staying with him for that; I'm not going through it again.'

Sirius laughed and James chuckled tiredly and then we all fell silent. It felt like there was something hanging in the air and I knew it was the unspoken words of why Sirius was here in the first place. I was going to ask - fuck it.

'So, is anyone going to tell me what happened last night?'

Lily cast her eyes downwards almost immediately and Sirius and James were already staring at each other, as if deciding what to do.

'It's not really something for us to tell you,' Sirius said, breaking away from James' stare to look at me. 'It needs to be discussed further.'

'Discussed with who?' I scoffed. 'Even Madam-bloody-Pomfrey seemed to know what had happened without anyone telling her!'

Sirius looked to be chewing the inside of this lip. I didn't want to get angry but it had been _me_ who had watched the blood soak out of him, it was _me_ who comforted him and it was _me_ who fell asleep by his bed.

'It's not our secret to tell,' James said quietly.

'Sound,' I replied and sat back in the seat, crossing my arms and looking at the floor. I didn't want to let them know I was angry but it was something I was never good at hiding.

'Sound?' James asked, confused.

'Scottish term for okay or fine, mate,' Sirius input and looked at me for approval.

'Fine,' I replied coldly. 'It means _fine_.'

* * *

The rest of the weekend ended up passing quickly. Sirius got out of Hospital Wing on Saturday afternoon and I hadn't really seen him or any of the Marauder's or Lily since. I was fine with the space but it hit home that no matter how close I thought I was to them or that I had been accepted into their group – I wasn't a Gryffindor and I supposedly couldn't be trusted to know what happened that Friday night.

Due to being in a _slight_ mood with Sirius over the whole situation, the whole Regulus being a Death Eater issue still had not been brought to his attention. I went to the Owlery after classes finished on Friday to send a brief update on how I was to my parents along with my birthday list they always asked for and decided to wait at the bridge for Sirius to finish Care of Magical Creatures.

He beamed when he seen me and Peter kept walking, his head down when Sirius stopped. I dug my hands into my coat and tried to hide my ears with my scarf.

'Are you okay to talk right now?' I asked.

'Course,' he said and we headed for our usual route to the black lake.

'Amongst everything that happened at the weekend-'

'I'm sorry I still can't tell you right now,' he interjected, with an apologetic but pleading look.

'If you would let me finish, you would know that wasn't what I was going to say,' I said curtly.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'Go on.'

'I had a – a bit of a _disagreement_ with Nathaniel on Friday night and –' Sirius made a sound that was a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle, but I continued. 'And in the middle of it all, he told me that – that Regulus is recruiting for You-Know-Who.'

Sirius slowly came to a stop, his face stern but not as angry as I had initially anticipated him being. I waited patiently.

'Okay then,' he said and continued to walk.

'O-kay,' I said and jogged to catch up with him. 'You can talk to me if you're angry about it.'

He shrugged. 'He's young and foolish enough to put himself in that situation. There's nothing to say about it.'

I couldn't find a good enough reply to give to him, so I walked quietly beside him. I didn't have a sibling, I would never know what that kind of betrayal would ever feel like. The closest I had to that feeling was the argument I had had with Nathaniel, but it hadn't really affected me.

'So, you and Greengrass had a fight?'

'I wouldn't say a fight,' I said, the cold air was surely making my nose go red. 'A difference in opinions that neither of us can overlook.'

'Right,' Sirius nodded, his brow furrowed. 'So what does that mean?'

I didn't really know what he was asking me. Did he want to know what we had spoken about? What we didn't agree on? Or was he asking what it meant for mine and Nathaniel's friendship and the benefits part.

'Well, it's safe to say he definitely won't be at the party.'

I saw a small smile slide across Sirius' face and he nodded. 'Okay. Never liked him that much, anyway.'

'Sirius, you don't like the majority of Slytherins,' I laughed.

'Not true! I like you.'

I raised my eyebrows at him, still smiling. 'Who else?'

'Zabini seems nice enough.'

'Anyone else?'

'I'd take it as a compliment if I were you,' he said and reached into his coat pocket, for what I knew was a cigarette.

I rolled my eyes whilst beaming at the same time.

* * *

Remus Lupin had been AWOL since at least last Thursday, so I couldn't help but flash him a smile when I walked into History of Magic. He gave a half-hearted smile back and then looked back at his notes - it wasn't the reply I was hoping for but I'd take it.

He looked pale, but I suppose having an extremely ill mother would bring you down quite a bit. Especially when she always seemed to be knocking at Death's door once a month. He definitely had a hard life and it showed.

After the class finished, I had to almost sprint to catch up with Remus. He usually waited and we would walk down to the Great Hall for break together but he almost bolted the minute Professor Binns disappeared through the wall.

'Hey,' I said breathlessly as I caught up with him. 'Do you want the notes from Friday's class? I can get them to you tonight. Binns said it would almost definitely come up in the exam, it was a timeline on when wands first came into circulation and how quickly thy spread across the world.'

'That would be good, Nova,' Remus nodded and spoke quietly. 'Thanks.'

'Remus, if you ever want to talk about your mum you _can_ talk to me, you know.' I almost had to stop myself from sighing with relief. Being sympathetic and understanding was sometimes difficult for me, so every time I tried to be either of them, it felt like I was oppressing the weight keeping me from doing it in the first place.

He didn't say anything and I felt nothing but frustration. I do not put my soft side out there for just anyone and to do so and be left hanging by Remus Lupin - it was not acceptable. I had never even offered console to Adaline or Nathaniel until recently and I had known them for years but Remus Lupin, who I've known properly for a whole month, I felt I could offer my not-very-helpful-help and then get ignored.

* * *

I didn't care for my Tuesday timetable. History of Magic in the morning and then Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Adaline was in none of them and I sat beside Severus Snape in Defence – entirely my own fault, I know, but things had changed in the past month. I often found myself imagining the day Marlene McKinnon would offer to swap sitting next to Lily to sit with Severus, but that was completely barbaric and out of the question.

Severus and I rarely spoke at all anymore, especially now after my argument with Nathaniel, which I have no doubt he told Severus about. However, Professor Carrick decided she wanted us to have practice duels and everyone's natural partnership for this was who they sat next to – _fabulous._ She whisked the tables and chairs into thin air, and we all stood opposite our partners.

I cast a quick glance to Sirius who was with James. He caught my eye and gave a cheeky wink and turned back to James and I already knew they were both about to wreak havoc.

'_Stupefy_!'

_Bastard_. I went flying back and whacked my head of the floor, but I stood up almost immediately, fighting the embarrassment. I would not lose to Severus Snape.

'_Petrificus Totalus!_'

The greasy arsehole blocked it.

We both stood, wands pointed at each other almost daring the next one to make the next move.

'_Flipendo!_'

'_Impedimenta!_'

We both managed to dive out of the way of each other's jinxes, and I could see Severus beginning to get frustrated. I almost had to stop myself from laughing.

'I shouldn't hear _anybody_ shouting spells! Non-verbal only!' Professor Carrick was walking through the now quiet classroom, her stern expression made me wince. I was fine at non-verbal spells and using them, I just wasn't overly ecstatic about having them used against me.

Severus took this as an opportunity to catch me off guard, but I just kept using _Progeto_ until I felt him getting tired of the constant firing of spells. If I hadn't have known any better, I could swear he would spit fire he was that angry at how this duel was going. The minute he stopped on his last spell, I took my opportunity.

_Calvorio, _I thought, trying not to laugh at the outcome unfolding in front of me.

I had made Severus Snape bald. I heard Sirius' barking laughter behind me and James shouting, 'He's not greasy anymore!'

Even Professor Carrick had a smile on her face before dismissing the class and suggesting Severus go see Professor Slughorn to see if he had a potion to grow his hair back. I left the class with the Maruader's and Lily.

Severus marched by us on our way down the stairs and naturally, the boys couldn't help themselves.

'Blimey, Snivellus, I almost didn't recognise you there!' James boomed.

'It's a pity Nova didn't fix that nose, though,' Sirius said thoughtfully, I couldn't help but laugh.

Severus spun round so fast I didn't recognise him for a moment. He came storming up to me.

'You think you're truly something special, don't you, Bruce? Prancing around with these imbeciles, you have no idea what's coming to you.'

Sirius stepped in front of me, acting like a wall between Severus and I, puffing his chest out. 'And what's that?'

I stepped around Sirius and shot him a dirty look. I did not need him - or anyone - to fight my battles. Severus attempted a smirk, but it turned into a snarl.

'The escort of Slytherin house, now making her way through Gryffindor, starting off with a blood traitor. Yes - Bruce has nothing but friends in Slytherin, now,' the sarcasm dripped from his voice and I clenched my fists but not even in a blink of an eye, Severus was knocked to the ground, clutching his face and I looked at Sirius in horror. He put his hands up in innocence and mumbled something along the lines of 'it wasn't me'.

I looked round him to see Remus clutching his fist and James had his arm on his shoulder, beaming like a proud father.

'Bloody hell, Moony, that was some punch.'

The boys stepped over Severus as if he wasn't even there but Lily and I both hesitated and then followed them awkwardly. I wanted to catch up with Remus and thank him but also ask him why he felt the need to do that for me, considering he's barely spoken to me since her came back to school but I noticed Lily constantly glancing back and with her teeth sunk hard into her lip.

'Look, if you want to make sure he's okay, I won't judge and I won't tell,' I said nodding towards James who still had his hand on Remus' shoulder but Lily shook her head.

'No, I don't agree with what he said at all and to be honest, he _did_ deserve it but-'

'It's not nice to see someone being bullied, is it?'

She looked surprised that I had called it bullying but it was. I had always thought that whether the Marauders (well, James and Sirius) were my friends or not - they did bully Severus Snape (whether he brought it on himself most of the times or not).

'No, it's not nice,' Lily replied quietly.

'You two used to be friends,' I said thoughtfully. I wanted her to know it was okay to feel sorry for him, because it really was.

She nodded in response and opened her mouth as if to speak and then shut it again. She cast a glance at me and then looked at the floor.

'He called me a mudblood, that's why don't speak anymore.'

I was genuinely shocked. I could remember them both being by each-others side from first year, practically inseparable and when you would hear Severus talk about Lily in the common room to Nathaniel, who was never interested in how good Lily was at anything. Severus really thought the world of her.

'I'm sorry he called you that,' I said, and it was now Lily's turn to look at me shocked. 'It's a vile word and people who use it are just as disgusting.'

'I blame that Avery and Mulciber, he changed when he became friends with them.'

I agreed silently. I had even noticed a change in him in 5th year. He was quieter and would sneak off without an explanation.

'Look at our girls getting on,' James grinned and nudged Sirius with his elbow as Lily and I caught up with the boys at the Great Hall. Sirius had a tinge of red on his cheeks and pushed James off into the wall.

'OW!'

Seeing James changed Lily's demeanour almost immediately and she laugh laughed and dragged him into the Great Hall where I knew she would force him to do homework for the last part of the school day.

'You okay?' I chuckled at Sirius, who rubbed the back of his neck.

'Aye,' he replied.

'_Aye_?'

'I remember you saying that all the time, not so much now though,' he shrugged, and I laughed, again. Why did I always laugh like a stupid little girl when I was around Sirius?

'My mother made sure to batter it out my head quite quickly,' I said and changed my voice to mimic my mothers. 'A young prestigious lady could not dare to be heard speaking slang.'

Now Sirius laughed at me, but I tried not to smile like I usually do when he laughed. I couldn't help it, it was infectious!

'Come on, go study,' he said and waved his arm lazily into the Great Hall. 'I bet you've still not done the Transfiguration essay for tomorrow.'

I screwed my face up and scoffed, 'You are 100% correct, but I bet you haven't don't it either.'

'Of course not, so we'll do it together tonight in the library.'

I didn't answer him, instead I smiled sarcastically at him and walked off to the Slytherin table to find Adaline but I knew he knew my answer was yes.

* * *

**Kathleen by Catfish and the Bottlemen**


	12. Chapter 12

No One Does It Better

Chapter 12

* * *

_If you bled, I'd bleed the same._

_If you're scared, I'm on my way._

Severus Snape's hair had grown back to its normal long black greasy self by the weekend and if looks could kill, I would have been rotting away in the Slytherin Common Room since Wednesday's incident. I had tried to talk to Remus numerous times to at least say _thank you_ or compliment his punch, at least but he was never anywhere to be seen like normal and would practically bolt if he seen me coming.

'And you're sure that you don't want to at least know a little bit of a theme?'

Adaline and I were getting ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend and to save me from rushing and getting a dress on the Hogsmeade weekend on the day of my birthday party, I was going to get one today.

'No, because you are going to make sure there is no theme!' I said sliding my Chelsea boots on. I had put on black jeans to make it easier to get changed when trying dresses on, along with my cream ribbed jumper and the green coat I wore the day I went out with Sirius, James and Lily.

'I'm not sure that will be possible anymore,' Adaline mumbled but I ignored it.

'What are you both going to do in Hogsmeade?'

I was going through my bag and rolled my eyes when I heard Cecilia's question. As previously mentioned, nosey doesn't even cover it.

'Shopping,' Adaline shrugged. 'Probably a few drinks in the Three Broomsticks, what about you and-?'

'Giles and I are going to Madam Puddifoots,' Cecilia beamed as I grimaced into my bag. Giles Parkinson was as sleazy as they came, Cecilia was just going to be another notch on the bedpost.

'That's nice, have you been going out long?' Adaline entertained her. She was always better at fake-socialising with the other girls in the dormitory than I was.

It's not that I didn't like the other girls, but I had never taken to any of them enough to befriend them. One of my best and worst flaws was if I wasn't interested, I didn't care and believe me, I really was not interested in Cecilia Randolph's life.

'He only just asked me yesterday,' she said lazily, running her hands over her black skirt and cocking her head at herself in the mirror. 'I want to say I was surprised, but I knew he was bound to ask-'

'Will we go, Addie?' I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder. 'I want to get to Gladrags before it gets too busy.'

'Ooh, looking for anything specific?'

_Your fucking nose in my business, that's what._

'A birthday outfit,' I forcefully smiled and Cecilia cast a smile at Adaline.

'S_o_ exciting,' she said. 'I can't wait to see what you get! Are you and Sirius going to be matching?'

'Excuse me?' I had to stop myself from sneering in her face. Matching what?

'Matching outfits, obviously!'

I pulled a disgusted face. 'Absolutely not.'

'Shame,' she said and looked over my outfit. 'You would suit red.'

I watched as she skipped out to the Common Room and turned to Adaline who was holding in her laughed. I held my fingers to my temple.

'Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me this party isn't Gryffindor themed.'

'Don't be stupid,' Adaline said and pulled on my arm and walked to the dormitory door. 'It's half Slytherin for you.'

I almost screamed.

I would have always gone for a green outfit if I could have, but now I knew the theme of the party, I was even more determined that that was the colour t I had to have.

'I still can't believe you agreed to it,' I said to Adaline over the curtain in the dressing room in Gladrags. I was pulling off a hideous lime green suit the sales assistant had insisted I try on. 'It's so cringey.'

'It'll be funny,' Adaline called over from the shop floor. 'Loosen up.'

'Says you!' I yelled back, Adaline, of all people, was not one for taking part in any form of prank, joke or anything remotely funny.

I slid on a pair of hunter green flared trousers that pulled up to my waist and a matching coloured v-neck sleeveless crop top. The same sales assistant had said they had been testing the waters with some muggle shops in London when she handed me this outfit.

'I know, but it's funny to see you be embarrassed,' she replied back to me. 'You can't handle it.'

I pulled the curtain and stood in front of Adaline, a disapproving smile on my face.

'That's not very nice,' I said.

'That's friendship for you,' she shrugged and then sighed. 'You look amazing.'

I looked in the mirror. I had always been a sucker for dress trousers and these ones specifically sculpted my bum perfectly and then flared out just at my knees and if anything, they made my waist look smaller.

'Here, put this through the loops,' the sales assistant came running up to us excitedly and handed me a long silver chain. The girl did it herself and let a long piece of the chain fall down the front of the trousers. 'Now that's a completed outfit!'

I smiled politely at the girl and then beamed at Adaline. 'I'll take it.'

'What are you going to get Sirius as a present?'

'Is that a thing?' I asked as we left Gladrags and walked back into the busy Hogsmeade town.

'I would like to think so, he's your friend!' Adaline said.

'I don't know then,' I said. 'But I'm not going to think of something in one day. Drink time?'

'Drink time,' she nodded and we both walked into the Three Broomsticks. I cast a glance down to the Hogs Head pub and smiled before entering its busier, more popular rival.

When we walked in, it was just going onto lunch time, so the pub was filling up quite quickly, but we managed to find a table for two just at the door. We had to sit with our jackets on due to the cold draft, but that was something a few butterbeers would fix– yes, only butterbeers.

Madam Rosmerta looked harassed as the numbers began to pour in and I couldn't help feel somewhat responsible with the amount of girls that were coming up to Adaline and I saying they were buying their outfit for the party this weekend. It was funny, most of them seemed to be talking to Adaline about it over me and I thought about what Remus had said to me earlier in the month about how I came across intimidating sometimes. Personally, I didn't see it and I would definitely have put a bet on that Adaline was more frightening than me.

To be fair, we could both be as bitchy as the other. I reckon that's what it is.

'I can't believe how many people are going to come,' I said to Adaline as two Hufflepuff girls (potentially Katy Oscar and Leyla… oh I don't know their names properly) left our table after talking to us about their outfits.

'Nova, almost everyone has been up for it,' Adaline replied taking a sip of her butterbeer. 'Except a few.'

I followed her eyes as they fell onto a table in the corner of the pub which seated Nathaniel, Severus, Regulus and a couple more 6th and 7th year Slytherin boys. I shook my head and took a big gulp of my own drink.

'Fuck them,' I replied, and Adaline merely shrugged in response.

The door swung open and obviously, it had to be the Marauders that walked in. Due to sitting right at the door, they never even noticed us sitting peacefully. I watched with a smile as Sirius and James sent Madam Rosmerta into a fit of giggles just by ordering their drinks. Remus and Peter had disappeared into the crowd of the pub to find a seat, so I knew I would at least have a quiet Hogsmeade trip once Sirius and James took their drinks to their friends.

'One more and then we'll go?' I said to Adaline and stood up to go to the bar, watching Sirius and James disappear into the crowd with their drinks.

'Sounds good, I have so much Arithmancy work to do for Monday,' Adaline whined.

I rested my forearms on the bar and waited for Madam Rosmerta to make her way through the faces to me. She smiled, flustered at me when she seen me waiting.

'Two butterbeers, please,' I asked.

'I wouldn't have taken you for a butterbeer kind of girl.'

I turned to the voice that came from directly beside me and seen Cian McGlaggen, a fellow 7th year from Gryffindor standing beside me. I think he was in Defence Against the Dark Arts with me.

'What would you expect me to be drinking?' I asked wryly, my eyebrow raised of its own accord, it has a mind of its own sometimes.

He shrugged. 'Wine.'

I tried my best not to scowl at the thought. I always had to force white wine down my throat at big events with my parents but I can confirm, can make me completely legless two glasses down. I was brought back to attention by Cian laughing.

'So, I know not to get you wine for the party then?'

'Four sickles, darlin',' Madam Rosmerta chimed and I handed her the money and took my butterbeers.

'Oh, you're coming?' I asked, trying tone down the surprise in my voice.

'Yeah, Lily Evans put a poster in all the 7th year dormitories as far as I know,' he said, and I cocked my head to one side and actually looked at the boy in front of me. He had an amazing jawline – however not as firm as Sirius', I noted – his muscles were practically bulging out of his jumper – Sirius' were more discrete except when he wore those tight t-shirts he has - why am I comparing this boy to Sirius again?

Oh right, I wasn't meant to be. Oops. I was doing that a lot these days, comparing Sirius to other boys I spoke to, it was beginning to irritate me. I suppose Cian was good looking in all his own rights, definitely a candidate for bringing my dry spell to an end. Seventh year had managed to take all thoughts of boys out of my head but every now and then I got a bit _needy_. I was a growing girl, it's not my fault!

'Are you and Black a thing then?' Cian asked, propping one elbow onto the bar, he was half smiling and half frowning.

'No, what makes you say that?' These assumptions would drive me crazy, I knew it.

'The joint party?' he laughed.

'Oh, no,' I replied and took a drink of one of the butterbeers I had bought. I caught Adaline's glare from afar, I had left her sitting alone for a little too long. 'It's quite a lengthy story really, but no. Just friends.'

He nodded thoughtfully. 'Cool, I'll see you around then.'

'Cool,' I replied and gave a fleeting smile to him and began walking back to Adaline who was still glaring at me. I sat her butterbeer down on the table and took my seat.

'Thought I was never going to get this,' she muttered and took a big gulp of the drink. 'What was McGlaggen saying to it?'

'Nothing, just asking about the party.'

'Mmm.'

We finished our drinks quite quickly after we realised it was coming up to one o'clock in the afternoon and Adaline had a mini meltdown about how much work she had to do for next week.

As we got up to leave a hand tugged on mine and I turned to see Sirius, grinning at me.

'Where are you going?' he asked and nodded to Adaline as his hello.

'Back up the castle,' I replied. 'We have homework and we've got what we needed.'

'What's that?'

'Just an outfit for the party,' I shrugged and then looked down. Sirius' hand was still holding on to mine and all of a sudden, I felt my face heat up and more than likely, turn red. I pulled it away and tucked my hair behind my ear.

'Can I see?' he now had a boyish smile on his face, it was infectious. I liked Sirius in normal clothes, he dressed smart and if anything, it made him more attractive (not that I found him attractive enough to fancy him, of course. Absolutely not).

He wore black lace up boots with black jeans and a light grey sweater along with a dark grey long coat and a black scarf. Plain but effective and let's face it, he knew how to dress according to his name.

'No, you cannot,' I smiled. 'We have to go, I'll see you later at some point?'

'What was McGlaggen talking to you about?' Sirius asked in another attempt to keep me planted in the Three Broomsticks.

'Nothing,' confused as to why he needed to know. 'Why?'

'Just asking. Why don't you stay for one more? You too, Zabini.'

'We have to go, Sirius,' I said as I felt Adaline stiffen up behind me at the thought of staying in Hogsmeade anymore.

'Excuse us.'

I heard the familiar voice of Nathaniel and looked as him and the others who had been in the pub, were standing behind Sirius. All three of us, Sirius, Adaline and I were blocking the door.

'Sorry,' Adaline said and pulled me out of their way, but Sirius turned to the group.

'Good meeting today, guys?' he asked brightly, but I hinted the sarcasm in his voice. 'Which one of you are going to suck You-Know-Who off first then?'

The idiot couldn't help himself. Nathaniel looked at me and then barged past Sirius, bumping into his shoulder as he went and the majority followed, some of them eyeing Sirius up as they went.

'Why could you not just keep your mouth shut?' I asked him as Snape was the last one to walk by us.

'Why should-'

'Excuse me,' another voice interjected, and a rush of anxiety flooded through me at what the outcome of this new encounter would be.

Sirius turned away from me to face his brother. 'It's good to see that although your common sense seems to have disappeared, your manners have not.'

'Honestly, brother,' Regulus replied quietly, taking another step towards Sirius. I was all of a sudden very aware that the entire Hogwarts population of the pub was watching the two brothers, who were known never to have spoken to each other in their time here, square up to each other. James, Remus and Peter had moved from their table to beside me. I had never seen James look so stern. 'You really need to hide that chip on your shoulder a lot better.'

Regulus then forced his way past Sirius out of the Three Broomsticks and much to my surprise – and horror – Sirius followed him out.

'Sirius, leave it please,' I said tugging on his jacket sleeve. I shouldn't have bothered; he threw my hand away. I stood back, falling into line with Adaline and the rest of the Marauders.

'You think what you're doing will make them happy?' Sirius called out to Regulus who continued to walk away. 'You're better than that and we both know it!'

Regulus stopped walking and turned to look at his brother. It was then I noticed a scary difference between the two. Regulus looked almost sick. He was paler than normal and his cheeks almost hollow and his eyes practically bulging from his face.

I watched while they stared at each other. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn they were reading each other's minds – maybe I would have preferred it. This was heart breaking to watch, I had seen them both play together, love each other as brothers when we were little and now, I was watching them, practically strangers in the street.

Regulus turned and walked away towards the castle. I looked at James, almost looking for permission to be the one to go to Sirius first. He nodded towards Sirius giving me the approval.

I knew I didn't need to comfort him, but I was partly at fault for this outburst, so I felt obliged to deal with the aftermath. If I had never told Sirius about what I knew about Regulus, he would continue to ignore him and would be able to at least stick his head in the sand, which I was sure he was doing beforehand. With every step I took, the guilt got worse.

I linked my arm through his and rested my hand on his arm. I looked at the snow on the ground as we began to walk up to the castle. I looked up at Sirius' face when I heard a sniff.

'Okay?' I asked him quietly.

He removed his arm from my grasp and then threw it over my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket his other hand and lit it and took a draw before answering me.

'Yeah,' he replied shakily, and I noticed a few rouge tears on his cheeks. 'I just wish he wasn't so naive to believe in it all.'

'I know,' I replied and hesitantly wrapped my right arm around his waist.

I knew how it would look on the outside, but I didn't know how else to show him I was there for him at this point and to some extent, only I understood what he was truly losing. Some people, including Sirius sometimes, often just seen it as two brothers with two different views on the world but I knew, deep down, Sirius was losing his innocent little brother to a darker force and that was what hurt the most.

* * *

**Where's my Love by SYML**


	13. Chapter 13

No One Does It Better

Chapter 13

_You know there are some days,  
When I really feel like this could work -  
Like you and I are finally gonna get it right.  
Then there are days like today,  
When you make me wanna tear my fucking hair out_

* * *

The Hogsmeade incident weighed on Sirius a lot more than he was letting on, but he would never admit that to anyone – namely James and I who would try between us to get him to open up over it. We failed every time. Any time we would try to bring up Regulus or simply ask Sirius if he was okay, we would be directed into a conversation about the party or he would exit the room altogether if he could.

It was the Thursday night before the party (I honestly believe time _truly_ flies) and I had decided to throw myself into Transfiguration work. For it being my favourite subject, I was falling behind in it the most. All my other classes, I was doing perfectly well in, and would have asked for the extra help if I needed it but in truth, Professor McGonagall terrified me.

It was just me and Sirius in the library that night. Everyone else was either on prefect duties or actually caught up on their homework. I remembered the years in Hogwarts when I would do my homework the second it was handed to me, but this year had been different, and I had to stop kidding myself it was the workload. It had been _him_.

'You're staring is unsettling,' Sirius said as he scribbled on his parchment.

I smirked because he hadn't even had to look up to know what I was looking at him. It was like how I always knew when he had his eyes on me, all the way from first to sixth year when we weren't close, I had always known.

I sighed and pushed my parchment away, resting my arms on my head. 'I don't know how I'm going to pass this.'

'Where are you getting stuck?' he asked.

It was annoying, Transfiguration was one of the classes Sirius was exceptionally knowledgeable _and_ talented in.

'_Everything_. Human Transfiguration for one – that's just downright fucking madness. Yes, the animagus and metamorphmagus side of it, I can write about that for days – I love it,' I said quickly when Sirius raised a playful eyebrow. 'But I can't even change both my eyebrows at the same time never mind the rest of what she wants us to be able to do with it! And then there is Conjuration, there are too many laws on it to make it possible to think of why we should learn it in the first place!'

'Would you like my help?'

I paused for a moment, I rarely accepted help because I would always like to think I would be able to better myself, well, myself. But for being this behind and struggling this early on in the school year, I had no option.

'Yes,' I whined.

And that was it. Sirius did help me a lot. He was ridiculously good at the subject and practiced with me all night to change my eyebrows multi-coloured – not the standard one colour McGonagall had required of us. The best part was, he didn't even laugh at me which I thought he would – my eyebrows were changing colour! If anything, he grinned proudly and then got told off by Madam Pince for clapping at my achievement.

'Excited for your birthday?' I asked as we packed up. Sirius was November 3rd - Saturday, party day - and I was November 4th - Sunday, hangover day.

'I'm more excited for _our_ party,' he replied. 'And to see your face when you see the place.'

'I already know I'm going to murder you for it all.'

'I think that's a lie.'

'We'll see,' I smiled.

'So,' Sirius cleared his throat and shifted his weight. 'Are you taking anyone to it with you?'

'Like a date?' I asked. I tried to sound blasé, but if anything, I think I sounded nervous. I don't know why but I had felt constantly on my toes when I had been around Sirius the past few weeks. If I caught him staring, I was immediately wondering if I looked okay – did I fuck up my make-up? Was my hair a mess?

'Yes, a date.'

'I don't know, I never actually thought about it. I could probably find someone, I suppose.'

'I wasn't planning on it.'

'Oh?'

'Well, the way I thought about it, we don't want to be tied down to one person on our night, do we?' he was still shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

'I suppose not.'

'So, will we make a deal? We go ourselves?'

'Sure,' I said sceptically, this just felt like weird conversation for us to be having in the first place. Why should it matter if we show up with someone or not?

Boys are weird.

* * *

Friday dragged on for what felt like an eternity but the closer we got to the end of the day, the more anxious I got. I had almost fully convinced myself that everyone was only showing up to the party purely for Sirius because he was more liked than I was, and I had only been included because everyone took pity on me.

Honestly, being alone in my head was a dangerous thing.

I sat and stared at my lunch, my stomach turning at the thought of anything going into it. Adaline was chatting animatedly next to me to a couple of the Slytherin girls that were coming tomorrow night, but I couldn't listen. Who was actually coming for me? Adaline. The Slytherins in my year were purely coming because it was a party, I could tell you on one hand how many conversations I had had with each of those girls in the past 6 years. Those attending from the rest of the houses, it _was_ for Sirius and Sirius only. The girls were going because they fancied him, and they could dress to impress, and the guys were going because he really was just a lad's lad. He was a difficult guy _not _to like.

'Nova!'

'Hm?' I said, snapping back to reality, with six pairs of eyes on me.

'I was just telling them about your outfit.'

'Oh,' I cleared my throat. 'Yes, I love it. Absolutely stunning.'

Adaline was trying her best not to grimace at my response but what else did she want me to say? It was stunning and I did love it, was I meant to tell them how many sit-ups and runs I was doing every morning to make sure I looked perfect in it on the night?

'Sorry, I have to run to the library,' I pushed my plate away. 'I have potions last and I haven't finished the essay due!'

I left the table as quickly as I could so Adaline couldn't question or stop me. She had Ancient Runes after lunch anyway, so she wouldn't be hunting me down any time soon.

I managed to get a table tucked away into the corner of the library, far away from the door so no one could find me unless they came looking. I didn't even have any potions homework to do, it was the only lie that got me a quick and appropriate exit. We had been given more Transfiguration homework this morning, but I knew it would be pointless starting it now. Plus, I'd probably need Sirius' help again.

My mind then wandered to the homework due for next week and I knew already I wouldn't have enough time over the weekend to do a single bit of it. Right now, tonight and maybe a small portion of tomorrow would be my only chances. I started to feel my chest getting tighter as I thought of the small amount of time I had for schoolwork and then my mind darted to the party. I had so much to do and I'd be at a party where people probably wouldn't even notice if I showed up or not and that was all my own fault. I wasn't a _bad_ person, but I would never had said I was entirely _nice_. I had a tough exterior, that was all. I only gave time to people who saw past it.

I bit down on my lip and stared at the high ceiling above me. _Damn it,_ I started to feel tears leaking out my eyes. I tapped the tears away with my fingers, but they just kept trickling out.

'Nova?'

I wiped my eyes quickly and lowered my eyes. It was Remus, thankfully – well, it's not someone I wouldn't want to see me cry anyway.

'Hi,' I put on a chirpy voice and smiled weakly.

'Do you want me to go?'

'No1 No, it's fine.'

Remus took his seat cautiously and emptied his bag onto the table. Remus was in every class with me, so I waited to see what he was going to make a start on – I'd be as well just following what he did. It would help me take my mind off another mental breakdown.

'Defence essay on non-verbal spells for Tuesday,' he said as if reading my mind.

I nodded and began to pull out my parchment and quill. I wrote the essay heading and then realised because I didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts today, I didn't have any of my textbooks. The tears threatened again, and I tried to dab them away without Remus noticing.

'Nova, are you okay?'

'I don't have the books to write this,' I sniffed and kept my eyes focused on the parchment.

I heard the chair Remus was in scraping, I looked up and he was off. Probably away to get Adaline to come and get me out of any public space before I started a full-scale crying match.

'Here,' he returned and plopped the correct book in front of me.

I burst into tears. It was such a nice gesture and the last thing I needed when I was bringing myself down, was for someone to be kind to me. Remus took the seat next to me and didn't say a word.

'I-I'm sorry,' I blubbered. 'I think – I think I'm j-just a bit over-overwhelmed.'

He nodded.

'It-It's just, t-the p-p-party,' _breathe Nova_, 'I-I'm just going to-to be a sp-spare part.'

'What makes you think that?' Remus asked me softly.

'No-no one l-likes me.'

'Who told you that?' again, he spoke softly to me. I did not deserve Remus Lupin, I really didn't.

I didn't know how to answer his question. He was right, no one had outright ever _said_ they didn't like me. I was just assuming.

'Nobody,' I sniffed quietly. 'But you s-said it yourself, I'm i-in-intimidating.'

Remus sighed and gave a weak laugh. 'Nova, that doesn't equal dislike in any way. If anything, it means some of the girls look up to you. Lily even said herself, she's always admired how independent you are and that you just don't care about anyone's opinion.'

'But-'

'No buts, you are being silly. You do not need to speak to hundreds of people and be friends with all of them to know they like you.'

'Okay,' I hiccoughed.

'You are right, though. You are overwhelmed because you're not usually the centre of attention but let's face it, Padfoot is making you it. Am I right?'

'Yes,' I sighed but also laughed a little. How was he so good at knowing these things about people. 'Sorry for the outburst, I'm not usually a crier.'

Remus smiled and moved back to his seat across from me. I wiped away the rest of the tears.

'It's okay. You'll be fine by tomorrow night, I promise.'

'Thanks Remus.'

We worked quietly on the essay from then on, only speaking to ask what the other was writing for certain aspects. This was the most Remus and I had spoken since Sirius' accident and I hoped he knew my 'Thanks' also extended to punching Severus that day after Defence.

Remus and I left for Potions before the bell went for classes to finish so we weren't fighting our way through the crowds. As we got to the Great Hall to go down to the Dungeons, the people who were studying appeared to have the same idea as us.

Cian McGlaggen was one of these people, I assumed he was probably going to Arithmancy.

'Alright Remus, Nova,' he greeted us.

'Cian,' Remus nodded. 'I'll see you down there, Nova.'

Remus caught up with Lily who cast an excited smile towards me as Cian stood by me. Nutter of a girl, honestly.

'You all sorted for tomorrow, then?' he asked, grinning. He stood tall in front of me, his hands casually in his pockets. His grin was quite infectious, but not as nearly inviting as Sirius- _no_, I'm not going do this again.

'I think so,' I nodded. 'I have had no input in the party planning so it'll be quite a surprise I think.'

'I bet,' he smiled, and the bell went. 'Look, I know it's your party and you may not want to but I was wondering-'

'Oi, Bruce!'

I looked over Cian's shoulder and watched as Sirius and James stood at the doors of the Great Hall, grinning at me.

'I'll be down in two seconds!' I called back and looked at Cian. 'Sorry about that.'

'It's fine,' he laughed. 'So, basically I'm asking if you'll-'

Sirius was beside us. 'McGlaggen! Good to see you, mate. Ready for tomorrow? Yeah? Great, mind if I steal Nova here? We have birthday things to discuss.'

I was staring at Sirius in complete disgust. Why was he being so fucking _rude_?

'I'll literally be sitting beside you in two minutes-'

'I know but time is of the essence,' Sirius replied and steered me away by the shoulders.

I threw an apologetic glance over to Cian, who just smiled politely and waved me off and turned towards the staircase. I whirled round to Sirius and James who were smiling at each other.

'_Well_?' I demanded. 'What's so bloody important?'

'Do you like vodka?' James asked.

'Are you having a laugh?' I looked at the two boys beside me. 'That is what was _so_ important.'

'Terribly important,' Sirius grinned – I can confirm, better than Cian anyway. 'We are getting the supplies tonight.'

'You pulled me away, from an _important conversation_ with someone to ask me about alcohol?'

'Yes,' Sirius replied with a confident nod.

'You fucking-_rat_-bastards!'

I stormed away from them at speed and slammed the door to the Potions classroom behind me. My face must have told a thousand words because Lily's cheerful smile when she seen me dropped instantly and Remus shook his head.

How dare _they_? The last time I checked, I was still allowed to speak to other boys that weren't the bloody Marauders! And the amount of times I would just happen across Sirius and some random girl galivanting around the castle! Furious didn't even cover me at this point.

'Come on, Nova, smile,' Sirius said has he took his seat next to me.

My reply was a cold hard stare as I placed everything out in front of my and then looked at Slughorn at the front of the class. My hand even twitched on my wand to hex him into oblivion, but I refrained. For once, I was praying that we were doing theory and not actually making potions. I would not be held responsible for my actions if I had to work with Sirius Black right now.

'Turn your pages to 215,' Slughorn said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Birthday luck._

* * *

'You can't be angry at me this weekend of all weekends,' Sirius was now pleading me as we finished up in potions.

'I think you'll find I can,' I left the room quickly, knowing Sirius hadn't even packed up yet. With any luck, I'd get to the common room before he could catch me.

'Nova, wait!'

I only stopped and turned because it was Lily.

'What happened before class?' she asked. 'James won't tell me.'

'Nothing, I was having a perfectly nice conversation with a nice boy and they two – mostly Sirius – decided that it was an unnecessary dialogue to be having and quite literally, pulled me away from it.'

Lily's face now went red. Okay, I knew what the boys had done was shit, but I did not think it would anger Lily.

'Can I ask, did Cian _ask_ you anything specific?'

'No,' I screwed my face in confusion. 'Why?'

'Those two!' she turned and began marching back down to Slughorn's classroom. I hesitated at first, but I followed out of sheer curiosity.

'I cannot believe the both of you!' she shouted as they emerged, Remus was now caught up in her wrath. 'You both knew fine well McGlaggen was going to ask Nova out and you deliberately sabotaged it!'

I probably should have been angrier now than I had been earlier, but now I was just completely stunned. I looked at the trio in front of me with my eyebrows so high I'm sure they were hidden in my hair.

'_Excuse me_?' I asked and Lily turned around, her face still as red as her hair.

'Cian had been asking me about you since Hogsmeade a lot and I recommended he ask to go to your party with you and I made the _bloody_ mistake of telling these idiots!'

Sirius' head had almost immediately fell to the ground at Lily's announcement, James was as white as a sheet and Remus just looked tired of the narrative. I couldn't wipe the amused smile off my face now, my tongue sticking right into my cheek.

'That is really interesting, Lily. Really interesting when did you actually _inform_ Sirius and James about this plan?'

Now Lily looked at me confused. 'The start of the week, why?'

I looked directly at Sirius who lifted his eyes briefly to meet mine and then they shot back down to the ground.

'That is very odd then isn't it? Sirius asked me to make a deal with him that we wouldn't take dates to the party, only last night! How _coincidental_!'

Now Lily's eyebrows had been raised and she turned around to Sirius and then to James who had covered his hand over his face.

'I think we should go,' Remus said and began walking but no one followed at first. 'Prongs? Lily?'

They followed him eventually, while Sirius and I remained at the doors to the classroom. He still wasn't meeting my eye and was leaning against the wall like a child being told off by a teacher.

'I'm going to need an explanation,' I stated.

'Well, what I said last night still stands. I don't think it would be fun to have to feel like you need to give someone constant attention when it's _your _party.'

'I don't disagree with that part at all actually. What I want to know is why you decided to bring it up after you found out I was going to be asked out by someone?'

He shrugged.

'_Sirius_!'

He kicked his heels off the wall this time and muttered 'I don't know.'

'You are completely unbelievable!' I threw my arms in the air and turned around. 'Just forget it, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Wait,' he pulled on my hand and pulled me right into him.

I fell into his chest softly, his hand moving to the small of my back and my hands automatically falling onto the wall at both sides of his waist – this was not the first time I had been up against the wall with a boy – but this boy was Sirius Black. _What the fuck was happening? _I looked up at him, trying not to look too bewildered by this entire situation.

He was looking down on me in a way I had never seen him look at me before and, almost like a magnet our two heads were being pulled closer together, my eyes locked on his lips.

'_Nova_?'

I had never jumped so high in my life. Sirius' grip on me disappeared and we were now standing side by side, facing Adaline who looked absolutely mortified.

* * *

**Forget About It by All Time Low.**

I thought lyrics in the song (at the start of the chapter) were just absolutely perfect for Nova and Sirius right now. What do you think?

Hope everyone is staying safe!


	14. Chapter 14

No One Does It Better

Chapter 14

* * *

_A__ll I wanna know, is just how far you wanna go._

I couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened. One minute, I was shouting at Sirius, the next minute we were almost kissing and then the minute after that Adaline was interrupting us. I wasn't an easily embarrassed person but good goblins, if I had the option between explaining the situation to Adaline or kissing a dementor, I'd take the Kiss.

I looked between Sirius and Adaline, almost feeling like I was being expected to choose. If I had the choice right now, I'd run for it. Yet, here I was literally in the middle of a completely wild situation and I had no idea what to do. I could stay with Sirius and – and I don't even know what we would do. Where do we go from here? Do we talk about what just happened? Do we move on? Do we act like what almost happen _didn't _happen? Or, I could go with Adaline and be interrogated with no actual answer to give her. Merlin, I didn't even know what had happened or why it was happening. How could I be expected to give her an answer?

Turns out the decision wasn't mine to make.

'I'll speak to you later,' Sirius cleared his throat and darted by me before I even got the chance to open my mouth. I watched as he walked further down the corridor, his hand running through his hair. My eyes finally drifted from Sirius to Adaline, who didn't seem to know whether to be amused or disapprove of the scene she had just barged in on.

'_So_?' she asked, a smirk appearing on her face slowly and I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

'Honestly, _I_ don't even know,' my voice was sounding strained. I was so fucking confused. 'One minute, I was shouting at him and the next minute he was pulling me in and…'

'Why were you shouting at him?'

'He purposely sabotaged Cian McGlaggen asking me out.'

'I _knew_ it,' Adaline grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Knew _what_?' I could hear the whine coming out my voice but I couldn't deal with secrets anymore. Secrets upon secrets were what had got me into this current situation and I was _so_ done with it.

'Sirius fancies the pants off of you Nova,' Adaline said, her chin tilting up in achievement. 'It's obvious.'

'No, he doesn't,' I replied flatly.

'Well how else do you explain…that?' she said pointing to the wall where we stood, pressed against each other, lips only moments apart…._Nova, stop_.

'I don't know, do I? I just know that Sirius Black does not fancy me. Think of all the girls I've caught him with since the start of the year! There was some Ravenclaw in a broom cupboard, another girl the day right after that. Amber Davies too - in the prefect's bathroom!' Adaline was still grinning, I had to prove her wrong – she was being ridiculous. 'Then I've seen him with Alexandria Reynold from Hufflepuff in the corner of the library _and_ Olivia Diggory down at the greenhouses-'

'Nova – what do all those girls have in common with you?'

I gave her my wide eyes _how-the-fuck-am-I-supposed-to-know-look _but it dawned on me almost immediately. I had noticed it almost straight away myself, but that did not mean that he fancied me.

'They're all blonde and blue eyed,' Adaline answered her own question.

I let out a sigh and conceded defeat. I still refused to believe it, though. I would talk with Sirius tonight like he said, and he would clear it up. The poor guy maybe just hadn't had any action in a while and I was there and I had been convenient and it had been a mistake. That was the only possible theory.

* * *

As it turns out, Sirius and I didn't get a chance to talk. For one, I ate dinner quickly and then dashed straight down to the quidditch pitch to run some laps – both for my birthday outfit and for my mind. Afterwards, I hung about the library hoping he might show up, but he didn't and neither did James or Lily or Remus – Merlin, I would have even taken Peter if I could have. But no one was around.

I woke up on the morning of the party – and Sirius' 18th birthday - feeling like I had gotten little to no sleep at all. All I did, all night was toss and turn my mind running through everything from my breakdown with Remus to Cian McLaggen asking me out to Sirius. Nevertheless, I got up and headed down to the quidditch pitch for my last pre-party run and sit-up session. If I knew anything today, it was that I _would _look good in this outfit. I picked up the present and card I had gotten for Sirius and took it with me. I would head for breakfast once I was finished, so if I caught him at any point, I was prepared.

I got back up from the pitch just in time for breakfast and caught Adaline heading into the Great Hall and joined her, still clutching Sirius present to my chest. I had barely manage to sit down at the Slytherin table before James was over at me.

'Nova, you need to come over - Sirius is on his way!'

He was pulling at my arm to get me back out of the seat and I grabbed Adaline as well - no way was I going through this alone. I held the present tightly in my hand as I walked with my head down towards the Gryffindor table. I was a sweaty mess and was wearing grey sweats and a green zipper. I was in no way prepared for whatever James had planned.

When I arrived at the table, the Marauders, Lily and the other Gryffindors were all gathered around a masterpiece on the table. There was a massive chocolate birthday cake covered in all kinds of sweets – chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, sugar quills – and topped with a firework sparkler style 18. Scattered around the cake was everyone's gifts and charmed confetti was falling around the entire Gryffindor table.

'You're going to be the one to show him the cake,' James said to me and I faltered for words. I couldn't possibly do it – we hadn't even spoken since last night and you're not telling me James didn't know what happened.

'No, James, please,' I begged. 'You do it. You're his best friend.'

'So are you.'

'James-'

'Guys!' Lily said nodding her head towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Sirius beamed almost immediately when he saw me at the Gryffindor table – or he was beaming because it was his birthday. It was the latter, definitely.

'Together,' I elbowed James as he got closer.

'Happy Birthday!' we both shouted on time. To my surprise, Sirius engulfed me in a hug and whirled me around and straight after, he hugged James.

It took him a while to get around everyone – even Adaline gave him a one-armed hug with a cheeky wink at me at the same time. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Presents then!' James declared. 'Nova, Adaline, take a seat! Who's first?'

I threw a nervous glance towards Adaline but shrugged and took the empty space that was next to Sirius, Adaline sitting on his other side.

'I'll go with yours, Prongs,' Sirius hadn't stopped smiling since he got here. Merlin, it was stupidly cute how much he loved his birthday.

He made his way through everyone and received gifts that even I was jealous of. Lily had gotten him a record player – for his new flat when he found one, James had gotten him tickets to a Falmouth Falcons game that was being played over the Christmas holidays along with a basket of both wizard and muggle alcohol. Remus was practical and simple and gave him a penknife, which no doubt would be useful to him and Peter gave him more sweets than you could believe to see.

He turned to me after opening them and grinned. I felt terrible – mine was nowhere near as extravagant or even useful to him. I played with it in my hands and then forced a smile, passing it over to him.

'Happy Birthday, it's not much but – I just thought you would like it.'

He ripped off the paper and looked down at it quietly. He hated it - he actually hated it. I had fucked up on this one and there was no going back.

I had been so unsure on what to get him – what do you get a boy that has everything? My mind had been doing so much overtime on it and then, in one of my daydreams I remembered when we were younger how he would come running down the stairs in Grimmauld Place to me, Tales of Beedle the Bard in his hand, and he would tell me about the story he had just read. I was lucky, my mother would read them to me, but Sirius had to do it himself. I thought how much he had loved that book and all I could think about was how it was now lost in his room in that house. So that was my present to him, a new copy of the book for a new beginning and maybe - just maybe, when he got older, he could actually read them to his own children.

'I remembered how much you loved the stories and I thought your copy will be -'

I didn't get the chance to finish because I was being engulfed in a hug and then all of a sudden, my head was wandering off to yesterday afternoon - the last time we had been this close to each other.

'Thank you,' he pulled away and I noticed the gratitude on his face and knew that he meant it.

* * *

I had no time to talk to Sirius after breakfast at all. Lily whisked all of the boys and Adaline off to the Room of Requirement to start decorating and I was left for the majority of the day by myself. To stop myself for going another run, I holed myself in the common room to try and get as much of my homework done as possible.

Adaline came in late afternoon – practically the evening – and bustled me to dinner immediately so we could have a good amount of time to get ready.

'She is a nightmare,' Adaline complained as she picked at her potatoes. 'Honestly, a proper dictator. Pettigrew was afraid to take a break to _breathe_, Potter followed her around like a lost puppy before she jinxed him for not actually doing anything and Black – he was just as bad as Lily for making sure everything was perfect.'

I caught her looking at me out the side of her eye, but I didn't bite.

'Well, it is his party too – he will want it to go smoothly.'

'Mmhhmm.'

I was playing with the food on my plate. My stomach was doing somersaults and I could not be dreading this any more than what I was. I needed to be drunk before I got there, I knew that much.

'So, the alcohol situation,' I said to Adaline with a lower voice. We were early to dinner anyway, so the table was quiet anyway. 'How easy would it be for you to get a bottle for us to get ready?'

'I think as the birthday girl, we could do something about that. Finish that,' Adaline pointed to my dinner and stood up. 'I'll meet you in the room in about twenty minutes?'

I nodded in agreement and looked at the food in front of me. I had two options – try and eat the majority of it, decreasing the drunkenness I would feel before getting to the party or just leave it (not that I could eat it anyway) and be able to show up to the party happily drunk, somewhat relaxed and hopefully confident.

The second option obviously won but I ate all my vegetables to compensate. I pushed away my plate and said goodbye to some of the girls who had just sat down and had been telling me how excited they were for tonight.

Sirius had stopped out in the Entrance Hall as I walked out. He had his hands in his pockets and stood tall, his hair was damp and I tried not to think that he had been in the prefects bathroom again with… someone else. 'You're not finished eating already, are you?'

I shrugged in response. 'Early dinner so I can get an early start.'

He smirked and his eyebrows raised in amusement. 'Early start?'

'You've got to have a drink getting ready, it's a fact.'

'I'm sure it is.'

I realised quite quickly we hadn't been alone since yesterday, the incident still looming between us. I wanted to ask him about it so badly but I didn't know how to bring it up to him. I also wasn't sure if I wanted an explanation, it was best to leave it in the past. Wasn't it?

'Well, I better make a start,' I pointed to the door down to the dungeons. 'I'll see you soon?'

'Looking forward to it.'

* * *

**Business by Catfish and the Bottlemen.**

**Happy Sunday!**


	15. Chapter 15

_When we collide we come together,_

_If we don't we'll always be apart_

I seem to have a major problem with alcohol. I can't seem to control myself once I start and I end up – well, I end up completely fucking mad with it, to be perfectly honest.

Adaline had come skipping into the room with not just one – but _two_ – bottles of champagne for us. I had sat and sipped at it pleasantly whilst I did my make-up but by the time I got round to doing my hair, I was craving the feeling of drunkenness more. Champagne was incredibly dangerous, the bubbles make you go fuzzy with just one sip never mind one glass. I had about three glasses of it in the time it took me to wave my hair (half an hour).

'Outfit time,' Adaline swayed over to me as I sat up right on my bed trying not to let my head move without my control. She sat the trousers and bralette out at the foot of my bed and I just stared at it. It felt like it was zooming towards me. I realised my head was lolling, about to break off from my neck.

'I'm too pale for this,' I blurted out, pointing at it and looking at Adaline desperately. I was right too, my tan from summer was practically gone.

'Shut up and put it on. We need to be there for seven thirty.'

I glared at her in her gorgeous silver shimmer mini dress, her mahogany skin complimenting it so well. I was a _tiny_ bit jealous. It had a gorgeous cowl neck at the chest – I didn't suit cowl necks. I watched her look in the mirror and truly appreciated my best friend for what she is. Smart, fair, beautiful, my sister …

'Nova! You're spilling your drink all down yourself.'

I bounced back to reality and looked around myself lazily and surprisingly noticed the remainder of my champagne dripping down my arm. I sat the glass on the floor and sat at the edge of my bed.

'Okay, I'll go get changed.' I sighed and grabbed my outfit and shuffled to the toilet.

My runs, sit ups, squats – you name it - had did me the world of good. I stood and admired – again - how the trousers managed to sculpt my thighs and bum in the most flattering way and my stomach – I swear I could see at least 4 little packs of the 6. I was proud of myself.

I had managed at least 10 minutes without a drink, which was a good start. I made a deal with myself that I would have no more until I got the party or I would really be in trouble of messing the night up before it even began. I sat on the toilet seat for a couple more minutes so that the room stopped spinning around me, but I heard more voices and I knew it was the other girls from the dormitory appearing to get ready, so I forced myself out. It was time to go.

There was a lot of ducking and diving to do on our way to the Room of Requirement but we both made it without being seen by ay teachers or worse, Filch or Peeves. Adaline and I stood outside the large double doors and I took in a deep breath, it was time to see what all the fuss had been about. Adaline pushed the door open and I tried to thrust down the re-emerging anxiety that was threatening to appear, despite how drunk I was.

I had never been in the room but I didn't realise it was this big. It was massive and of course, true to his word, it was decorated in a sea of red and gold on one side and then green on silver on the other. I know it wasn't what I wanted but I couldn't help but laugh. Adaline was beaming at me and I laughed and shook my head.

'There better not be any fucking tiaras,' I joked, now secretly hoping I would be getting one. It would compliment my outfit perfectly.

'No comment,' she said and ushered me further in to the middle of the room. It was half past 7 exactly so not everyone was here. I noticed a few people from other houses, but I couldn't seem to find any of the boys.

'Oh my goodness! You look – just wow!'

Lily was hugging me - her smile was from ear to ear. She wore a gorgeous deep red dress that fell just above her knees with a sweetheart neckline. She was stunning.

'You too, Lily,' I smiled back to her. 'Where is-?'

'Drinks! You both need a drink,' Lily said and pulled me towards the green and silver part of the room. I couldn't help but notice how much the green of my outfit matched this part of the room – a tiara would almost make me look the part. 'All the drink is on this end, help yourself we have everything from butterbeer, firewhisky, white wine, red wine, vodka-'

'What's that?' I asked picking up the bottle filled with clear liquid that she had just pointed to.

'It's a spirit,' Lily said taking it off me and opening it. 'Have it with juice.' I watched as she poured a quarter of it into a cup for me and topped it up with orange juice and then handed it to me. I held the cup up and then knocked it back.

'You can't even taste it,' I said, with a surprised smile. Lily and Adaline laughed. 'That's going to be lethal then, isn't it?'

'Not drunk already, Nova?' I heard James Potter behind me and I had never spun around so fast in my life.

All four Marauders were in front of me. James was grinning at me and pulling me into a hug first, followed by Remus and then an awkward handshake with Peter. I couldn't help myself, throughout it all, my eyes were only on _him._ I stood in front of Sirius, he could make the first move on how this night was going to go for us both.

'Looking good,' he said to me and pulled me into a hug. I swear I felt his lips brush against my temple as he spoke. He wore suit trousers and a white dress shirt. So simple but so effective.

'Could say the same thing to you,' I replied as I felt his hands fall onto my waist, stepping away with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but be a little flirtatious, it was the drink, that's what it did to me. 'So, where's my tiara?'

The barking laugh returned and I grinned at him. If I didn't know any better, I could swear it was just the two of us in the room at this moment. For a moment, I even wished that was the truth.

'After all the abuse I got, you want one now?'

'Of course,' I said and posed in my outfit, ignoring his wandering eyes over my entire body. 'Don't you think it would go?'

'Perfectly,' he replied and James re-emerged, putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

'Let's get you a drink, Padfoot,' he winked at Sirius and pulled him away. I turned back round to Lily and Adaline, both were smirking at me.

'What?'

'Nothing,' Adaline said. 'No more drink until I say so.'

'Why?' I gasped but she just laughs in return.

'Come on,' Lily grabbed my arm. 'Let's go say hello to everyone.'

* * *

I had no idea what time it was. So many people had shown up and had wished me 'Happy Birthday' -overwhelmed didn't cut it. Luckily, my liquid confidence allowed me to push out the insecurities of coming across as intimidating and I was chatting like a budgie to everyone that approached me. I actually felt sorry for them – another side effect of being me and being blotto is the amount of nonsense I talk to anyone who will listen.

I had lost almost everyone through the crowd. Adaline had gravitated to some of the other Slytherin girls while I played birthday girl with the guests, Lily was still trying to run the party – she sorted out the gifts (I know, I had presents!) and was replenishing the alcohol when it began to dwindle and the Marauders were all over the place. James bounced between helping Lily, being by Sirius' side and also being in charge of the music – it was mostly muggle music but I enjoyed it. Remus, I noticed was actually holding the attention of a couple of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girl. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face when I first noticed.

Sirius was never anywhere to be found. It bothered me slightly, it wasn't how I imagined tonight. I wanted to be near him, celebrating our birthday together but I also didn't want to give people the wrong idea of us, either.

I couldn't deny the slight disappointment I felt at the lack of Slytherins there, minus a few of the girls that I had actually taken the time to talk to. I had never expected any of the boys from my year to show up due to it being joint with Sirius, but I thought maybe some of them would surprise me. I also had to face facts, the girls from my house would be reporting back to them anyway.

'Who knew the birthday girl would be so hard to find?'

Cian McGlaggen was pulling me into a hug, looking very good if I did say so myself. He was dressed similar to Sirius but his dress shirt was burgundy and I really did compliment the blonde flecks in his hair.

'Hi,' I breathed. 'I know, it's been mental.'

'Enjoying yourself?'

'Yeah, it's been fun so far. So many people though, I don't think I've spoken to half of them before,' I laughed and then laughed again at how chirpy I was. 'Have you been here long?'

'Just got here actually-'

'What time is it?' At least someone would know.

'About 9,' he chuckled. I like the sound of his laugh, it was almost carefree. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'That vodka stuff. I'll come with you.'

We wandered over to my Slytherin side of the room and we chatted idly as he poured me a drink – I perhaps asked him to top up the vodka part of my drink a little more but it was allowed. It was my birthday, too after all. I stood aside Cian, chatting and watching everyone absentmindly in the middle of the room swaying to the sound of the music. My eyes were naturally skimming the room for Sirius at the same time and there he was, unsurprisingly surrounded by gorgeous girls. I decided to pull my gaze away. What did it matter? He would always draw that attention to himself, he was, after all, the image of teenage rebellion. Girls liked a bad boy.

'So, I have heard that you are somewhat of a pureblood debutante?' Cian asked, sipping at his firewhisky.

I laughed into my cup and he tilted his head at my response, a playful smile on his lips. 'Depends who you ask.'

'You disagree?'

'It may be what certain social circles see me as,' I said, my eyes falling on Sirius once more. It was to be _our_ future at one point, becoming the best of high wizarding society – now look at us. 'But I am just a teenager who is too interested in drink, boys and actually having my _own_ life. I don't need a man to look after me. It's safe to say, my mother hides her disappointment well.'

He laughed at this and sat his drink down. 'Dance with me.'

I was taken aback by his demand, but I finished the rest of my drink in one gulp and took his hand anyway. There was something oddly charming about Cian but something was also missing. I rested one hand on his shoulder and my other hand met his, his free hand landing on the small of my back. The song was fun and upbeat, I didn't care if anyone was watching, but it was the most fun I had had so far. My face hurt from smiling and laughing.

'Tell me about you,' I said to him as we moved around the room.

Cian shrugged. 'Not much to tell. I stay just outside Norfolk, parents both work at the Ministry and my brother Tiberius, he just got a job there too. Boring probably compared to your life.'

'It sounds lovely,' I replied and I meant it. Sure, I got to summer in amazing places and I went to balls and events but to just be at home with a family all the time, I craved that a lot.

'I was going to ask to accompany you tonight, as a date.'

'I know. I heard - I'm sorry about that.'

'Is there anything I need to know about before I ask you out on a proper date?'

I smiled. I wanted to let my eyes wander so I could give him an answer, but I knew better. Sirius had barely come near me all night and when I did see him, it was a different girl every time. 'No, nothing.'

'Next Hogsmeade trip then? Just you and me?' Cian asked, standing up more straight as if it would help his cause.

'Sounds good.'

'Everyone!' The music stopped and Lily's voice was ringing through the room. 'Can we clear the middle of the room please? Nova – Sirius, can you come here?'

Everyone abided to Lily's orders and moved straight away. Cian lingered but disappeared into the crowd as I stood with Lily waiting on my birthday partner. He arrived eventually and Lily looked at us both expectantly.

'Are either of you going to thank everyone for coming?' she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

I looked at Sirius, he was just as drunk – if not _more_ drunk – than me. But hell, this was his idea to have a party, so I elbowed him in the side. His smiled slopped and I couldn't help but think how cute it made him look.

'We both want to – to say _tanks_ to e'erybody for showing up.' He slurred. Merlin, I should have just done it. 'Really 'ppreciate it. Best night, 'mazing memories. Lily, the _tings_?'

He made a circular emotion around his head and Lily handed me my silver tiara I had been asking for all damned night. I smiled, regardless of the state Sirius was in and placed it on my head. I watched as Sirius put his gold crown on, smiling goofily at me. I tried not to smile back.

All of a sudden, the music kicked in again and it was a song I couldn't mistake. I was too drunk for this – too emotional but nevertheless, Sirius took me into his arms and began to dance with me. For a moment I worried about Cian, but I couldn't refuse. Especially not now, Sirius would be the only person to know this song and how much it meant to me.

_By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes_

_Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond._

The tears threatened and I looked up at the ceiling immediately. I would _not_ ruin this make up. The only thing I was actually thankful was I had started to sober with the music hitting me with a reality and a warm feeling inside that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt at peace, at home, right here in this moment.

_Where me and my true love, spent many happy days_

_On the banks of Loch Lomond._

'I know I've 'ucked up.' Sirius said to me. 'Sorry. I wan'ed this dance to be diff'rent.'

'It's okay. Did you choose the song?'

'You love it. I 'member you singin' it all the time, took me fo'ever to get my hands on it. Ha' to fin' muggleborns and s-sing it to them.'

I threw my head back and laughed at the thought of Sirius singing to random kids throughout the school but I appreciated the sentiment, I really did. The tears stung again but it was happiness. This song meant the entire world to me. It was the only muggle song my parents allowed, and we would listen to it every new year, without fail. It was to me, how proud I was to be who I was and be proud of where I am from.

_You'll take the high road and I'll take the low road_

_And I'll be in Scotland afore ye_

'Thank you.'

He nodded. I was hoping the dance was at least sobering him up a little more. I had imagined this to go so much more differently than it did at the start of the night, but he had almost redeemed himself with this stunt.

''Bout yes'erday-'

'Leave it,' I said and kissed his cheek. 'Forget about it. It's fine. Let's just enjoy tonight.'

'I wish I ha'n't mess'd us up. You 'ook be'utiful tonight.'

I looked up at him and he really did look uspet. 'You've not messed anything up. Now stop blubbering and just dance with me.'

He nodded again and I rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music and I smiled as I took in the room around me. Now wasn't the time for either of us to get into what happened yesterday. It happened and we were both obviously over it, a moment of weakness on both sides.

I looked around the room and Adaline was watching on with the most genuine smile I had seen her shoot at me in a long time. I stuck my tongue out at her and then had an idea as the song began to hasten.

I grabbed her and Lily and then got them to find the boys, bringing them all into the middle with Sirius and I. We all huddled around each other and it was hilarious watching them trying to sing along to the words.

'_Where me and my true love, will never meet again! On the bonnie bonnie banks of Loch Lomond!_'

* * *

**Many of Horror by Biffy Clyro**

Naturally, had to use a Scottish artist for the lyrics for this chapter! I had managed to write so many chapters ahead and I've now completely plateaued so I may go back to posting once a week to catch up!

Do you prefer it being posted on a Wednesday or a Sunday? Or indifferent?

Happy reading and stay safe!


	16. Chapter 16

No One Does It Better

Chapter 16

* * *

_Something gave you the nerve to touch my hand_

_Its nice to have a friend_

It was officially November 4th. I was officially 18. And I was waking up in the room of requirement. I didn't want to sit up immediately, the fear of how hungover I was looming, and I didn't want to antagonise my head or my stomach. As far as I could tell, I had my head on a pillow and there was a quilt over me. How did it get there? No clue. I lay onto my back and felt something beside me I looked and my heart skipped a beat at Sirius lying, sound asleep beside me. His crown was sitting just to the side of his head, having fallen off as he lay asleep, I assumed.

I decided to sit up. We surely hadn't been left _alone_? I looked around slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of sick in my chest ready to make an appearance, my head feeling like it was floating around the room of its own accord. Thankfully, Lily and James were asleep not that far from me and a few other bodies were dotted around as well. I wondered if Adaline was one of them or even Cian … it was going to be hard to explain Sirius to him now, especially after the dance at the end of the night.

I needed water. I prepared myself to stand up when a glass appeared in front of me. I forgot where I was for a second – thank Merlin for Hogwart's and the fascinating things it gifts us with.

'Happy 18th.'

I sipped my water and turned around to face Sirius who was still lying down, his eyes shut but his mouth smiling.

'Thank you.'

For a brief moment I worried at the mess of my hair and make-up but it drifted away quickly.

'Did you enjoy your night?' he asked, still with his eyes closed and still smiling.

'It was fun,' I agreed although after Loch Lomond things got incredibly blurry. I know that the seven of us never left each other's sight for the remainder of the night. I know that I was coerced into downing 18 shots of firewhisky with Sirius for our 18 years on earth. I remember watching Cian leave, looking _slightly _irritated at me. I remember Lily being a pest and insisting on taking pictures of us all. Other than that, I do not remember much else.

'Give me five more minutes.'

'I don't even know what time it is.'

'It's okay, we'll still get up.'

'If it's too early we will get caught.'

'Don't worry about that,' his eyes fluttered open now and he sat up. 'Fuck, I feel horrific.'

I tried to hide my laugh as much as possible. 'You look it to.'

Sirius' face fell. 'You're kidding me?'

'Yes, I am.'

'Good,' he said and stood up slowly, stretching out. His shirt had come untucked from his trousers and as he stretched upwards, his lower abdomen was flashed at me. I peeled my eyes away, so he didn't catch me staring. 'I just need to get the map and then we can go.'

'Map?' I said and rose to my feet.

'I forget all the time I still haven't told you about it,' he muttered and began walking around the room quietly. 'Who had it last?'

I watched him quietly as he peered over James, Peter and then Remus, looking for this map he seems to think we need. I knew my way about the castle just fine and I was shocked he would even think of needing one seven years in. He kneeled by a sack of bags hidden away in the corner and by the looks of it, the Marauders never planned to leave the Room of Requirement last night. Sirius returned with that piece of parchment I've seen him with so many times.

I raised an eyebrow. 'That's blank.'

He opened it up and smirked at me. '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'

'Eh?-'

I watched as the parchment came to life. Ink began to fill in the empty parts and I began to see names I recognised along with footsteps that were moving.

'What is this?' I asked him, my eyes couldn't leave the parchment. I saw Sirius and I standing together along with everyone else who was still in the Room of Requirement.

'The Marauder's Map, Nova. Happy Birthday – consider this present number one.'

For being hungover, he moved very quickly and was already opening the door out into the corridor. I picked up his suit jacket from where we had been lying and put it over my outfit. If we did get caught, I'd rather I was at least somewhat covered up. I jogged to catch up with him, cursing the noise of my heels against the floor.

'So, this map,' I breathed as I caught up with him. 'Explain, please.'

'Well, as you know, we enjoy free usage of the castle and well, the likes of Filch, Peeves and other Professors, they ruin the fun quite a lot. So, in fourth year we made a start on the map that could show us where everyone was in the castle so we didn't run in to anyone we didn't particularly want to.'

'So you can actually see everyone? _Dumbledore_?' I gasped as I seen him in his office and Sirius grinned.

'Everyone. It's proved quite useful.'

It explained so much about the start of the school year and how Sirius was always showing up where I was - he used the map. Even how Remus found me the other day, hidden away in the library. It was genius and I was seriously impressed.

We navigated our way around the castle with ease, dodging corridors where Filch was and staying out of any of the younger student's way.

'And it's all accurate, right?' I asked as we came to the Fat Lady's portrait. No one looked to be in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'The map never lies.' Sirius said and spoke the password for entry. I propped myself up against the wall to wait for him coming back. 'Are you not going to come in?'

'I – Well – No, I wasn't going to.'

'Get in,' he said and walked through the portrait hole. I followed gingerly – I had never been in another houses common room before. The Gryffindor common room had a lot more of a homely vibe to it than the Slytherin. I was convinced if I curled up on the sofa by the fire I would fall asleep instantly. The red made it feel warm and I just had a sense of comfort in it that I hadn't experienced in my own common room. I did like the Slytherin one, but I had never felt like it was a place you wanted to be in all the time. I sensed that here.

'Dorm is just up here. You might as well come up.'

'Okay.'

I followed and again, hovered at the door to Sirius' dormitory. This was just weird to be here in the first place and what for?

'What are we here for anyway?' I asked aloud as he began to rummage underneath his bed and then his trunk.

'This,' he said holding an envelope up. 'Right, time for a spot of breakfast?'

I caught the time on the wall in the dormitory, it wasn't even six o'clock yet. 'I don't think the Great Hall opens for breakfast for at least over an hour.'

'I know, we'll go to the kitchen.'

'Huh?'

He waved the map at me again and walked out the dormitory again, me following him, again.

'Breakfast can be present number two.'

'How many presents am I getting?' I said with a smirk as we left the Gryffindor common room.

'I did try to find 18 but that's quite a high number and therefore a lot of presents.'

I smiled. 'Where are the kitchens anyway?'

'Near the Hufflepuff common room?'

'Which is where?'

'You're joking, right?' Sirius stopped and looked at me in disbelief.

I shrugged. 'I don't pay much attention.'

'Obviously,' he replied and glanced at the map. 'It's in the basement. The kitchen sits directly below the Great Hall. See?'

I leaned into the map and followed his finger and sure enough, in black and white it was there – _Hogwarts Kitchen_ with _Hufflepuff Common Room_ next to it. I took this time to have a quick glance over and found myself on the Slytherin common room. Nathaniel was in his dormitory along with Severus and only one girl from my own dormitory seemed to make it back to their own bed last night.

'You like it?' Sirius asked me.

'It's brilliant,' I replied and pulled away from it. 'Really, it must have taken forever to make. In fact, how _did _you make it so you can see _people_?'

'Homonculous charm – took us about 2 years to officially finish.'

I nodded in awe and we made our way down to the kitchens. Even if he didn't realise, Sirius was giving me the gift of seeing Hogwarts in a way I had never seen it before. We made it to the basement – we had a narrow miss with Peeves on the staircase - and came to a stop in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

'Tickle the pear.' Sirius said, folding the map up.

'_Tickle_?'

'Yeah, tickle the pear.'

I cautiously did as he said and to my surprise, the pear giggled and turned into a doorknob. Smiling nervously at Sirius, I opened the door which revealed numerous house elves running around aimlessly preparing this morning's breakfast to be sent up to the Hogwarts tables.

'Mister Black, sir! How nice of you to come visit! Netty will get you your food in just a minute!'

I shot Sirius an amused look whilst he grinned back to me and escorted me to one of the five tables that mimicked the ones in the Great Hall.

'Come here often?' I asked as we sat.

'Often enough,' he shrugged. 'These house elves are more pleasant than Kreacher, so it is nice to be reminded they aren't all like him.'

'Fair enough.'

We sat in silence while the elves worked quickly. I watched them with ease and noticed how happy they were compared to all the house elves I've came across in the outside world. It was comforting as I thought of my own house elf Reely. She was great to us but I had no need for a house elf and after seeing all of this, I knew when it was time I would send her here to work.

'Would you like your actual present right now or after food?' Sirius asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Now, please!'

I loved my birthday and presents were always the first thing I would come across on the morning of my birthday and Sirius knew this from the way he was grinning at me. He slid an envelope over to me and I ripped it open – no point in beating around the bush with presents, in my opinion. I pulled out what looked like a ticket and looked up at Sirius, confused.

'A train ticket to Glasgow? You're giving me a ticket to go home-?'

'No, absolutely not – you see, it's _my_ train ticket.' I slid it back to him, unamused. Why would you give a present to someone if it's not for them? 'You don't understand. I'm going to come up to Glasgow during the Christmas holidays to see you!'

'What?' I asked, astonished.

'Yeah. I thought, well, you always used to come to us - so I thought I'd come to you. Just for a day though – can't imagine I'd be welcome to stay.'

I stared blankly at him. I didn't know what to say. This was something I would never have expected in a million years. I tried to find words but failed – I wasn't unhappy with it – it truly was a lovely thought and surprise, but I couldn't fathom why he wanted to come himself just to spend a day in a random city with me.

'You don't like it,' Sirius said and hung his head.

'No, no!' I said quickly, grabbing his hand that was now placed over the ticket. 'I'm just surprised, that's all. You got me good.'

He smiled at me. 'I couldn't think of anything to actually give to you and then I thought about the Christmas holidays and how I wouldn't see you for two weeks and -'

'You don't need to explain yourself, Sirius.'

'The past couple of weeks, I've just been going over the last few years and all the time I've spent not being with you and – and I'm scared to lose you again.'

I smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. His hangover had obviously made him sentimental and sensitive. I almost wanted to ask him about Friday and get the explanation he was going to give me last night, but now wasn't the time. He just needed to know I was there for him as his friend. 'I'm not going to go anywhere.'

'I know.'

* * *

The rest of my birthday was peaceful and allowed me to live out my hangover peacefully with only the occasional interruption of people wishing me 'happy birthday'. My parents card and gift was sitting on my bed in my dormitory when I arrived back from my lunch with Sirius – standard 180 Galleons – I always got my age in money with a zero added on. I often wondered at what age they would stop.

Naturally, I got interrogated by Adaline as to where I had snuck off to in the early hours, only for my detailed story to bore her to tears and leave her disappointed that it wasn't as drama-filled as she had hoped. Her birthday present to me was a gorgeous green knitted scarf that had a silver cat broach attached to it, it was stunning and I vowed to wear it throughout the rest of winter into spring.

We had finished dinner in the Great Hall and I was about to head straight back down to the dungeons when I felt a tug on my hand. It was Lily, beaming uncontrollably.

'Come on,' she said to Adaline and I and dragged me out the Entrance Hall and into the cold air of the night. 'From Sirius - this is birthday present number four.'

The second she finished speaking, fireworks were going off in front of me. All colours, all sizes, all different types of fireworks. Catherine wheels were going off against the castle walls and fountains of colours were dotted around the courtyard, quietly showering multicoloured fireworks against the stone.

I couldn't hide my happiness. The one thing I loved about my birthday was how close it was to Guy Fawkes night – which means fireworks were completely allowed for me to use to celebrate without it seeming over-the-top. I felt Adaline tap my shoulder and I turned around to have her pointing me back into the castle. Sirius was walking towards me, a massive cake that resembled a firework in his hands, singing happy birthday to me. James, Remus and Peter were all following him too – along with the rest of the school watching.

'Happy Birthday, Nova,' Sirius grinned as he finished singing and I blew out my candles. 'Make a wish then!'

I didn't need to make any wishes. Everything I wanted and needed was right here.

* * *

**It's Nice to Have a Friend by Taylor Swift**


	17. Chapter 17

No One Does It Better

Chapter 17

* * *

_Let's make resolutions,_

_I've only got problems and no solutions_

Sirius and I's birthday slipped into a distant memory as December began and the workload before Christmas became heavier. My parents had written to have my official confirmation that I would be returning home with Scorpio, who had now defected to being Sirius' pet, basically. I hardly ever seen him yet it would be Sirius telling me about what my own cat had been up to. Things between us both had stayed stable after the party but it had become flirtatious but I decided that was because we had slipped back into being comfortable around each other and we were both natural flirts when around the opposite sex, so it only made sense that as we became closer as friends, we did become ourselves even more so. It didn't change the fact Sirius was still meeting up with girl after girl and I still had a date to go on with Cian McLaggen.

Nathaniel and Severus were hardly being seen outside classes these days and Adaline had begun to question it. I knew why – they had obviously found a place to meet discreetly to discuss their after-school plans with the Dark Lord, but I tried to forget about that part most of the time. The only issue I faced was the amount of parties and gatherings I would see Nathaniel and Regulus at over the Christmas period and how I would have to put a face on it to show my parents that we were all still the best of friends.

'I don't know how we get out of this one,' Adaline sighed as we entered the Slytherin Common Room after out breakfast to see Slughorn's Christmas Party flyer taped to the notice board, a list of all those who he wished to attend attached to it. Adaline and I tended to drift in and out of the Slug Club at our own free will, only going when we were drastically bored, needed gossip or there was a boy there that we had taken a liking to. 'It's the night before we are supposed to go home, we don't have a feasible excuse.'

I scanned the names of the Slytherin students he avidly wanted to attend: _Regulus Black, Nova Bruce, Oliver Damascus, Rosie Fraser, Nathaniel Greengrass, Robert Lawson, Giles Parkinson, Adaline Zabini. _I racked my brains for any form of reason we couldn't go, but Adaline was right. We were going to have to go.

'At least we get to bring someone with us,' I said and walked over to the couch.

'You have someone in mind already?' Adaline asked, sitting next to me.

'No, I'm just saying.'

'Lily will be going and will probably take James.'

'Mmhhmm,' I agreed, pulling out a Defence essay I started yesterday. I had just managed to gain control of my homework workload. We got given the essay yesterday during my last period of the day and I headed straight to the library to begin it after the class had finished.

'Is Cian in Slug Club?'

'No idea.'

'Would you ask him to go?'

'Dunno.'

'Or would you take Sirius-?'

'Adaline,' I shifted to face her. 'I have just found out about this party – I don't even know what I am going to be _wearing_ never mind who I am taking. Give me five minutes to breathe.'

'Okay,' she mumbled.

Adaline, whenever possible, was constantly trying to get me to choose between Sirius and Cian in any theoretical situation. It was a taxing game, to say the least. If she caught me and Sirius in a flirtatious state, I got both a death glare and a bemused smile and then when I would tell her I spoke to Cian briefly throughout my busy days, I got nothing but encouragement and a warning to pursing anything with a Gryffindor. I couldn't win with her.

'Who would you take, then?' I perked up as she went quiet.

'I'm not sure – I could just go with Nathaniel if push came to shove.'

I raised an eyebrow and began to write out my essay. I was surprised she hadn't worked out what Nathaniel had been up to by now, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her – it was none of my business and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that I cared enough to tell Adaline his big secret.

'That would just mean you won't see me for most of the party then.'

'I don't see why you two haven't gotten over this fight,' she huffed. 'Your arguments never last this long.'

'I've already told you; it's done between us entirely. There's no going back.'

* * *

I headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts after studying with Adaline in the common room for the morning. She left for Arithmancy for the second period of the day so I had a lot of time to almost finish the essay Professor Carrick had gave us yesterday. I felt like Lily and Remus were becoming a good influence on me after all.

I sat down at my desk that I shared with Severus and automatically turned my back to him, waiting on the Marauders or Lily to show up so I had someone to talk to before the class started. The deafening silence between us both was ridiculously uncomfortable and difficult to handle sometimes. I didn't have to wait long before James, Sirius, Peter and Lily walked in.

'Have you heard how Remus' mother is?' I asked as James and Sirius sat behind me. Remus had been off since Monday morning, sent home again to be by his ailing mother's side.

'Nothing,' James answered briskly.

'There's a shock,' I heard Severus mutter behind me but I ignored it.

'When you do hear from him, please let him know I'm thinking of them all.'

'Will do,' Sirius replied.

They were always short with me when I asked about Remus' personal life – especially his mother and how badly it affected Remus' schoolwork. I doubt they meant it, it probably worried them just as much as it did Remus, but I wish someone would at least hold a conversation about it with me.

'Would you be okay to help me with the Transfiguration essay for Friday morning?' I asked Sirius. 'I think I've managed to write about most of the differences between an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus but I think I could write more.'

'Sure, but it'll need to be straight after last period - before dinner,' he replied curtly.

I tried not to look offended – after all he had said if I needed any help with Transfiguration, all I had to do was ask. And believe me, it took a lot of me to ask for help.

* * *

Transfiguration was our last class of the day, so Sirius and I left together and headed straight for the library. He didn't speak much on our way there and almost not at all in the library.

'It looks really good,' he told me as he slid my essay back over to me. 'You can maybe just emphasis on how demanding learning to become an animagus can be and that's why not a lot of people are actual animagi.'

'I suppose I could. Might get me bonus points with McGonagall,' I said staring at it thoughtfully. 'Thanks.'

'Is that all?' he replied and stood up.

'Are you for real?'

The words were out of my mouth before I realised but I knew my face would have done the talking for me as well – my facial expressions always got me in to a lot of trouble, I couldn't hide my feelings well.

'What?' Sirius replied, confused.

'You've barely said two words to me all day and if you had the chance, you wouldn't be here helping me in the first place – it's rude and to be honest, hurtful. Have I done something to upset you?'

'No, no, no,' he said and sat back down. 'You've not done anything, Nova. It-it's just I have somewhere to be.'

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

'I can't tell you any more than that, I'm sorry.'

'Just like last time you and James and Peter were MIA and you showed up to the castle half dead-?'

He cut me off and began with a big long excuse, but something had triggered my brain. That last time, when Remus' mother was ill, all three boys disappeared into the castle grounds and the scratches Sirius had all over him… Now Remus' mother was sick yet again and Sirius wanted to disappear and not have anyone know why. I looked out the window and realised it was a full moon tonight. The incident before, I couldn't remember what the moon was that night – surely Severus hadn't been telling the truth this whole time? Remus couldn't be a werewolf. He was Remus! I'd never came across anyone more calming, caring and peaceful than Remus Lupin.

'Sirius – are you going to _see_ Remus tonight?' I made a point of looking out the window. 'On a – on a full moon?'

'I need to go, Nova.'

He stood up abruptly and didn't wait for me to speak again. I chased after him – it couldn't be true, I couldn't be right.

_But they call him Moony, Nova. _

'Sirius, please!' I chased after him. 'You can't. It's dangerous - look at you the last time.'

'Nova, you don't know what you're talking about.'

'_Do not_ try to make out that I am stupid.' I said, my voice sounding so dangerous it caused him to turn to me. 'I'm right aren't I? Remus is a – a werewolf?'

'Fuck sake,' he muttered and pulled me into one of the broom cupboards just off the library. 'Keep your bloody voice down, it's bad enough when Snivellus goes about shouting it!'

'It's true?' I gasped. So much of me was wishing he would give me a perfectly good reason as to why they were going to be gone tonight and that Remus was truly visiting his sick mother.

'This is not for me to tell you,' he sighed. 'I'll need to talk to him. Just – he's not – please don't treat him differently.'

I blinked at him. It was all I could do - I just couldn't imagine Remus becoming a _monster_. It didn't make any sense in my head. 'Of course not.'

'Now I really do need to go,' he said.

'Sirius, please – what if you get hurt again? Why do you put yourself in that position, is it not really dangerous?'

He shot me a small but mischievous smile. 'Go back to the library and just before dinner, have a look down near Hagrid's Hut.'

* * *

I couldn't even bear the thought of dinner. I hid away in the library until Sirius had told me, I had no idea what to expect – would I see Remus as a werewolf? I wasn't sure that was something I was ready to see – I had a hard enough time believing it right now, anyway. I tried to finish all the homework I had due for the following week, but my mind continued to wander and ask questions I knew I may never get an answer to – _how_ did Remus become a werewolf? How did the other Marauders become so involved and when did they even find out? Did Dumbledore know?

I sat and stared out the window, I had no idea if it was close to dinner or not. The thought of food was so far from my mind right now and the suspense was killing me.

'There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you.'

I looked away briefly from the window to look at Adaline and then focused back on the Hagrid's Hut.

'Sorry, I got distracted.'

'I thought that, if I hadn't have bumped into Sirius I wouldn't have probably found you until after dinner.'

'Where did you see Sirius?' I was really trying not to be rude by not looking at Adaline when I spoke, but I didn't want to miss it – whatever _it _was.

'He was heading out the castle with James and Peter about five minutes ago, why?'

'No reason,' I replied and strained my neck to look out the window. I bet I've missed it with Adaline coming up.

'What are you looking at?' Adaline came and stood beside my chair and was staring out the window now, too.

'Nothing,' I sighed in defeat. If Adaline had seen them leaving the castle five minutes ago, they would have been at Hagrid's by now.

'Look!' Adaline said in surprise, pointing out. 'A stag! I've never seen one around the castle before.'

I followed Adaline's finger and saw two animals – one a stag like Adaline said and one looked like either a small shaggy bear or a large dog. A large _dog_. My mind jumped back to my argument out in the grounds with Nathaniel when a large black shaggy dog jumped in – it was Sirius. _Padfoot_! And James had to be the stag for Prongs. I couldn't see Peter at all but I knew it – it all made sense. They were the best at Transfiguration in the class and their nicknames. The other Marauders were animagi.

'Wow,' I breathed to Adaline. 'Have you seen Lily?'

'I assumed she'd be at dinner,' Adaline shrugged. 'Coming?'

I nodded and packed up and made my way down to the Great Hall with no intentions of eating. I couldn't understand why being an animagus would help Remus out at all when he became a werewolf. I needed Lily to at least explain some of this madness to me. I scanned the Gryffindor table when we entered but I couldn't see her.

'I'm not actually that hungry,' I said to Adaline. 'I'll just see you later.'

I found Marlene McKinnon next to Cian at the Gryffindor table and decided I had no other choice but to ask her if she knew where Lily was.

'Marlene? Hi, sorry to bother you but have you seen Lily?'

'She was in the common room when I was coming down for dinner,' Marlene cast her eyes along the table, almost as if she didn't want to be seen talking to a Slytherin. 'I'm not sure if she will be coming down, though.'

'That's okay, thanks.' I replied and then flashed a small smile at Cian before turning away from the table and heading out.

'Nova!'

I tried not to groan aloud as I heard Cian's voice coming from behind me. This was not what I needed to be bothered with right now.

'Hi,' I turned. 'Sorry, I don't have time to chat – I really need to see Lily.'

'I was going to offer to go up and get her for you.'

'Oh,' to say I was taken aback was an understatement. I hadn't expected him to be helpful when he didn't even know why I needed Lily. 'That would be great, actually.'

'Come on, then,' he grinned and I looked down, blushing. Partly because I felt embarrassed about almost cutting him off and two because I now knew we would need to talk about our upcoming date.

'You sounded a little desperate,' he began to explain as we walked up the staircase. 'So I thought I best try and help you out.'

'I appreciate it, thanks.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' I didn't necessarily mean to be short with him but it wasn't as if I could tell him about all the revelations I've had today.

'Is now a good time to ask you if you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' he sheepishly laughed.

'Yes, of course! What is your plan of action for it?' I asked, trying to be enthusiastic.

'I thought it would be fun to go to Madam Puddifoots then the Three Broomsicks.'

'Sounds great,' I forced a smile. 'Time?'

'Leave around noon?'

'Perfect.'

We both were now stood outside the Fat Lady's portrait. The last time I was here was my birthday when Sirius brought me in with him. I felt like the Fat Lady was now eyeing me up, knowing too I was now with another Gryffindor boy. I decided not to look her in the eye. Cian gave the password and disappeared in to the common room, emerging five minutes later with Lily in tow.

'Well, that's my good deed for the day done, I'll see you both later,' he smiled and then planted a kiss on my cheek.

Lily raised an amused eyebrow as he walked away. 'Is everything alright?'

'I need to talk to you,' I told her, ignoring Cian's actions. 'Somewhere quiet.'

'This corridor will be quiet,' Lily said. 'Walk?'

I nodded and we began to walk through the seventh floor slowly.

'Lily, I know about – about Remus,' I started once I knew we were alone. '

'He told you?' Lily asked in surprise.

'No, I ended up realising today – I asked Sirius and he didn't exactly say _no_ but I now know that's why Sirius ended up in the hospital wing a couple of months ago. I begged him not to go again, I know it's Remus but it's _dangerous_. He told me to look out at Hagrids Hut to see why he goes and I seen them – they're all animagi, aren't they?'

'Nova, this isn't my secret to tell – any of it.'

'I just need to understand why they think becoming an animagus means they can go be with Remus when he – after he transitions.'

'You'd be better hearing this from Sirius or James. I don't like the idea of it as much as you do but trust me, they're always safe. That night with Sirius, it was just unfortunate.'

I bit my lip. I was annoyed she wouldn't confirm or deny everything I already knew but she was annoyingly loyal when it came to secrets. That's what made her the perfect Gryffindor. 'Okay.'

* * *

**Fresh Start Fever by You Me At Six.**

**I have hut a bit of a plateau with this. I know exactly where it is going and how I want it to end - its just getting there!**

**Hope you are all still staying safe!**


	18. Chapter 18

No One Does It Beter

Chapter 18

_I'm on a false ego trip, insecurity is rife_

_I'm not the ideal person to be lecturing of life_

* * *

I woke up early that Thursday morning and hastily got ready, hoping to catch Sirius at breakfast. Much to my disdain, not a single Marauder was sat at the Gryffindor table that morning - not even Lily. I scoffed down my porridge and made my way down to the Potions classroom early so I would be there the minute they entered. I waited impatiently. I was 15 minutes early and the first student in the classroom that morning. I knew it wouldn't be long until the Slytherins started to arrive and then class would be starting, meaning less time to talk to Sirius about last night's revelations _and_ to make sure he was okay. Dread creeped up that he maybe wasn't here or at breakfast because he was hurt, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't think like that.

I moved to the edge of my seat as I saw the classroom door swing open but was bitterly disappointed when I saw Nathaniel and Severus walk through. I suppressed a loud sigh and turned back around towards my desk.

'Adaline asked me to Slughorn's Christmas Party.'

I looked to where Sirius usually sat beside me to see Nathaniel leaning against the stool, staring at me intently.

'How nice,' I replied and looked away. My patience was growing thin with this conversation already.

'I take it you, er, haven't said anything to her?' he spoke confidently but I heard the underlying dread in his voice.

'No,' I shook my head, sneering at him. 'I decided it was your job to disappoint her yourself.' Just _looking_ at Nathaniel irritated me these days, never mind talking to him.

His jaw locked but he decided against arguing with me, it seemed. He turned on his heel and went to his own workstation and I turned around to a glare from Severus.

'What the _fuck_ are you looking at?' I demanded angrily. I watched as his grip around his wand tightened.

'Good morning, sunshine!'

I nearly fell off my seat turning around quickly to make sure Sirius was in one piece. Severus Snape was now far from my mind. He looked tired but other than that, not a scratch in sight or hair out of place. I had to stop myself from hugging him in relief.

'You're okay,' I breathed.

'Of course I am,' he bounced and sat on his stool next to me. 'And how are you? I think I just saved Snivellus over there from going bald again, did I?'

I ignored all his questions and gave him a pointed look. His smile faltered only for a second, his arm draping round me and pulling me in for a quick side hug.

'We'll talk on our way to Defence,' he spoke quietly into my ear and I knew he was watching Severus, watching us.

* * *

I forced us both to pack up before Slughorn finished speaking and then practically dragged Sirius out of the class as soon as we had been dismissed.

'Whoa, Nova, calm down,' he laughed lightly.

'You're an animagus?' I whispered harshly. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind us. '_Padfoot_?'

'Yes, I am an animagus along with James – Prongs and Peter - Wormtail,' he replied. His smiled nervously at me.

'A death sentence is what it is!' I was still trying to keep my voice low, but it was difficult when you were trying to be angry at someone. 'Why on earth would any of you think that is a good idea?'

'It just is – I need Moony to speak to you first though before we can go into this in more detail.'

'And when will that be?'

'Maybe tomorrow. It will definitely be at some point over the weekend, but I haven't told him that you have, kind of, maybe, realised what has been going on.'

I nodded silently. At least I was going to be getting an explanation and he really just told me all of my guesses have been right – but I knew that anyway.

'So, why were you almost starting another war with Snivellus?'he asked, looking at me intently, his smile playful.

'He was just _staring_ at me,' I shrugged. 'It's creepy and unnerving. What does he get out of it?'

Sirius laughed. 'Merlin, I didn't know you were that much of a hot-head. I'll keep _my_ staring of you at a minimum from now on.'

'No wonder,' I scoffed, ignoring that he admitted he stares at me – _why_ was my stomach filling with butterflies at that thought? 'You'd think I was the one partaking in illegal activity the way he does it. And even at that, he was eavesdropping – the conversation was between Nathaniel and I!'

'What conversation?'

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about Slughorns party. 'Adaline asked Nathaniel to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party. He wanted to know if I had told her about the You-Know-Who stuff.'

'And have you? Told her, I mean.'

'No, it's nothing to do with me. As I told him, he could be the one to disappoint her, not me.'

He nodded thoughtfully and stopped outside the Defence classroom before going in. 'So, Slughorn is having a Christmas party?'

'Yes,' I sighed, again. 'I managed to avoid all his Slug Club meetings this year but I have now been officially called upon.'

'And you get to take a date?'

'Yes,' I refrained from another sigh.

'Why don't I go with you then?' he grinned. 'Would piss of Greengrass, wouldn't it?'

I really did try not to look taken aback. 'I always thought it would be my choice as to who I go with.'

Sirius didn't hide his shock as well as I did. 'You do have a choice.'

'Well, I'll let you know who I ask to go with then, wont I?'

I gave him a cheeky smile and walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts. For once, I felt I had Sirius Black on his toes, instead of the other way around.

* * *

'So you are going on a date with McLaggen in like, a week, but you're going to take Black to the Christmas party?' Adaline asked closing her eyes to calm herself.

'Sure, why not?' I shrugged. We decided to sit in the common room tonight to do our homework after dinner tonight. Sometimes the atmosphere in the library was too tense and as I was finally caught up on all my homework, I just wanted to relax.

'What if you enjoy your date with Cian and decide you want to go to Slughorn's party with him? What if he asks you to go to the party after your date?'

'But I'll just be going with Sirius as a friend anyway?'

'Come off it,' Adaline said. 'It's a stupid idea and you know it. Don't do anything about the party until after your date.'

I rolled my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek. I thought this way made sense – I wanted to spend some kind of time with Sirius before we left Hogwarts for Christmas, so the party was the ideal time. Was it not?

'Fine,' I agreed. 'I heard you asked Nathaniel.'

'Don't start on me now,' Adaline replied, beginning to scribble on her parchment. 'I can still be friends with him if I want to.'

'I know that.'

'Well then, what's the big deal?'

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her the truth but I stopped myself. I would give Nathaniel until the party to be honest with her. In my opinion, he didn't even deserve to be given that long.

'Nothing,' I replied and continued writing my History of Magic essay for tomorrow.

'You're really starting to piss me off with this, Nova.'

'Okay,' I replied again. I was not going to get into an argument with Adaline over Nathaniel.

She slammed her books down and stormed off to the dormitories at my response. I supressed the urge to roll my eyes and continued the essay like nothing had happened. She would cool off by the time I went to bed.

'Is this seat free?'

I looked up at Regulus Black pointing to where Adaline had just been sitting and then did a quick look around the common room. All the other seats in the common room were taken.

'Yeah,' I replied and sat up to grab Adaline's books and parchment she left behind. 'Go ahead.'

'Thanks.'

I curled up and tried to finish off my essay as quickly as possible now.

'You know,' Regulus spoke as he pulled parchment from his rucksack. 'Your cat has been following me around the castle for weeks.'

My head shot up in shock. 'Shut up.'

Regulus looked like he had to stop himself from laughing at my reaction. 'He really has. I think he is sometimes confusing me with my older brother.'

'What an _idiot_,' I muttered to myself. Trust Scorpio to put me in a position like this. 'Look, I'm sorry if he has been a pain. I'll try and make sure he knows who he is harassing from now on.'

'It made me wonder though – what is going on with you and my brother?'

'Nothing?' I replied confused.

'You're both close again.'

'That's because I got stuck with him in Potions this year and he's never left me alone since.'

I could see Regulus supressing a smile. 'Okay.'

'Okay,' I nodded.

'Do you know where he has been living?'

I huffed, put my parchment onto the floor, and sat up. 'Yes I do. Any more questions or am I going to be allowed to do my homework in peace?'

'I just want to make sure he's okay.'

'You could just ask him yourself.'

'You know he wouldn't speak to me.'

'I think you need to give him more credit,' I replied, my eyes softening. 'He's only angry at you because he cares about you. And I think you know that.'

Before Regulus could reply, a 5th year with an attitude walked into the common room.

'Does anyone in here have a black cat? It's just sitting wailing at the door but refusing to come in?'

'That little _shit_,' I said and stormed out to the hallway.

Scorpio got onto all fours and rubbed himself between my legs. I picked him up immediately.

'What are you playing at?' I asked him but he nuzzled his face into my chin.

'No, Scorpio. You're making me look like a tit. No more Sirius visits – I'm warning you.'

When I walked back into the common room, Regulus was gone. I sighed and put Scorpio down at the chair I had been sitting at and finally got to finish my homework.

My predictions had been wrong. It was Friday and Adaline had gotten up and left for breakfast without me. I didn't feel like sitting in the Great Hall being ignored for the rest of the Slytherins to see, so I headed straight to Transfiguration so I could at least try to fix the situation.

I hadn't been sitting long when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I shifted in my seat to find Lily standing beside me.

'Hi,' she said softly and cocked her head to the back of the class.

I turned to see Remus taking a seat with the rest of the Marauders and my stomach dropped. I had managed not to worry over what had been going on for the majority of the day yesterday that I had completely forgotten I would need to see Remus and _know_ what he is.

'Probably best to speak to him after classes,' Lily told me. 'I think he's expecting you anyway.'

I nodded and Lily wandered off to her own seat. I sat staring at my hands shaking against the desk. I was so worried about them – all of them, including Remus. I just didn't want the truth to be verified.

'I'm still not speaking to you,' Adaline declared as she sat beside me. 'But you look like you've seen a ghost and it is my duty to make sure you're okay.'

'I'm fine,' I swallowed. 'I gave breakfast a miss, that's all.'

'I noticed.'

'Adaline, I don't know how to make this better,' I sat on my hands to hide the visible shaking. 'I'm not trying to be difficult by not speaking to Nathaniel, but I really think you need to sit down and have a long conversation with him.'

'About what?' she shot me a stern look.

'Erm,' I stumbled. How could I possibly tell her … without telling her? '_Life_?'

Adaline scoffed at me and opened her book as Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the class.

* * *

**Sometimes by Gerry Cinnamon**

Where do you all think/hope this is going?

Let me know!

xx


	19. Chapter 19

No One Does It Better

Chapter 19

_But we just always seem to fallout_

_When I'm most in need of it_

* * *

After Transfiguration, Adaline and I sat at the Slytherin table to study and catch up on homework. She still wasn't fully speaking to me, but at least she sat with me. I was drawing up my homework plan for the following week when my eyes fell on the Saturday. My date with Cian. I stopped myself from sighing at the thought.

I felt bad - I did want to get to know him more, but I just knew deep down, that it wouldn't go anywhere. I wasn't _really_ into him and the fact he was taking me to Madam Puddifoots did not help.

'So,' I started. 'You say I see how my date goes with Cian and _then _decide who I ask to Slughorn's party?'

'Well, that makes sense doesn't it?' Adaline answered curtly, scribbling away at either Ancient Ruins or Arithmancy homework – it all looked the same to me.

'Okay. Sounds like a plan,' I agreed, watching for her reaction. I was simply trying to get back into her good books now.

She slammed her book shut and started packing everything away into her bag. It was absolutely _not_ the response I was looking for.

'I'm going to speak to Nathaniel,' Adaline stated and stood up. 'It's eating away at me – obviously something is going on and if you're not going to tell me, I might as well force it out of him.'

'But he's in Divination-'

'I'll just have to wait for him coming out.'

She didn't wait for me to answer and strode off out of the Great Hall. I heard a faint bang from the other end of the hallway and turned around to see smoke coming out of Sirius' wand. He caught my eye and gave me a smile and a wave over and then turned his attention back to Remus. If I remembered right, James and Peter had Muggle Studies this period.

I was ridiculously anxious about speaking to Remus. I didn't know how to approach him about it, and did he even really want me to? My mind was racing between Remus and my talk with Regulus the previous night. Why were bizarre things starting to happen to me? First, Sirius and I becoming friends all over again. Second, becoming friends with both the Marauder's and Lily Evans. _Then_, Cian McLaggen strolling into my life, completely out of nowhere. And then, to top it all off, Sirius and I having a _moment_. This was not the quiet year at Hogwart's that I had been anticipating.

The second period of the day drifted into the first morning break and James made a flamboyant entrance into the Great Hall with Peter following behind him sniggering. I waited for Adaline to appear, but she never did. My gut was twisting – I knew it musn't be going well with Nathaniel if she hadn't come back already. I sorted myself out and headed to History of Magic. I wanted to be in and seated before Remus, so that I didn't make the situation anymore awkward than what it had to be.

Just as I stood up, Regulus sat across from where I had previously been sat.

'You're talk with Scorpio seemed to work. I've not seen him all day.'

'Good,' I drew my cheeks in. 'I'm glad.'

I left the Great Hall as quickly as I could, not giving Regulus a chance to continue the conversation. I walked with my head down - I could feel Sirius' eyes burning into me.

* * *

I stared straight ahead the whole time in History of Magic, and that was a difficult task when you had Professor Binns as a teacher. I dared not to look at Remus because every time I did, I would picture him as a … as a werewolf and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The class finished and I tried to think of what I could fill my time up with until the last period of the day when I had potions – I truly was that caught up with my homework.

'Nova?'

Obviously, it was Remus. I swallowed and looked up at him, flashing a small smile. 'Hi.'

'Will we go a walk around the castle?'

'Sure,' I replied and slung my bag around my shoulders. I would have preferred to drop it off in my dormitory, but I decided it could wait. We didn't speak until we were outside the castle, walking towards Hagrid's Hut where Sirius and Peter passed us after Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius didn't even as much as look at me and I clenched my jaw.

'He saw Regulus talking to you this morning,' Remus said noticing the cold shoulder I received.

'What a joke,' I huffed. 'I can talk to whoever I like, for Salazar's sake.'

Remus only nodded. I'm sure tiffs between Sirius and I were the last thing on his mind right now.

'I know that you know about my monthly routine,' he started. 'I never doubted that you wouldn't realise eventually – especially after that time with Sirius in the Hospital Wing.'

'I wish I hadn't of worked it out,' I admitted.

'I understand that. I'll tell you my story – I was only 4 years old when I was infected. His name is Fenrir Greyback, he did it as some kind of revenge attack on my father but that's an entirely different story,' Remus told me. 'My parents, they really did try to get me a cure but as you probably already know, here is no cure for lycanthropy.'

'I'm so sorry, Remus,' I hesitated, but I reached out and squeezed his hand. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he and his parents went through when I was running around enjoying my childhood.

'Thank you. So, when I got my letter to come to Hogwart's, Dumbledore made arrangements for me to transform without being a threat to the school. You know the Shrieking Shack?'

I gasped. 'That's _you_?'

He chuckled softly. 'Yes. Because I was separated from humans, I would attack myself – scratch and bite. It was me the villagers heard. Any questions so far?'

We rounded into the edge of the forest and began walking towards the Black Lake.

'When did you tell the others?' I questioned.

'I didn't,' he replied with a smile. 'They worked it out in our second year and confronted me. They were annoyed I hadn't told them, believe it or not! Thought it was ridiculous to think I was worried they wouldn't want to be my friend if they knew the truth.'

I smiled at the thought.

'I know what has worried you is that they transform to be with me and I agree – I didn't want them to do it but they wanted to keep me company and I couldn't physically stop them from practicing to become animagi. Besides, I feel like less of a wolf when they are there with me, if that makes sense?'

I nodded and bit my lip. 'But, what about that night with Sirius?'

'It just went all wrong that night, to be honest, Nova. Trust me when I say, it's the worst thing I have ever done in my life and I will regret it forever.'

I couldn't help myself at this point. I stopped and hugged Remus Lupin. I even had to stop myself from crying for him. I felt terrible at picturing him as a monster – it was impossible. He was incredibly unlucky but lucky that he had the Marauders who stuck by him.

'I can't promise I'll master becoming an animagus for you,' I sniffed. 'But I want you to know, I'm here if you need me.'

'Thank you, Nova. But, just your History of Magic notes will be fine.'

* * *

I felt the pressure of having to talk to Remus lifted from me as I went through the remainder of my day. I somehow missed Adaline at lunch and I flat-out refused to speak to Sirius if he was going to be bitter about a small conversation I had with Regulus.

With that in mind, I walked into Potions late so that I didn't have to deal with the stubborn silence between us both. Sirius stared at his parchment as I took a seat and both Severus _and _Nathaniel glared at me.

It was lovely being at the centre of people's hateful thoughts.

'What?' I hissed at the two Slytherins, causing them to look away.

'Miss Bruce? Is everything all right?' Professor Slughorn asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

'Fine, sorry, sir.'

I heard Sirius snort beside me, but I ignored him.

'Now, today you won't be working in your pairs to brew your potions,' Professor Slughorn stated. 'Today, I would like you all to re-visit and brew me a perfect Amortentia potion.'

I thought back to the last year when I brewed the exact same potion. I had gotten it almost perfect. I felt relief when I opened up my textbook and saw the notes that I had taken from Severus that same year, after he prepared it flawlessly. I had even written down what it smelled like at the time: _Fire_, _vanilla cupcakes and wet pavements._

I smiled at the scents, almost excited to smell them again, and began to brew the potion. I would be lying if I said I _wasn't_ annoyed that Sirius was working away just fine on his own. Part of me wanted to know that I had a hold over him - that he needed me in this subject just like I needed him in Transfiguration, but that didn't seem to be the case. I was pathetic, I know.

Before I knew it, time was up and Slughorn was asking everyone if the scents of their potion had changed from last year. I kept rubbing my nose in the hopes I was smelling mine wrong. It had to be wrong – it was impossible. I must have fucked up at some point. I blame Snivellus' hacks.

'Nova, what about yours?' the Professor smiled at me.

I bit my lip and lied. 'Same as last year, sir. Fire burning, vanilla cupcakes and wet pavements.'

'Mr Black?'

Sirius half-laughed, but he still came across as cocky all the same. 'Well, sir, my potion has changed. I now get the lovely scent of a litter tray, fresh grass and something sweet I don't recognise – I reckon it's a flower.'

Thistles smelled sweet, I thought to myself. Wait - did he say _a litter tray_?

'Looks like you're in love with my cat,' I muttered to him while Slughorn continued around the class.

'At least I know Scorpio won't stab me in the back on purpose,' he replied quietly, pretending to look at his non-existent notes.

'What are you on about?'

'I know this morning wasn't the only time you spoke to my brother.'

'We had one conversation last night over _my_ cat following him.'

'Not what he said,' Sirius shrugged.

'Well, what did he say?' I demanded as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. The room burst to life, but I sat firmly where I was.

He shrugged again and threw his bag over his shoulder.

'How are my two favourite pure bloods this lovely Friday afternoon?' James bounced over to us.

'Let's go,' Sirius said and stormed off.

'What's going on?' James asked, clearly confused.

'If I was hazarding a guess,' Remus piped in. 'I'd say Padfoot was jealous about something.'

I stared blankly at Remus and without realising, I was marching out the classroom to get Sirius.

'Why do I feel like we are always chasing either one of these two out of Potions?' I heard James ask Lily as they followed behind me.

I saw the flurry of Sirius' hair just in front of me, but he was too far away for me to catch.

'_Locomotor mortis_!' I pointed my wand and watched as his legs were bound together and he fell to the floor. When I got closer, I removed the curse and watched as he jumped up, his face fully red with anger at me.

'We're talking about this,' I stated.

'No, we're not,' he spat back.

'I don't even know what the fuck has been said about me!' I told him, exasperated. 'And you're now willing to believe what Regulus says over _me_?'

He shrugged at me again. If he lifted his shoulders in response to me one more time, I was stupefying him all the way into the Forbidden Forest.

'Come on, Padfoot, mate,' James chipped in. 'She does have a point.'

'Nova, I need to speak to you,' Nathaniel called walking up to us, Severus beside him. Merlin's beard, what was it with everyone today?

'Can't you see I'm busy?' I retorted.

Nathaniel arrogantly scanned us all standing there. 'No. So now, please?'

'Shit,' I heard James mutter and I turned around to see Regulus leaving the Slytherin Common Room, heading straight for us.

'Well, Nova, that's your favourite here, so I'll just go,' Sirius said bitterly and made to move.

'Stop!' I yelled and walked over to the stairs leading up to the castle. I stood on the top one so I was looking over my audience. I pointed to Snape.

'You, what's your problem with me?'

'I – what?' he stuttered.

'Nothing? Okay, good, piss off.'

Severus stood and looked between Nathaniel and me. He looked almost stunned, but nonetheless, he went back down the hallway towards the common room.

'You,' I looked at Nathaniel. 'What's your problem?'

'I want to talk about it in private.'

'Tough, I'm fully booked. It's now or never.'

'You told Adaline.'

'No, I did not,' I replied curtly. 'I simply told her you had something to tell her. Now, piss off.'

I thanked the stars for James staring Nathaniel down enough to stop him from arguing back with me. Annoyingly though, he stayed firmly in place to watch the rest of the show. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention elsewhere. I was past caring who was listening in at this point.

'Now, you two,' I looked at the Black brothers. 'What the actual hell is going on? Regulus, as far as I was aware, all you and I really spoke about last night and again, this morning, was Scorpio following you. Am I correct?'

'Yes,' he nodded in agreement and I watched Sirius' neck nearly break as he looked at his brother.

'Well Sirius seems to think-'

'You little bastard,' Sirius growled and punched Regulus.

My mouth dropped to my feet and almost instantly James and Remus were trying to rip Sirius off his brother and Nathaniel was trying to aid Regulus.

'I'm assuming this isn't how you thought that was going to go?' Lily moved beside me, watching in horror.

'Not in the slightest.'

'WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?'

Professor Slughorn came hurtling down the dungeon corridor and all five boys managed to pull apart.

'You five, my office – _now_!'

Sirius gave Regulus one last shoved before heading down the corridor behind Slughorn. Lily and I watched on, almost unsure of what to do.

Lily cleared her throat. 'Do you want to go to the library and wait? They will come and find us if they want to see us.'

'Sorry, Lily. I think I might go down to the quidditch pitch and fly for a while.'

'Okay,' Lily nodded. 'I would say I would come and sit and study while you did, but it's too cold.'

We parted ways and I headed to the common room to change and grab my broom. My head was racing at everything – I still had to see Adaline and judging by Nathaniel's hostility, it didn't go well. Regulus for some reason or another had lied to Sirius over Scorpio – what was that even about?

My main concern, however, was that wet pavement was no longer one of my amortentia scents. It had been replaced by the scent of a dog.

* * *

**Fallout by Catfish and the Bottlemen**

Getting my inspiration for this back at the moment, so I really hope you are all enjoying it!

Let me know all your thoughts - I would love to know.

Thanks x


	20. Chapter 20

No One Does It Better

Chapter 20

_When we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_Cause we never go out of style._

* * *

The only problem about wanting to fly after school hours in December, is that it is dark by 4pm in the afternoon. I cast a spell to ensure that a ball of light was by my side at all time so I could see where I was going. I wasn't even sure how long I had been flying for at this point. It felt like seconds but I knew it must have been for an hour, at least.

I was constantly trying to find out a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I could now smell dog instead of wet pavements when I got a whiff of amortentia. I was a cat person – cats were my go to, my number ones. I wasn't naive enough to think that it wasn't because I was around Sirius a lot more than I have been for years, but I didn't _love_ him. I loved him as a friend, yes, and _obviously_ I found him attractive – you would need to be blind if you didn't. Amortentia only reminds us of what we find attractive or what we are fond of anyway. I'm getting ahead of myself, I know that. But Sirius smelled a litter tray – that _was_ because of me, wasn't it?

'Can I join you?'

Speaking of the devil, Sirius was on his own broom flying up to me from the pitch.

'Sure,' I replied, but kept flying for him to catch up. I was still sour that he believed Regulus over me.

'We're lucky Slughorn loves his Slytherins so much. One week's detention for us all.'

I nodded, still not willing to forgive him just yet.

'I am incredibly sorry for acting like a child earlier,' he started. I waited to see what else he had to say for himself before I decided how I was going to tackle the dispute. 'I was annoyed this morning because I sat and watched him looking for you and when he actually spoke to you and you entertained it-'

'I said three words to him.'

He ignored me. 'I just wanted to know what he had been saying to you, so I pulled him up. He started to tell me that you always talk to each other in the common room and you were discussing Christmas-'

'And you actually believed that?' I asked in disbelief.

'I know now that I shouldn't have.'

'Too right,' I agreed, my eyebrows raised in disgust.

We flew in silence for a while. I wondered if he knew how much it actually hurt to be suspected as a liar to the person you are closest to.

'Did he tell you what we actually spoke about?' I asked eventually.

'Scorpio.'

'Exactly – do you see why I was so irate now? In my head you were pissed off at me over a bloody cat!'

'Again, I apologise profusely.'

I saw him place a hand over his heart and I turned my head away so I could hide my smile from him.

'You're not forgiven,' I told him. 'It was a shit feeling knowing that given the chance, you would believe Regulus over me. Even if he is your brother.'

'I'll make it up to you,' he flew closer to me, so much so, I could feel the heat radiating off him. 'Are you coming to the match tomorrow?'

'I'll think about it.'

I probably could go. Gryffindor were up against Hufflepuff and the points were tight between all of the houses now – tension was high.

'I'd like for you to be there.'

'I bet you would,' I smirked at him and he grinned back but it faltered slightly. If Gryffindor won, it would put Slytherin second, anyway. It would be okay to stand in the Gryffindor end then, wouldn't it?

'Have you spoken to Zabini at all today?' he asked me wearily.

'No, not since second period. Why?'

'Well, I obviously know why _now,_ but when you were out with Moony, she asked me to go to Slughorn's Christmas-do with her.'

I blinked at him stunned.

'And because I was angry with you when she asked, I said yes.'

He rushed the words out of his mouth, almost as if I would not hear what he had to tell me. I don't know what he expected me to do, but I burst out laughing. My head was unable to compute it – Adaline had asked Sirius Black to a party. I had to be losing it, I must be losing it.

'You're kidding me?' I asked.

His face was straight now as he shook his head. 'No. Is – is it okay if I go? With Adaline? As friends?'

'You don't need my permission,' I said and began to lower myself to the ground. I needed this day to be over. I wasn't jealous but just, what in Satan's hellhole was going on? Adaline did not like Sirius that much – friend or no friend. Last time I checked, she had been the one verbally abusing me for being friends with him not that long ago.

'You could ask Moony to go? Make it fair-?'

'I'll probably be going with McLaggen,' I said, more so to myself than to Sirius. I tried not to pay attention to him dropping his broom to the ground as I spoke.

'Are you two a thing?'

'No,' I scoffed, a little too quickly. 'I should go.'

I began to walk into the stadium to leave when Sirius shouted back over to me.

'Will you be there tomorrow?'

I threw my arms in the air but kept walking. 'You'll have to wait and see!'

* * *

I headed straight for the girl's dormitory when I couldn't find Adaline anywhere else in the castle. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed, flicking aimlessly through one of her textbooks. I chucked my broom on my bed.

'You're going to Slughorn's party with Sirius?' I asked, trying to sound blasé.

'Who is?' I heard a gasp coming from the toilet and watched as Cecilia nearly tripped over herself to join the conversation.

Adaline looked at the girl and then back at me, rolling her eyes. 'Seriously?'

'No, Sirius,' I replied with a small smirk.

'It's just to make you-know-who jealous,' Adaline told me, squinting her eyes at Cecilia who had now taken it upon herself to sit down on _my _bed.

'I know,' I nodded with a small sigh of release.

Cecilia looked between the two of us in anticipation. '_So_?' she asked.

'What?' I said and shrugged my jumper off and threw it over my bed post in an attempt to reclaim my bed.

'Well, are you both shagging Black then?'

'_Excuse me_?'

'What?'

Adaline and I both spoke at the same time and Cecilia grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'_Ohmygod_, you both are!'

'We are absolutely not,' Adaline scoffed. 'As if.'

'Well why is he your date to Slug Club?'

'Because you can go with friends,' Adaline retorted. 'And to be honest, Cecilia, it's actually none of your bloody business.'

'Fine,' Cecilia huffed but kept the sly smile on her face. 'See you both later.'

I sat back down on my now vacant bed and watched as she left.

'Can't wait to hear the rumours tomorrow – best friends sharing Sirius Black. It'll be a good 'un,' Adaline said disdainfully.

I sighed. 'We do love a bit of drama though, it will be good to have a laugh about it.'

'You're not angry at me, are you?' she sighed back at me.

'I was surprised,' I admitted but now wasn't the time to talk about it. 'So, Nathaniel?'

'Don't,' I watched as she shook her head. 'I can't talk about it right now. Fuming is an understatement.'

'We've not had some fun in a while,' I said thoughtfully. Seventh year had sucked the excitement right out of Hogwarts. All we had done since we got here was bicker and study with each other. 'Will we go to the quidditch match tomorrow?'

Adaline raised an eyebrow at me. 'And afterwards?'

'I'm sure we will find a party somewhere,' I smiled.

* * *

We woke the next morning and got wrapped up warm for our day at the quidditch pitch. I had planned on wearing red and gold to shock Sirius but red just wasn't my colour, so I didn't have anything Gryffindor-ish to wear. I played it safe with jeans and a woolly jumper – I would change if we had somewhere exciting to go after.

'I wish we had planned this earlier - I would have supplied alcohol. Quidditch bores me,' Adaline whined whilst brushing her hair.

I laughed whilst applying my mascara. 'I'll ask the boys at breakfast if they have anything.'

'The boys,' Adaline laughed and shook her head. 'What would our parents think if they knew?'

'We'd be on our way to Beauxbatons.'

'You look pretty,' Adaline sighed watching me put on my bottle green beanie hat. 'Who are we trying to impress today? McLaggen or Black?'

'Shut up,' I replied, rummaging for my lipstick and trying to hide my blush.

'I feel terrible about asking Sirius to the party,' she told me. 'It's okay to tell me you don't like it.'

'Why wouldn't I like it?' I asked, putting the lipstick on and watching Adaline through the mirror.

'I'm not blind, Nova. It's obvious there's something between you both.'

'Yes, ten and more years of friendship,' I nodded. I got a pointed look in return. 'Honestly, I don't like him like that, and I can almost guarantee he does not see me like that in the slightest.'

'So, what happened in the dungeons before your party where I almost caught you both snogging – that means you are both just friends?'

I rubbed my lips together trying to think of a comeback but there was none. What could I say to it? Sirius and I hadn't even discussed that afternoon, never mind talking to Adaline about it. I knew when I liked guys. My flirting just ramped itself up without me purposely doing it. Had I ever loved a boy? I don't think so. I never let them stick around long enough and usually that meant I got bored quickly. I knew how I felt about Sirius Black. He was my best – sexy, attractive, attentive, loyal, funny, edgy, smart – friend.

Fuck.

* * *

We got to the Great Hall later than anticipated and were called over almost immediately by James. Hesitantly, Adaline and I both looked at the Slytherin table and then each other before heading over to them.

'My two favourite Slytherins!' James declared as we walked over. I grinned back nervously at the unwanted attention from all the other students. 'Are you coming to watch us annihilate Hufflepuff this fine Saturday?'

'Yes,' I said. My eyes fell on Sirius who was smiling playfully at me, making my stomach jump. 'What?'

'Nothing,' he said, sipping his pumpkin juice.

'The important question here is,' Adaline said. 'Quidditch is painfully boring to me. Who has the booze?'

I had never seen James with a bigger grin on his face. 'That's the attitude, Zabini! Moony?'

Remus pulled a bag out from under the table and opened it. We both peered in to see numerous hipflasks.

'Are you supplying the whole school?' I asked.

'Just whoever is interested,' James answered. 'What you looking for?'

I looked at Adaline to take the lead. 'Cider to start me off nicely.'

Remus nodded and handed her a random hipflask and then looked to me.

'Oh no, I'm okay right now,' I saw Sirius raise an eyebrow out the side of my eye. 'I'll get something later – _if_ you win.'

'We absolutely will!'

'Will you sit with us in the stands?' Lily asked. She stared at me hopefully, it was very difficult to say no to Lily Evans and those damned pretty green eyes.

I nodded and smiled 'Sure.'

'We should eat up before I get any more of this down my throat,' Adaline screwed the lid on the hip flask. 'Does it just automatically refill?'

'Indeed it does,' Remus smiled.

'You're my kind of people,' Adaline said smirking, and begin to walk towards the Slytherin table.

'See you guys later,' I made to leave with a small wave.

'Not going to wish us luck?' Sirius asked with an amused smile.

'I think you forget where my loyalty lies,' I tapped the green beanie hat I had put on before leaving and winked.

'They can change.'

'Try me.'

I turned away from him without waiting on a response and felt my face heat up. I could usually flirt with confidence, but with Sirius I felt like defenceless, like he was always going to do it better than me. I was always the one leaving boys speechless. I was never the one to be lost for words. I found Adaline at the Slytherin table and took a seat.

'You know, everyone used to say that you were the female version of Black,' Adaline slurred slightly, and I began piling toast onto her plate to try soak up the alcohol. 'Don't be the one to fall in love first.'

* * *

**Style by Taylor Swift.**

**Hope you are all still enjoying this and thank you so much for the lovely reviews the past few chapters! They have really brightened my day up.**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

No One Does It Better

Chapter 21

* * *

_You talk a good game, but girl, you've been played._

_Look at this face you chose to play._

I watched the quidditch match emptily. What Adaline had said to me was whirling around my head like a tornado, demolishing any rational thoughts caught up in the destruction. Was she seeing something that I was completely blind to? _Was_ there something more between Sirius and I other than a friendship mixed in with harmless flirting? No, it just wasn't possible. It was her drunk mind talking.

But were drunk words not always sober thoughts?

_Stop thinking about this, Nova_.

I heard a cheer erupt and clapped aimlessly, watching Sirius fly around when I realised that he wasn't celebrating in the slightest. I jumped back to reality and looked around me. Lily, Remus and Peter looked like they wanted to bind my hands together.

'Hufflepuff just scored,' Peter said scornfully.

'Sorry,' I said and placed my hands firmly by my side. I heard Adaline giggling away beside me. I dug my elbow into her side. 'Shut up.'

The score was now 170-150 to Gryffindor but it was far too close for comfort and it was showing on James' face. I watched as he screamed at the Gryffindor keeper – a fourth year, I think – and then made his way to Sirius pointing to Hufflepuff players he wanted to be thrown off their brooms. Sirius' face was deadly serious – no pun intended but it was really _really _sexy, especially with his hair pulled back into a mini bun. We _would_ look good together…

I wanted to curse the hell out of Adaline right now for putting this in my head.

'Remus, I need a hipflask.' I said. He hesitated and looked around us cautiously.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Anything strong.'

Remus handed me the flask and I opened it up. I knocked it back, my face screwing up after the first gulp. It tasted like something you would clean with - _Rum_.

Another cheer went up as I witnessed James bolting for the Gryffindor keeper, yet again. 170-160 Gryffindor.

'Give me that,' Lily said and took a swig of my drink like it was pumpkin juice. 'This is diabolical, how have they let this happen? COME _ON,_ GRYFFINDOR!'

I looked at Remus and Peter, wide eyed, silently asking if Lily was always this way at quidditch matches. They both looked as shocked and terrified as me.

Neither Seeker seemed to have any idea where the snitch was, and it was causing the atmosphere to tense slowly as time went by. The way Sirius and the other Gryffindor Beater were hitting bludgers, if I were a Hufflepuff, I'd be fearing for my life. They were becoming ruthless and James had his other Chasers helping the Seeker look for the snitch while he took on the role of trying to tackle, score and captain for Gryffindor.

To my surprise, his tactics worked as he scored to take it up to 180-160. The full stand around me erupted and I clapped enthusiastically.

'Thank Godric,' Remus muttered behind me and I laughed.

Not long after, I heard the commentator announce the Gryffindor Seeker had seen the snitch. I decided to down the rest of the rum in the flask if the match was going to be over soon. No doubt, there would be some kind of victory party and I would need to be around Sirius for a long time. I needed some form of Dutch courage to stop me from blushing every twenty seconds.

The second I finished and screwed the cap back on, it was announced that Gryffindor had won the match and Lily had engulfed Adaline and I in a hug.

'We're having a party in the common room,' she told us. 'Come back with me to get in, okay?'

Adaline nodded and finished her hipflask too. I knew she was going to need more drink if she was going to spend her Saturday night surrounded by Gryffindors.

The five of us walked up to the castle with the crowds, deciding James and Sirius would catch up with us eventually when they finally stopped celebrating with the team. Remus had topped up mine and Adaline's hipflasks and handed one over to Lily, too.

'Nova!'

I stopped and turned to see Cian jogging up over to me. Everyone else kept walking as I hung back.

'Hi,' I smiled.

'I noticed you were supporting Gryffindor today,' he beamed and we began to walk up to the castle together.

'I wouldn't go that far,' I told him. Merlin, he was quite good looking, wasn't he? But up against Sirius…

'Do you like quidditch, then?'

'Love it,' I smiled, thinking of all the matches I used go to with my father. We didn't go so much now.

'Me too, my team is the Chudley Cannons.'

I snorted and then laughed. 'Sorry.'

The Cannons were nose diving every year. I couldn't remember a game they have won since I began taking an interest in quidditch.

'What's so funny?' he asked, a smile etched upon his face. 'Who do you support, then?'

'Wigtown Warriors,' I answered proudly and Cian rolled his eyes. 'Hey!'

He shook his head with a laugh. 'It's not often girls like quidditch.'

'I'm a woman who likes her sport – I even like football.'

'Really?' he raised an eyebrow. 'How does that work being a pure pureblood?'

'I got bored one Christmas and went walking around Glasgow. I came across this massive stadium and I didn't know what was going on, but I saw people in scarves and hats – they were green too so naturally, I was interested. I found out where I could buy a ticket and the rest is history.'

'Impressive.'

'No one actually knows that,' I thought aloud.

'Well, I am glad I was the first to know.'

'Bruce!'

I stopped, again, at the familiar sound of James' voice. I looked between the Gryffindors and when I landed on Cian, he shrugged with a defeated smile. It was almost as if he knew who I was going to choose in this moment. I just wish he hadn't been right.

'I'll see you at the party,' I said to him as he walked away. He raised a hand to say goodbye.

Before I had the chance to turn around, I was tackled to the ground by a hard force.

'WE WON!'

With the weight piling on me, I guessed that I had two male bodies on me - not one - and all I could see was a mass of black hair.

'And-I-can't-breathe!' I managed to shout out through my laughter.

Chuckling, Sirius and James jumped off me and grabbed an arm each and hauled me back to my feet.

'I reckon you're our good luck charm,' Sirius nudged me with his elbow.

'You wish,' I scoffed. 'You were all playing terrible – you're lucky you seen the snitch first!'

'Hey, that hurts,' James but a hand to his chest.

'Would you rather I lied?'

'Yes, it would make me feel a lot better,' James pouted, and I rolled my eyes.

'You played some top-notch quidditch, Potter. I'm _sure_ you'll win the house cup.'

'I'm going to ignore your sarcastic tones and assume that came from your heart.'

'What was McLaggen saying?' Sirius asked, clearly bored of the conversation James and I were having.

'Nothing,' I smiled innocently.

He furrowed his brows but only for a moment and I felt a hint of success. We walked in silence after that until Sirius spoke up again.

'Prongs, who was the Ravenclaw that asked if she could come to the party?'

'Chasity Vane, I think,' James replied, screwing up his face trying to think. 'Or is it Christie?'

'Think I'll head up to Ravenclaw tower and extend the invite to her and her friends,' Sirius stated. 'See you both soon!'

I stood dumbfounded. How did we just go from me being a good luck charm to him looking for another girl's attention? James noticed I was no longer beside him and chuckled, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

'You know, I've never known Padfoot to purposely try and make a girl jealous.'

'Who is he trying to make jealous?' I asked. I really did want to know, it might explain a lot.

'_You_.'

'Oh, piss off,' I shook my head. 'Why would he want to do that?'

'You're both just as oblivious as each other, aren't you?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'So why didn't you just tell him what you and McLaggen were talking about?'

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted. 'I don't know.'

'Exactly.'

* * *

The party was well under way by the time James and I made it to the Gryffindor common room. I knew all too well that the Fat Lady was eyeing me up when entering with a completely different Gryffindor boy for the third time in the past two months – I avoided any kind of eye contact with her.

When we entered, James got a hero's welcome and I was thankful it was Lily at the forefront of that celebration, so I found Adaline and the boys quite quickly. By the looks of it, Sirius and his Ravenclaw friends were still to show up. Adaline thrust a cup into my hand immediately.

'You look a little too sober,' she told me, and she was right. The walk back to the castle and its events had brought too much of a sobering reality too me.

'Thanks,' I grumbled and gulped it down. _Firewhisky_. I turned to Adaline who was smirking at me. If she wasn't my best friend and we weren't the only two Slytherin's here, I would have slapped her.

'Where's Padfoot?' I heard Peter whisper to Remus.

'Away acquiring some Ravenclaw's,' I answered, trying to hide the resentment in my voice. Remus looked at me sympathetically, but I turned away. I was not in the mood for a third person to tell me Sirius and I fancied each other and we just didn't know it.

How wrong could they all be? We were just both playing a game with each other, there were no real feelings behind it. Right?

Yes, that was it. It was the only explanation – we flirted for pure fun and to see who was better at it. Everyone was just seeing it all wrong because they weren't _apart_ of the game.

I'm losing it, aren't I?

Sirius came bustling in, his arm around a blonde Ravenclaw who I assumed was Chasity or Christie Vane - she must have been at least a 6th year because I didn't recognise her at all. Three of her giggling friends followed behind, looking around the common room in awe and I rolled my eyes.

'Shock,' Adaline muttered beside me. We had managed to steal the seats sitting around the fire. Adaline and I sat on the couch with Lily and James. Peter and Remus occupied the armchairs.

'He's ridiculous, honestly,' Lily huffed and then looked at James who shrugged it off. 'What's the need to have that many girls following you around?'

'Blonde ones of that,' I mumbled to myself. I wasn't sure why, but it really irritated me how he went for blondes – maybe it was because I always prided myself on my hair and being a blonde bombshell. It was a part of my appeal factor to boys. It was a bizarre thing to be jealous of, I know.

'What's that, Nova?' Lily asked.

'Nothing, I need another drink,' I stood up and walked to the corner of the room to pick my next poison.

'Ah, Nova,' I felt myself tense at the sound of his voice as I continued to pour my drink. 'Have you met Christie?'

I knocked back my drink and quickly poured another one before turning around to face Sirius and his Ravenclaw.

'No,' I smiled as sweetly as I could. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Oh, yes, please,' Christie Vane beamed at me. In contrast, Sirius looked stunned at my friendliness towards her. Did he expect me to be mean to the girl just because she was with him? I handed the glass I had just made for myself to her.

'Firewhisky to get you started.'

'Thank you,' she said. 'So, how did you end up at a Gryffindor party?'

_Oh, Christie_, the bitch side of me said. _Why did you have to ask?_

'Well, I'm the teams good luck charm, apparently. That's what you said to me just after the game, Sirius. Am I right?'

Now Christie was the one looking shocked. Sirius looked angrier than he did when I cursed him yesterday, if that was even possible. If I didn't know better, I reckon he would have jinxed the life out of me if he could.

I smiled again and excused myself when I saw Cian hovering near the stairs, leaving knowing I had won this round, but knowing the game was now far from over.

* * *

**Take Off Your Colours by You Me At Six**

What do we all think is going to happen next? Hope you are all still enjoying it!


	22. Chapter 22

No One Does It Better

Chapter 22

* * *

_I want back my ignorance and bliss_

Sirius and I barely spoke the week after the Gryffindor party. I think we were both equally annoyed at each other for not falling for each other's tricks.

In Potions on Monday and Thursday, all we did was theory, so we didn't need to work together. After Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts, we were with a big group, so we got away with talking to everyone else but each other.

It's not like we weren't civil when we did have to talk, but there was an uncomfortable strain between us. It was almost as if we were waiting to see who would break the ice first. I would be lying if I said it hadn't been torture – even the Cruciatus Curse would have felt easier to handle.

I had heard that Sirius was taking the Ravenclaw from the party, Christie Vain, to Hogsmeade tomorrow - the same day as my date to the town with Cian. I was blindsided by it because, in all honesty, I thought I had managed to damage any potential between him and the Ravenclaw by saying that he had called _me _their good luck charm but, apparently not.

Ravenclaw's always acted obviously desperate when it came to boys.

'Nova,' Lily called on me after Transfiguration. 'We have a prefect meeting tonight - don't forget.'

I almost let out a groan, but I stopped myself. I had managed to escape the majority of the meetings and patrols this year. I suppose it was only fair that I attend this one now that I was being officially summoned. And, to be honest, Lily scared me sometimes, so I simply smiled and nodded in response.

'I know you don't want to be there,' she replied softly. 'But people are starting to complain that you aren't pulling your weight– especially the Slytherin prefects.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Of course, they are.'

Adaline shook her head with a playful smile. 'We are known for our self-preservation. Some people don't want to work themselves _too_ hard. Speaking of which, Lily, can we go over the Ancient Runes essay?'

Lily, obviously, agreed and we headed down to the Great Hall for the second period of the day. When we got there, Lily headed for the Gryffindor table. Very rarely did we have her or the boys sit at the Slytherin table with us – it really wasn't worth the snarky comments and death stares. Lily sat next to Marlene McKinnon and Alice… _Merlin,_ I had to start remembering names. Her first name is Alice, that's all that matters. And Alice was sitting next to her boyfriend … _something _Longbottom - who was sitting with Sirius and Remus.

'Is it alright if we sit here?' Adaline questioned the group before we took our seat with Lily. I loved how she had the confidence to do that – I would have sat down quietly hoping no one noticed me. I walked to be on the other side of the table so I could sit across from Adaline and Lily.

'Sure!' Alice beamed at us.

I noticed Marlene roll her eyes at Alice's enthusiasm, but it was a 'yes', so Adaline and I took a seat. Sirius sat a couple of seats down from Lily, who sat next to Marlene. I sat next to Alice, across the table from them all.

'Eugh, Ancient Runes,' Alice said to me, watching the two girls across from us go through both their essays. 'I assume you don't take that class?'

'Absolutely not,' I shook my head. 'I'd rather have Binns teach me every subject before taking that or Arithmancy.'

Alice laughed and I noticed the Longbottom boy chuckle.

'Is your History of Magic essay finished, Nova?' I heard Remus ask behind Longbottom.

'Yes – I can now say I am now officially an expert on _The Rise in the Use of House Elves and Why They Are Still Required Today - _my parents will be so proud._'_

I thought I caught Sirius smirking across the table from me, but I dared not to look to make sure I was right. Marlene, again, rolled her eyes and Alice laughed – I liked this girl.

'May I have a quick skim of it? I'm almost certain I've forgotten about something – I just can't remember what.'

'Of course,' I replied. I reached into my bag and slid it over to him.

'So, you have a house elf?' Marlene blurted out, her voice soaking in disapproval. I saw Adaline look up from her essay, but I kicked her lightly under the table.

'Yes, she's called Reely,' I answered with a sweet but sarcastic smile. 'I'm entirely against having one but she has been in the family for years and she's truly amazing. I don't know what I would do without her in my nice big house all alone. Hopefully, by the time she is passed on to me I can send her here. I know she would love it.'

'So, you wouldn't just set her free?' Marlene pressed, sounding completely condescending with her brows furrowed.

'No, that's quite a misconception about house elves, actually. They _want_ to work. What they don't want is to be physically abused, like the majority of them are.'

I couldn't help it, but my eyes flickered to Sirius. I was almost requesting back up, but he kept his head low during the conversation.

'Sure,' Marlene said and began rummaging in her bag. Now _I _was the one rolling my eyes.

'Thanks, Nova,' Remus slid my essay back over. 'I forgot about the introduction of the House-Elf Relocation Office in the Ministry.'

I kept the essay out to re-read it before class and watched as Remus began fixing his own work. Alice and her boyfriend were doing what looked like Herbology homework and Marlene was flicking aimlessly through a Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook.

Sirius, being Sirius, was cutting paper up with his wand and transforming them into all different kinds of animals that were running free across the table.

'Where are you taking Vain on tomorrow?' Marlene asked him, while she brushed through pages and watched his animals at the same time.

'She wants to go to Madam Puddifoots,' Sirius replied lazily.

'Are you going to take her?'

I stared so hard at my Elf essay that I thought I was going to set the parchment on fire.

Although I knew about the date, I somehow had found myself wishing it wasn't true. I had seen Sirius throughout the year with numerous girls in the castle, but they meant nothing. They were there to keep him fulfilled – he never took them on dates to Hogsmeade.

I had been the last girl he had asked to Hogsmeade all those months ago. I felt a lump rising in my throat at memory of that day. It had been one of the funniest days I had ever had at Hogwarts - it had made me feel like we had never been apart. I swallowed the lump down. I was not a crier and I would be damned if Sirius Black was the first boy to make me cry.

'Don't see why not.'

I wasn't looking, but I knew he shrugged and I _knew_ he looked at me when he answered.

'I didn't like it that time we went,' Marlene drawled on. 'Anytime I go on a date and that's where they suggest, I tell them the date would be as good as cancelled.'

'I thought we had fun,' Sirius joked with her and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was beginning to get more pissed off by the second listening to them. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn Marlene had brought this up on purpose. No one mentioned it, but it was obvious Sirius and I weren't on talking terms right now. It was even more evident because we hadn't been near each other since the party began on Saturday.

'We always have fun,' I heard her reply and I had had enough. Something inside me snapped and I couldn't sit and listen to it anymore.

I shoved everything into my bag and stood up just as the bell rang for morning break. Everyone looked up at me.

'Where you going?' Adaline asked, stumbling over her words at my abruptness.

'Away from here,' I replied curtly and threw one last look at Sirius and Marlene. She was smirking into her book and Sirius just looked at me blankly. My eyes wandered to the little zoo he had created on the table.

I walked out of the Great Hall, smiling to myself. I had been practicing my non-verbal spells this year and I had just managed to set fire to Sirius' parchment animals.

* * *

No one spoke to me about what I did that morning. I spent the rest of the day in blissful silence with everyone over it. Potions was just a little awkward, but I was past caring. I was over the rollercoaster of emotions with Sirius, it was best we just stayed at arm's length of each other and stop blurring the lines between friends and flirting.

After dinner, I went searching for the classroom Lily had set aside for the prefects meeting. I decided to leave for it early so that if it became a me vs the other Slytherin prefects, I would be close enough to Lily and James to showcase my ties to the authority figures.

When I got to the room, I walked in to see Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all sitting around a table.

'Nova, hi,' Lily smiled, almost nervously.

I met Sirius' eye and I knew he was waiting to see how I was going to react to him being there.

'He's not a prefect,' I nodded at Sirius and I noticed him chuckle quietly.

'I've got nothing else to do-'

'Not even a Ravenclaw or McKinnon?' I snapped back.

Why did that make me sound so damn jealous?

_Maybe because you are, Nova. _

_Fuck off._

He licked his lips, ready to retaliate when Lily jumped in.

'Sirius, please just go.'

He huffed and stood up from the chair and made to leave. I stared at the two remaining boys and Lily and realised how uncomfortable it was going to be now they had to kick Sirius out just for me to be there. He was their friend before I showed up, and now I was going to have to sit in awkward silence with them.

'Just you stay,' I said. 'I'll leave – Lily just say I'll do whatever patrols they want rid of. I really don't care anymore.'

'No, Nova, just stay-' Remus started.

'I said I'll go.'

I didn't wait for them to answer, I left the classroom and kept walking until I was outside the castle. When the cold air hit me, I leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths and that's when I felt the tears falling down my face.

The Marauders and Lily would always be Sirius' friend first. If they had to choose, they would always choose him and that broke my heart. I didn't want them to choose, I wanted to be part of it.

But being part of it, meant being around the line of girls Sirius had waiting on him.

Now that I had walked back into Sirius' life, I wanted to be the only one that mattered. I wanted to be the only one he showed attention to. No matter what girl Sirius was with, I would always feel pushed to the side – whether she was a friend to him or not, I would always feel second best. I wasn't a second-best kind of girl.

Adaline had been right.

I had fallen for Sirius Black.

* * *

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by Pink**

Thoughts?

Sorry it's a day late, I'm moving house next week so life is all a bit hectic!

x


	23. Chapter 23

No One Does It Better

Chapter 23

* * *

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on._

I composed myself quickly and moved to walk undercover in the courtyard when I heard footsteps heading out of the entrance hall. I cursed myself for storming outside without a proper winter cloak on – damn the tears that came too quickly for me to go anywhere else in the castle without being noticed.

'Nova, I know you're out here.'

I looked up to the ceiling to stop more tears from falling at the sound of his voice. I kept walking. I had nowhere to go but it was better than standing like a niffler caught in a chest of treasure.

'Do you forget the map will show me wherever you go?'

'Can you please just leave me alone?' I asked. I was tired being angry and argumentative with everyone, especially Sirius.

'I think we need to talk,' he replied. I refused to look into the courtyard at him, but I knew he was following me around on the outskirts.

'Sirius, please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk.'

My voice was wobbly, and I felt the lump rising in my throat with every word. No one told girls growing up that they would be able to cry at the most minor of things with every year they got older.

'Nova-'

'Sirius, _please_.'

A sob escaped my mouth and I let a few tears escape. I stopped walking to face out at him. He stood with the map by his side, he almost looked speechless, but he obeyed. I almost thought he was going to keep trying but he turned back in and walked back into the castle with his head hung.

For once, I wished that we had never got sat together that day in potions.

* * *

I told Adaline about everything when I got back to the dormitory and I had never known her to be sympathetic to me about much, but I thought if she could, she might have cried _for_ me. I spent the rest of the night curled up in bed falling in and out of sleep. Adaline woke me up at 11am the next morning to get ready for my date with Cian.

It took a lot of convincing on her part to actually get me to still go.

I tried my best to make myself look presentable but that was difficult to achieve when all I wanted to do was stay in bed. I opted for a no make-up-make-up look and went with my boots, black jeans and a short-sleeved shirt in my signature colour bottle green. Adaline gave me some of her silver jewellery to really make it look like I made an effort. I put my grey cloak on when I was done.

'Please try to enjoy yourself,' Adaline got off her bed and stood in front of me. 'McLaggen seems like a very nice boy who won't break your heart, I'm sure of it.'

'But that's not where my heart is, Addie,' I said quietly, and she pulled me into a hug.

'Don't you dare cry and ruin your make-up,' she said into my ear. 'I'll stop feeling sorry for you then.'

I let out a small laugh picked up my bag.

'Are you sure you won't come?' I asked for the last time.

'My homework list is scarily big,' she replied. 'But if I find the time you will find me Honeydukes getting the last of my Christmas presents.'

'Gotcha,' I said. 'Bye.'

'Try and have fun, _please!_'

* * *

I met Cian at the Entrance Hall and we made our way down to Hogsmeade in a flurry with the rest of the students. Thankfully, I didn't see a Marauder in sight, so I was able to focus on Cian and Cian alone on our walk to Madam Puddifoots.

We were one of the first lot of students to arrive at the tea shop, so we chose a table tucked away in a corner. Not that it made much of a difference, I'd never been in a place that had so many tables stuck together before. Whoever sat next to us would practically be sitting with us.

'I feel like I'm sitting at a child's table,' Cian laughed as I noticed his two knees sitting at both sides of the table.

'Have you not been here before?' I laughed.

'No! I just heard it was a good place to come on a date but good Godric they are not made for tall people.'

We had gotten an afternoon tea along with a spare cup of coffee for myself so I could try and perk myself up. The platter was full of finger sandwiches but most importantly, overrun with cakes. The minute it sat down, I reached for a cupcake.

'Not even a sandwich first?' Cian smiled at me.

'Desert over everything,' I replied, covering my mouth as I spoke. I did have some kind of manners.

Cian replied but I never heard, my eyes were caught by a head of blonde hair and black hair sitting down across the room from us. The damn lump in my throat appeared again and I diverted my eyes quickly back to the boy sat right in front of me. I watched as his head then twisted to see where my attention had gone for a split second.

'Didn't think he usually went on dates,' Cian said aloud.

I shrugged in response, not wanting to speak about Sirius just yet.

'Forgive me for asking, but I am right in saying you two never spoke before this year, yet you both seem inseparable?'

I took a massive gulp of my coffee before answering. I was also composing myself on the inside and telling myself not to be rude to Cian for asking completely just questions on top of trying not to cry over Sirius at the same time.

'We grew up together, that's all,' I informed him. 'Grew apart in our time here at Hogwarts and then got put together to work in Potions at the beginning of the year. So, are you looking forward to the holidays?'

I had to get as far away as possible from this subject before the date went to Hippogriff shit.

'I suppose so, Christmas almost loses it excitement as you get older, don't you think?'

'Not for me,' I shook my head. 'I love a present, so I do.'

He laughed into his tea and I couldn't help but find my gaze being diverted. Christie Vain's foot was inching up Sirius leg quickly. I snapped back to Cian and took another cake.

'We don't really do presents anymore as a family,' he told me. 'Most of the time we go away at Christmas but because of my brother's new job, he didn't want to take time off too soon.'

'That's fair,' I agreed. 'Is he enjoying it?'

'I don't know, I've not heard from him in a while.'

'He's probably busy, you know what the Ministry is like.'

'What are your plans for after school?'

I ignored that bloody barking laugh I knew so well from across the room and forced myself to smile.

'I'd like to be an Unspeakable.'

'You'd like to do a job where you don't even know what the job is?' Cian asked me in disbelief, eyeing up the finger sandwiches at the same time. I watched as he picked up an egg-mayonnaise one. _Ew_.

'Exactly – it is the unknown. I think it would be ridiculously interesting, don't you?'

He shrugged eating away at his sandwich. I really wanted to look over at Sirius again, but I forced myself not to. It wasn't worth the pain.

'And you? What do you fancy doing?'

I tried to act interested but I really wasn't. I had to get out of this date as quickly as possible. He was lovely but the boy had absolutely no chat.

'I'll get some form of job in the Ministry no doubt – a job is a job.'

I bit down on my lip, unsure of what to say next. I quickly glanced at Sirius who looked ridiculously bored. He must have felt my eyes on him as he turned causing our eyes to meet. I turned back quickly to see Cian watching me.

'I sometimes wonder how I actually picked up the courage to talk to you, you know? You're one of those girls everyone fancies but a lot of the time even breaking breath to you was a pipe dream.' he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

I tried not to blush at the confession, but the thought was quite embarrassing for me.

'That day in the Three Broomsticks, I just thought it's our last year and that I would be as well speaking to you.'

I didn't know what else to say, so I did what I did best and picked up yet another cake.

'You have been staring over at Black for the majority of our time here-'

'I'm sorry,' I blurted out quickly. I felt horrific that he had noticed but the worst part was, I felt more guilty that I got caught.

'It's fine, Nova,' he gave me that sad smile. 'It really is okay. I don't know what exactly is going on with you two, but I know you aren't 100% up for this or us or whatever this was. I'm just grateful I actually got a chance to know you.'

'You're too sweet to be with me anyway,' I sighed. It was true, I didn't deserve him to be so kind and understanding.

'You need to give yourself more credit.'

'I have enjoyed being around you, you know,' I said, it was only half a lie. I sat licking away the icing on one of the cakes I had picked up. If I kept going, I wouldn't be fit for my dinner.

'It's been fun chasing you,' he said, and my heart did take a dive. I felt like the ultimate bitch today. Usually, leading boys on never bothered me but the majority for the time they hadn't been nearly as nice as Cian had been to me. I, again and unwillingly, looked over at Sirius and Christie.

This lovely, handsome, charming boy in front of me was losing to one that didn't even want me. I was fucked up – that was the only explanation.

'I'm going to go to Honeydukes,' I said throwing my cloak on and standing up. I bent down and gave Cian a kiss on the cheek. 'Thank you for being so kind.'

Adaline was going to murder me, I concluded as I walked through the snow-covered town. I almost hoped she hadn't made it out of the castle so I could at least come up with some elaborate story as to why I would no longer be pursuing Cian.

I opened the door to the bustling sweetshop and looked out for Adaline's black hair with her signature headband, but it was nowhere in sight. I browsed anyway, thinking comfort food was exactly what I needed.

'Is that your date over so soon?'

I turned to see Remus standing beside me. A mixture of worry and a smile on his face all at the one time.

'Didn't work out,' I replied and turned back to the sweets.

'Christmas shopping, then?' he moved beside me and took a packet of chocolate frogs off of the shelf. I was thankful that he changed the subject for me.

'For myself, yes,' I nodded and picked up chocolate cauldrons. 'Where are James and Peter?'

'The Three Broomsticks. I only wanted to get some sweets and head back up to the castle.'

'We can go back up together, then,' I told him and picked up Fudge Flies for Adaline.

We purchased our sweets and then left for the castle together. I was looking forward to a night in the dormitory eating my sorrows away with Adaline while she lectured me for crying over boys.

'Don't get angry at me, I am only asking as a friend,' Remus began as we trudged through the snow. 'Are you okay after yesterday?'

'I'm fine, I don't know what came over me – I was just being my usual over dramatic self.'

'Except that you weren't.'

I looked at Remus who had that worried expression on his face, again. I pulled out a liquorice wand from my Honeydukes bag so that I had something to focus on which wasn't Remus interrogating me.

'All I would like to say is, I am here for you and so are the rest of us - whether you believe that or not is up to yourself.'

'Thank you, Remus,' I looked over and his face relaxed a little when I smiled at him whilst nibbling away at my sweet. 'Are you busy next Saturday night?'

* * *

**That's What You Get by Paramore**


	24. Chapter 24

No One Does It Better

Chapter 24

* * *

_I don't want you like a best friend,_

_Only bought this dress so you could take it off._

I was going to Slughorn's Christmas party with Remus Lupin. It had taken him a little bit of convincing, but I got there in the end.

For yet another consecutive week, Sirius and I did not speak and I decided to distance myself from the rest of the Marauders, despite Remus agreeing to be my date and declaring that they were there for me. I did try to stay clear of Lily as well, but the girl was like an ever-bashing boomerang. She always found a way around my dodging tactics. By Wednesday, after Defence Against the Dark Arts, she forced herself upon me at the library and explicitly told me I was never going to get rid of her, regardless of my friendship status with Sirius.

It was both comforting and unnerving how fiercely loyal she was.

'Do you know what you are wearing tonight?' Lily asked me as we sat together at breakfast the Saturday morning of the party. It was just leaving 8 o'clock and the Great Hall was quiet with no one wasting their final weekend lie-in at Hogwarts before Christmas.

'I've not even given it a thought,' I replied dully. A party was really the last thing I wanted to do.

'You'll have something,' Lily spoke encouragingly.

'What about you?' I asked, trying to be excited for her.

'I'm stuck between my burgundy dress or I have a black evening gown – it's halter neck but it drops a bit at the back and I'm not sure-'

'Go with that one,' I cut in. 'James would faint on the spot.'

She blushed into her breakfast and I couldn't help but smile. It was amusing to see how far Lily had come with James since first year. Even with me being a Slytherin, I knew she had hated him, yet here we were.

'Has he even asked you to be his girlfriend yet?' I asked, the realisation dawning on me.

'No,' she looked at me exasperated. 'I'm starting to think that, because he has been on such a high with us just going on dates that he has just assumed we're official!'

I let out a quiet laugh. She was right, he was definitely so over the moon that she was even letting him hold her hand, that he had completely forget about the formality of making them official.

'Don't nip my head off,' Lily changed subject and chewed on her lip. 'But is Sirius not meant to be coming to visit you over Christmas?'

I shifted my eyes away from her to my plate and nodded. I had tried to forget about that but the thought kept resurfacing. Any time he had tried to talk to me in the past week, I kept convincing myself he was going to say he cancelled his trip, so I always just left where I could or just say I still didn't want to speak to him.

I did not want confirmation that I had managed to fuck it all up between us.

'Do you plan on speaking to him before we go home?'

I sighed and I felt the lump catch in my throat. 'I don't know.'

That was the truth - I _didn't_ know when I would speak to Sirius again. I wanted to talk to him when I stopped seeing Christie Vain, Marlene McKinnon and all the other girls when I looked at his face. I wanted to talk to him when the pangs I felt in my chest when he grinned disappeared. I wanted to talk to him when I stopped looking at him as if he was Merlin himself, for fucks sake.

What kind of maniac actually fell in love with their best friend? It sounded like something that only happens in muggle films, yet here I am.

'He misses you,' Lily told me and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at the thought. 'He's not been himself since the prefect meeting.'

'Well, he was himself enough on his date at Madam Puddifoots,' I said scornfully.

'Nova, do you _like_ Sirius?' she whispered, even though there was no one around us.

'Maybe,' I mumbled, my hand covering my mouth.

'What?'

'I said maybe,' I hissed.

I watched as Lily's face dropped and she sat quietly, pushing her food around on her plate.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised for my tone. 'I'm just – I'm confused about it all. It's completely blindsided me, I don't like it.'

She sat quietly and looked at me, almost as if she was searching for something.

'I'm surprised you both didn't realise sooner,' she eventually spoke. I raised an eyebrow at the use of the word _both_. 'Oh, he fancies the pants off you.'

I said nothing. I could argue with her or accept what she had to say and move on. She was wrong either way, but the argument to make her realise she was wrong was not worth it.

'Well, if he does, he has a funny way of showing it.'

Lily opened her mouth to reply but before she got the chance, she was cut off.

'Good morning, wonderful ladies.'

James had plonked himself down across from us with Remus and Peter joining him, whilst Sirius stood awkwardly, shifting side to side.

'Good morning,' Lily tried but failed to sound cheerful.

This had been happening a lot when Sirius and I ended up together in a group environment. We just made everyone else feel uncomfortable.

'I'll see you later, Lily,' I sighed and got up from my seat.

'Nova, please-'

I turned to Sirius who had started walking down the table with me.

'No, Sirius,' I said, the tiredness in my voice showing.

'I don't even know why we're not talking anymore,' he sounded frustrated. I tried my best not to look at him but how can you not look at the prettiest face in all of Hogwarts? I did sympathise, why would he ever possibly know why I was giving him the cold shoulder?

I thought about why we had stopped talking to each other two weeks ago. It was simply down to our stubbornness. We had tried to make one another jealous for fun and neither of us wanted to admit that we had maybe took it too far.

I looked at him straight in the eye for the first time in weeks. He looked tired too, almost miserable but I know he wasn't. He had been flaunting about school with Christie all week since their date.

'I'm tired of this - of us,' I said truthfully, without giving anything away. 'I'm really tired.'

* * *

'You better start smiling before I cast the pimple jinx on you,' Adaline told me while brushing her hair. 'Then you really will have something to pout about.'

I lay on my bed in my dress and watched Adaline in the mirror. I threw her a cheeky fake smile.

'Better,' she said and sat her brush down. 'Are you ready?'

'Mmhmm,' I replied and stood up, smoothing out my dress.

'I can't believe you are wearing red,' Adaline shook her head with a smile.

I looked down at my silk gown – I had forgotten all about it. I had worn it at a New Year's party last year and I had felt sexy in at 17, so I knew it would work a treat all over again for me tonight.

'I'm trying to make a statement,' I said.

'I bet you are.'

I had given myself a pep-talk after this morning. I was exhausted being down and I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. The only person, who was going to make myself feel better, was me and if I did want Sirius – which was still an ongoing debate in my head – then I was going to have to get my shit together.

Adaline and I walked out into the common room together and I stopped. Remus and Sirius were both standing outside that door waiting on us to appear and it all just felt too real that I was now knowingly going out of my way to impress Sirius. All of a sudden, I thought my heard was going to burst out of my chest.

'Are you okay?' Adaline looked back at me.

'Can you tell Remus I'll be out in a second?' I asked. 'You and Sirius just go ahead.'

'Sure,' Adaline nodded and I thanked her silently for not prying.

I took a seat on one of the leather chairs and tried to compose myself. I took as many deep breaths as I possibly could and sat on my hands to stop them from shaking.

_You never care what boys think of you_, I repeated in my head. _Sirius is just another one of those boys._

I watched as Regulus and Nathaniel exited the boy's dormitory, suited up for the party and heading for the door. I didn't want Remus to be standing alone when they got out, so I hastily got back up and made my way out of the common room, hoping Adaline and Sirius were well on their way.

'Hi,' I breathed as I felt the door slamming shut behind me.

Remus stood against the wall, alone and beamed. Relief swept through me at the sight of him.

'You look beautiful, Nova,' he said and I smiled back. It felt like the first real smile I had had in weeks.

The door open up behind us. We watched as Regulus and Nathaniel walked out with their dates. Regulus did a double take at the both of us standing there but the group kept moving nonetheless.

'Ready to go?' Remus held his arm out for me to take it.

'Yep,' I nodded.

'I believe Padfoot was slightly disappointed when you didn't appear with Adaline,' Remus spoke softly to me. That was what I loved about being around Remus – he never spoke to spread gossip, be mean or make you uncomfortable. He said what you needed to hear, in the way you needed to hear it.

I only shot him a small smile in response and tried to ignore the excitement in my stomach. We walked through the dungeons to the classroom Slughorn was holding his party. I watched as people filtered in and the door closing, waiting for us to be the next ones to enter.

'I'm not going to make assumptions about why you're so nervous,' Remus said. 'But I think you need to hear this – you are Nova Bruce. You used to eat boys hearts for breakfast. I think she needs to come back out, don't you?'

He had done it, I laughed properly for the first time in weeks.

'Yes,' I replied, taking a deep shaky breath.

_I_ did not let boys make _me_ nervous – _I _made _them_ nervous. 'Let's go.'

He didn't wait to ask if I was sure, he just flung the door open. The room was bustling when we stepped in but I felt like it had gone quiet as we both made our way through the crowd, searching for our friends. I wanted nothing more than to keep my head down and hide away but I felt Remus' moving his arm to squeeze my hand. I knew he was telling me off in a subtle way, so I pulled my head up and put on a confident smirk.

'There she is,' Remus muttered and I elbowed him in the side softly. We found Lily, Adaline, James and Sirius hovering around the drinks table.

'That was some bloody entrance,' James exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his face, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'I have no words to describe how amazing you look,' Lily beamed at me and giving me a hug.

When I pulled away, my eyes gravitated to Sirius who was standing by Adaline. His eyes were roaming over every part of my body, leaving nothing unseen. His eyes met mine eventually and I detected a small blush at being caught looking.

'You look stunning,' Sirius said but made no move to come close to me.

I smiled back in a silent thank you.

'Well, Remus, I think you look dashing,' Adaline announced loudly, causing us all to burst out laughing and defer the tension.

'Thank you, Adaline,' Remus chuckled. 'I really thought it was me that had left everyone speechless.'

'Nova! So glad to see you, so glad,' Professor Slughorn interrupted us. I smiled politely at him and went to greet him back when he cut me off. 'And with Mr. Rueben I see! Ah oh, more guests - Enjoy your night!'

I turned back to everyone, bewildered before catching sight of Remus and bursting into a fit of laughter.

'Remus Rueben,' James pondered jokingly. 'Has a nice ring to it, mate.'

'Think he has had one to many whiskeys,' Lily scrunched her face up at the smell left behind.

'Speaking of drink, I still need one,' I declared and squeezed between Adaline and Sirius to get to the drinks.

Adaline smirked at me as I did so and I rolled my eyes in response with a playful smile.

'Remus, what would you like?' I held up two bottles of mead. 'Mead, mead or mead?'

'Butterbeer would be suffice,' he pointed to the crafts sitting at the back corner of the table. 'Let me.'

He began to get our drinks sorted for us and I scanned the room once more, trying not to purposely look at Sirius but he just looked so damn good in a suit with his hair pushed back.

'I thought Nathaniel was going to curse the hell out of Sirius when he arrived,' Adaline told me.

I took the glass from Remus and gave it a sip. 'Really?'

Sirius just nodded in response, looking everywhere else but me. I tried not to sigh aloud but this was not going to be as easy as I had expected it to be.

'Oh, James!' Lily gasped. 'That's Jocunda Sykes!'

'_Who_?' James replied incredulously.

'The first woman to fly across the Atlantic on a broomstick! Don't you pay attention to your Chocolate Frog cards?'

We stood and watched as Lily dragged him away to speak to the famous witch.

With the four of us left standing, I couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on us and I was right. The other Slytherin's invited were watching Adaline and me, Nathaniel being at the forefront.

'You would think that they had better things to look at than us,' I said taking another drink.

'It's because we are all so ridiculously good looking,' Adaline said. 'Come on, Remus. We're going to dance.'

Poor Remus never even got a chance to say no. He was whisked away, and I knew Adaline had done it on purpose. I just wished it had made things less awkward between me and Sirius, but it hadn't.

'You're awfully quiet,' I started.

I tried to sound confident, but I was fully aware that I was the one that broke us down, so I had to be the one to put in the work to build the relationship back up.

He shrugged. 'I wasn't sure you wanted me to talk to you.'

'Hmm,' I said. 'Well if you don't want to speak to me, I'll just go-'

'No,' he cut me off. 'You know what I mean.'

He met my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes looked so much like puppy dog eyes right now. Fuck, why did he have to look so good? I couldn't fight back when he made me want to melt into the ground.

'So, how does Christie feel about you being here? With Adaline?' I questioned even though I didn't want to know the answer. _No one is a threat to you_, I told myself. _You always get what you want_.

He shrugged. I hated when he shrugged in response.

'So she doesn't mind you being someone else's date to a party?'

'I don't see why she would.'

'Well, are you two not serious?' I asked, stopping myself from biting my lip.

'No,' he replied bluntly.

He didn't scoff. He didn't act like it was a ridiculous thing to think. He didn't say _what_ they were. He didn't make a single joke about it.

'Oh,' I replied and finished my drink.

'Is that alright with you?' Sirius asked me, now with a slight smirk on his face.

Did he have to looks so good doing everything?

'I don't actually care,' I lied and poured myself another drink. 'You want another one?'

I ignored his eye roll and handed him a glass of mead anyway.

'So, if you don't care, why have you not spoke to me in two weeks?'

My eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but smirk right back at him. I was interrupted before I got the chance to retaliate.

'Nova Bruce.'

Sirius' face dropped almost instantly as I turned around to see who had called on me. Imelda Rosier, Adaline's soon-to-be sister-in-law. _Great_. She stood in a flawless deep blue gown in front of me, her black hair flowing all the way down her back.

'Imelda,' I plastered a smile on my face. 'I didn't realise you would be here tonight.'

'I'm always invited,' she pursed her lips. 'I never usually come, but Braisen thought it would be a good idea for me to get to know Adaline. Where is she?'

I could see Adaline and Remus moving side to side to the music, talking away to each other. There was no way I was prepared to ruin their evening when it had just begun. I looked the complete opposite way from them as if looking for her.

'She just went to the bathroom, over there,' I pointed.

Imelda didn't answer. Instead, she was staring at Sirius who was giving her a look of disdain in return.

'I sincerely hope you are keeping better company tonight,' she looked back to me, now looking me up and down.

'I am,' I replied and stepped further back to stand beside Sirius. I tried not to scream aloud when I felt his hand slither around the back of my waist.

'I see,' Imelda replied with a scowl. 'I'll go look for my sister-in-law now.'

We stood there and watched her walk away for a minute before I turned to face Sirius, noticing he still wasn't removing his hand from my body. I looked down at it and then back at him and this time, I let myself bite my lip.

He cocked his head to the direction of a door.

'I think we need to talk.'

* * *

**Dress by ****TAYLOR SWIFT**


	25. Chapter 25

No One Does It Better

Chapter 25

* * *

_Where you are, I call home_

_Strength in numbers, I heard_

_I count two of us_

How I was now wandering the hallways of Hogwarts with Sirius Black – whose hand was _still _on my waist and whom I definitely and completely fancied - was a mystery to me. All of the ideas that I had of being the one in control, making him feel nervous, making him feel on edge and not the other way around had fallen apart.

That was what being madly in love with Sirius Black did to me.

'Red suits you,' Sirius spoke about my dress as we turned down another corridor in the dungeons. 'I've been telling you that for a while.'

'Mmm,' I replied, running my hands down my hips against the silk. I felt his fingers twitch on my back. 'This is the only red I really own.'

I glimpsed at him and caught him smiling, admiring my dress yet again. That look, every time I caught him doing it, sent my heart flying away into the sunset. My only worry was that I was emotionally invested, and he was only physically. There was no denying where this conversation was going to go. I just had to get everything off my chest.

'Why did you invite Chrisite and her friends to the common room after the quidditch match?'

He didn't respond at first, but I was even more thankful that he didn't shrug the question off.

'Did that bother you?' he asked.

I contemplated saying no, I really did. But I didn't want to lie about this anymore. The thought of pretending I had no feelings when I did would just cause another hiatus in our friendship again.

'You know it did,' I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet as we walked, his hair falling into his eyes.

'You don't need to worry about it anymore,' he scuffed his shoe right off the ground. 'She's quite the jealous type.'

My eyes practically bulged out my head with shock. 'What did she have to be jealous of?'

Any girl that was with Sirius knew that no matter what, he was always going to be getting constant attention from other girls. It wasn't like she hadn't known what she was getting herself into.

He smiled down at the ground. 'She seemed to think my head was elsewhere.'

'Elsewhere?' I questioned and began chewing the inside of my lips to the point of drawing blood with the nerves.

'I've never told you, but there has been this girl I've fancied since about fourth year.'

'Oh,' my stomach dropped, and he came to a halt.

I had no idea where we were at this point. The dungeons were so dark, and everything looked the same but what I did know was that we were completely alone with the risk of any interruptions low.

Sirius shifted me around to face him, both hands now on my waist. My heart was about to combust.

'Fourth year,' he started. 'I saw her getting off the train when we got to the castle. It took me a while to recognise her, to be fair, she'd cut her hair and just – she had just grown up. I practically followed her all the way up to the castle, to make sure my suspicions about who I thought she was were right.'

The breath in my throat caught.

'When you turned around and caught my eye that night, do you remember? I knew I'd be chasing you for as long as it took.'

I did remember. It was one of the very few times where acknowledgment between us both was passed. I had felt eyes on me the full way from the train to the castle and it was no surprise when I finally turned around, to see Sirius watching me. I had given him the smallest of smiles and then continued walking, as if nothing had happened.

'Fourth year?' I whispered.

'Fourth year,' he confirmed and pulled me closer to him. 'I've had 4 months of trying to work out how you feel towards me, 3 years pining over you, 6 years of missing you as my best friend and my whole lifetime knowing you're the girl for me.'

I was speechless. I couldn't muster a full sentence in my head to make any sense, so I did the only thing I could think of and I kissed him.

He felt like home. I fell entirely into him as we tasted each part of one another. His hands kept moving from my back to my neck to my hair to my face. His urgency to touch every part of me only made me want him more.

I was in a dream.

He pulled away and I had to supress a groan. He grinned before letting it fall.

'I have acted like an arsehole,' he said. 'I'm sorry.'

'We both did,' I said and traced his jaw with my finger.

'You burnt down my zoo,' he said, his brow furrowed and a playful smile on his lips.

I buried my head into his shoulder laughing. 'Just promise not to make me jealous on purpose again and I'll do the same.'

He lifted my head up and kissed me softly on the cheek.

'I promise.'

I looked into those grey eyes and nothing had felt more right in my life than this moment. I never knew it, but Sirius was always what I needed. From all those times when we were younger – he went and dealt with the boggart we set on Kreacher so I didn't have to see it. He always made sure that I was okay and safe on my broom before seeing to himself. He stuck up for me when I got in trouble - even when I was in the wrong and then he would tell me off later. I was always put to the forefront of his mind when we were little.

'What are you smiling about?' he asked, smiling himself.

'Do you remember when I suggested we make Regulus' bedroom a swimming pool for us to practice? And then we left the door open and flooded the house?'

'Yes,' he chuckled softly. 'I got a right beating for that you know.'

'I know, you took the blame.'

His smile dropped for only a second and then reappeared.

'Well, I am the _obvious_ troublemaker. You're just a sly little minx about it.'

'Oh shut up,' I laughed and pushed him lightly on the chest. 'So, is it safe to assume I can call you, Sirius Black, my boyfriend?'

I played with his tie a little more to distract myself from the question I had just asked. I couldn't quite believe I had said those words out loud, to be honest. He ducked down to catch my eye.

'A lot of girls are going to be very jealous of you,' he smirked.

'And a lot of boys are going to be jealous of you,' I replied, kissing him one last time before pulling away and walking back down the corridor. I pulled him along with my hand 'We need to get back to the party.'

'Nova,' he whined but I ignored him. 'Nova, wait, wait, _wait_.'

'What?' I stopped walking and turned, a small smile on my face.

'Do you think we should tell everyone?' he asked and pulled me right back into him. 'Or do you think we should keep this to ourselves for just a little while, you know? Enjoy it?'

I kissed his along his jaw and I smiled as I felt him physically shudder around me. 'If that's what you want.'

It was a nice thought, really. No one would be watching us all the time to see what we were doing. No little comments when we decided we want to be alone. It would be nice to keep it our little secret just for a while.

'I want so much right now,' he groaned, and I laughed. Pulling him back to the party once again.

When we made it back to the party, a quick kiss before we entered and we agreed that right now, _this_ was between us. We would just tell everyone we were friends again. I just had to work out how to tell Adaline and Lily that I was completely okay with it.

'Do me one more favour?' I rounded on him before we walked back into the party. He nodded, waiting on my conditions. 'Get James to ask Lily to be his girlfriend already?'

He laughed. 'Understood.'

The moment we entered, it was clear the crowd was dwindling. Lily came rushing up to us, James in tow.

'_Well_?' she demanded.

'What?' I asked, acting confused.

'Are you two friends? Are you not? I need to know whether I still have to feel awkward almost all the time.'

'Back to normal,' Sirius grinned. 'Prongs, why don't we get these lovely ladies a drink?'

'Where are Adaline and Remus?' I asked, looking around as the boys walked off.

'They just left - Adaline was in a foul mood, something about a sister-in-law. Remus walked her back to the common room,' Lily rushed quickly then looked at me pointedly. '_So_?'

'So what?' I said and pretended to rummage around in my bag. I was bursting to tell Lily everything, it was almost torture holding it in.

'Are you two _just_ friends or did you talk about anything else?'

'Just friends,' I sighed and then smiled. 'I'm fine with it, I'll get over him.'

Lily was watching me, concern all over her face but I tried to pay no attention and watched as the boys came back with drinks. James looked like he was going to be sick and I noticed his hands shaking slightly. I caught Sirius' eye as I took my drink from him and smiled into it as I took a sip.

'Lily, will we go get fresh air?' James asked her quietly.

'Of course,' Lily turned her concern. 'James, are you okay?'

'Fine,' he muttered. 'Come on.'

'He didn't realise, did he?' I asked Sirius.

'Didn't have a fucking clue,' he smiled proudly watching him leave with Lily. 'He just assumed and now he is shitting himself in case she says no.'

'That won't happen.'

'We know that, Lily knows that, but James doesn't and that makes it all the more fun.'

'Should we call it a night?' I asked, looking around the room.

All that was left were some former Slug Club members who were enjoying the free drink and food a little too much.

'I'll walk you back,' he nodded and guided me out of the room, his hand against the small of my back.

It wasn't a long walk back to the common room, but I appreciated the sentiment. As we came to turn a corner, we both simultaneously stopped in our tracks at the sound of hurried footsteps headed our way but nonetheless, it still caused whoever it was to turn and run right into us.

'Moony,' Sirius caught his friend from almost falling over us.

'Sorry,' Remus muttered and looked back over his shoulder.

'Are you okay?' I asked, watching his face grow paler.

'Fine,' he replied, mostly speaking to Sirius. 'I'll see you upstairs.'

Sirius didn't let go of his grip. 'Not until you tell us what's got you in a mess. No one attacked-'

'It was just Snape,' Remus snapped. 'He was leaving the Slytherin common room as Adaline was going in and he – he started making comments about how she was brave to be walking around with me at night –'

'That git,' Sirius said.

'I sincerely hope you punched him again,' I spoke at the same time.

Remus shook his head.

'Greengrass, Rosier, Avery and Regulus came, and they started too,' he looked at Sirius and my heart almost shattered. He had tears forming. 'H-He's told them too. What he thinks. He-He's told them, Sirius.'

I watched as Sirius' eyes changed almost immediately and he turned to me. I had never seen rage consume him like this before.

'Get me in there.'

I gaped. As angry as I was for Remus, nothing would be resolved tonight and letting Sirius in to wreak utter havoc in the Slytherin common room as revenge would do nothing for anyone involved.

'I think I should just go to Dumbledore-' Remus pleaded.

'Nova, I need in that common room.'

'Sirius,' Remus spoke dangerously low. 'Leave it. We will go to Dumbledore – Snape knows better than this.'

'Nova, common room. Now.'

I hesitated, caught between them both. Remus was pleading with me silently and Sirius looked murderous. I know we agreed to keep us a secret, but I couldn't let him go through with this, not with the fear it was causing Remus.

'Sirius,' I said and placed both my hands on his cheeks. He was shaking underneath them. 'I think you should listen to Remus.'

'He can't get away with it,' he growled and then looked at Remus, throwing my hands away. 'He should have learned his lesson the last time.'

'The last time?' I asked Remus and took Sirius' hand.

Remus didn't reply for a second. He was looking between us both, his brows furrowed in confusion, but the colour was beginning to come back in his face.

'Long story,' he said slowly and looked between Sirius and I's intertwined fingers. 'Have I missed something?'

'This isn't the time for all of this – that _prick _is in there spreading _shit_ that isn't his business!' Sirius hissed and pulled has hand away from mine.

'Listen, Remus has said no,' I stated plainly. 'This is Remus' secret. This is Remus' business and he wants to go to Dumbledore so as his friend, that is what you will do.'

I watched as his jaw clenched but the tension in his faced eased and he nodded.

'Sorry,' he murmured to both Remus and me. He pulled me into his side and kissed my temple.

'I'm glad we have cleared this up and we will both go to Dumbledore right now but _seriously_, how long was I gone?' Remus sounded slightly amused and exasperated.

'We'll take Nova round to the Slytherin Common Room and I'll explain on our way to Dumbledore,' Sirius squeezed my hand as we began to wallk.

'Where was Adaline while all of that happened, Remus?' I asked.

'They looked her in the common room,' he replied bitterly.

'Great,' I replied dully. If Adaline was already moody over meeting Imelda, I did not want to imagine how she was now after being held captive in her own common room.

'We will see you tomorrow,' Sirius said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I nodded and gave the two Gryffindors a smile before entering what felt like the pits of hell instead of home for the first time in 7 years.

* * *

**Excited to see what you think!**

**Straight to My Head by You Me At Six**


	26. Chapter 26

No One Does It Better

Chapter 26

* * *

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

The last week before Christmas was more hectic and emotional than I had expected it to be.

When I entered the Slytherin common room the night of the party, it was empty. None of the boys who had went after Remus were to be found and Adaline had gone to the dormitory. When I got there, she was tucked up in bed and only muttered a few sentences to make sure Remus had been okay and then went back to sleep.

I knew I would hear her wrath of that night's events in the morning.

And I did.

Not just that morning, but also the rest of that week. It was physically impossible to have any form of normal conversation with Adaline without the fear of her hexing you for simply breathing near her. The Marauders were _terrified_ of her. Peter literally ducked under the table one breakfast because he sneezed and she reached for her wand.

I knew it was all down to her knowing she had to spend all of Christmas with her to be sister-in-law, Imelda, with no escape, but good Merlin she was really taking it out on the rest of us.

The only good thing that came with the Adaline distraction was that Sirius and I were able to sneak around the castle together without too many questions and when there was, Remus covered for us. Sirius had told him everything on their way to Dumbledore and he promised to keep our secret for us. I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I would, but the hidden broom cupboards and empty classrooms were a sanctuary and I remembered every stolen kiss we would chance on our way to them.

The whole _telling-Snape-on-Dumbledore_ situation still confused me, but I didn't pry too much. It seemed too sensitive to be sticking my nose into any of Remus' werewolf business and when I did ask Sirius why they had to go to him, he brushed it off.

We all sat on the train home together.

Sirius pressed himself up next to the window, Scorpio on his lap and I sat next to him, preparing to use his shoulder to sleep on. Friends used each other to fall asleep on, didn't they? Adaline sat next to me and Remus and Peter were across from us. James and Lily would go off to do Head Boy and Girl duties every so often, then Remus and I went for our own patrol around the train when they would return, looking flustered and unbothered by any form of misbehaviour happening on the train.

'Everyone is still behaving themselves on the train home for Christmas?' I asked as Lily breezed in beaming. 'I don't believe it.'

She waved her hand and sat in the middle of Remus and Peter.

'They're all feeling festive, it's best to leave them to it.'

I saw Sirius smirking into the Daily Prophet beside me and I looked at James.

'You've officially broken Lily Evans.'

'I'm so proud,' he grinned back and then clapped his hands together.

Adaline flinched and threw him a dirty look.

'What are our plans over Christmas then?' he asked, unbothered by the death stare.

We grumbled all our own festive plans over one another.

'I say we do a New Year party,' James stated confidently.

The majority agreed but Adaline and I remained silent.

It was one thing for us to be friends in school and not care, but being able to do so in the real world would prove difficult for us both.

All of our families _knew_ each other and assumed we were all friends.

There was no way we would get away with saying we were going out when our parents didn't know who with or the family home we were attending.

For the first time in a week, Adaline shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

'We have a party that night,' she said for us, which was true and the worst part of it was, it was the Rosier's annual New Year Party.

'Can't you get out of it?' James pressed.

'I definitely can't,' she spoke firmly and bitterly.

Everyone then turned their attention on me and I noticed Sirius stared out the window.

'I honestly don't think I would get out of it,' I told them all.

'But can't you just say you have other plans with school friends?' James screwed his face in confusion.

'It doesn't work like that, mate,' Sirius spoke up. His hand moved to sit on my thigh but he managed to stop himself and moved it to the back of his head.

'How?' Peter piped up and I had to stop myself from sighing aloud.

'Purebloods are only meant to be friends with purebloods,' Sirius shrugged.

Adaline and I both snapped our heads in his direction, ready to defend ourselves but he was telling the truth.

Trying to tell our parents about friends not in our close circle would not be an entirely pleasant experience, especially when one of the said friends was muggleborn and the other a blood-traitor. I

tried not to focus too much on Lily, who looked crestfallen at Sirius' statement.

'I'm pureblood!' James said accusingly.

'Look,' I interjected. 'I will really try my best to get away and come. If I show up, I show up – if I don't, I couldn't get out. Is that fair?'

'Suppose so,' James grumbled and slid down the door to sit on the floor.

We all fell silent again after it and it was insufferable.

I stood up and murmured that I would do the prefect round myself and left before Remus got the chance to come with me. I had only made it a few steps down the corridor when I heard the door open but to my relief it was Sirius.

'Come on,' he said softly and walked behind me.

We walked silently as I half-heartedly checked in on some of the younger students. Lily was right, they were all just high off the anticipation of Christmas. I wish I was the same.

'This is empty,' Sirius slid a compartment door open. 'Break time?'

I half smiled and followed him in and he pulled me down onto his lap while pulling down the blind on the door.

'What's up?' he asked me.

'Nothing,' I lied.

I didn't even try to smile to make it believable.

He rolled his eyes at me.

'They don't get it,' he started. 'And that's fine, but they will accept it.'

'You didn't see Lily's face,' I muttered.

'You and Adaline are in a position you both never anticipated being in, I know that. I also know that being our friends makes your lives outside Hogwarts more difficult than Lily, James, Remus and Peter can imagine. But it's just that – they are your friends, no matter what.'

'I don't know what I am going to do,' I said quietly and played with my fingers.

It was both difficult and easy for me to be vulnerable with Sirius.

I was fighting every part of me to keep things to myself but there was the tiny part that told me tell him what I was feeling because I knew he would always be there for me, no matter what.

'We both know how much you mean to your parents, but you have the say and the choice in how you live your life, Nova,' he told me and moved my hair out of my face.

'I know I have a choice,' I bit back a bit too harshly.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that, I always chose what I wanted and I always put up a good fight to choose the way I wanted to.

The older I got, the more difficult those fights became.

'I'm just saying.'

We sat in silence and I scooted off his lap onto a soft seat but still kept my legs dangled over him.

'Would you still like me to come up over Christmas?' he asked, playing with the laces on my boots.

'Of course,' I sat upright. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'I'm just making sure.'

'Will you come on Christmas Eve?' I asked.

He smiled goofily at me.

'It's a date.'

'Oh shut up,' I shoved him lightly.

Just then, as I watched him laugh my heart just seemed to fill with safety and happiness.

I moved myself from the carriage seat and straddled him.

His laugh disappeared for a moment and it was replaced with a silent shock before he smiled again and pulled my mouth onto his.

If I remembered right, our last kiss had been two nights ago and I had been aching to be near him again ever since.

The sneaking around was fun but the wait for the next time was almost unbearable.

He kissed me as I had never been kissed before. I was use to quick, harsh and roughness when I was with a boy but somehow Sirius was different.

He was gentle and soft and it felt like he truly meant every touch.

'We should get back,' I pulled away and his face fell into a pout.

I stood, grinning mischievously and tugging on his hand.

He sighed theatrically and I pulled open the door to the carriage to be met with a head of black greasy head of hair.

Severus turned around, surprised that the door had opened and then even more shocked to see Sirius and I had been the ones occupying it. His shock turned into a scowl almost immediately.

'Can I help you?' I asked.

He said nothing, watching us both intently. I could feel Sirius standing close behind me, one of his fingers gripped around one of my belt loops in my jeans.

'No,' he replied slowly and moved out the way.

I tried to think if I had ever came across a more awkward silence in my life, but I don't think I had. I knew I was standing in between Sirius hauling Snape into the compartment and beating him to a pulp for the mess that he had Remus last week.

'Do you mind moving then?'

He did as I asked and Sirius followed behind me closely back to our original seats.

'That was odd,' I spoke my thoughts allowed. 'He wasn't _with_ anyone.'

I wasn't saying that as in, he should have been walking around the train with friends but usually when you got one of those boys, the rest were around but Nathaniel and Regulus and the like were no-where to be seen.

'Maybe he got even too slimey for them,' Sirius replied sounding very nonchalant.

'Do you know something I don't?' I turned, raising an eyebrow.

'Later.'

'It's always _later _with you lot,' I mumbled and we walked back to the compartment in silence.

The remainder of the train journey was spent in silence. It seemed that not much had gotten better after Adaline and I failed to commit to seeing the Mauraders over Christmas.

When the train pulled into the station, I looked at Scorpio who was asleep on my lap. I nudged Adaline to give me his carrier and I spoke as calmly as I could.

'No-one open the compartment door.'

James looked disturbed deeply as I spoke, looking at the sleeping cat but they didn't know him like I did.

There was a reason I had kept this quiet the full train journey.

Scorpio was fine if I physically carried him on the train but putting him in his carrier was the true battle.

'He's asleep,' Peter said dumbly and Adaline hissed to keep him quiet.

'You have no idea – he puts up some fight,' Adaline placed the carrier where she had once sat beside me.

I quickly glanced at Sirius as I began to lift Scorpio.

He was watching intently but I also knew he wanted to burst out laughing. I turned Scorpio so he was looking at only me and he was, until his head turned and he clocked his carrier.

The noise that escaped from his small throat would make anyone's blood go cold.

Honestly, for how chill he could be, I knew he got this side from spending too much time with my mother.

He didn't do or go anywhere _he_ didn't want to.

He was a cat, for fuck's sake.

He wriggled out of my hands and made a dash for the door and then began to run around, darting another way anytime I got close.

'Everyone up on the seats!' Adaline said and to my surprise, they listened.

'He won't attack _us_, will he?' James asked, obviously terrified.

'He's a cat, Prongs,' Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes.

He had stayed firmly on the ground with me.

'Let me get him.'

I began to protest, but I was still annoyed about the withheld information about Severus that he clearly knew about, so I shrugged and stood up on an empty seat and watched as Sirius tried to corner Scorpio.

'Hi, buddy,' he walked over to Scorpio who was hunched under the seat at the window. 'Let me see you for a sec.'

I watched as Sirius spread his arms out and Scorpio swiped at them.

Sirius pulled away and let out a growl, which we all barely suppressed our laughs at.

'Have you ever tried a sleeping charm?' Lily asked.

'He always moves too quickly when I point my wand at him,' I slowly stood back on the compartment floor.

'Petrificus totalus?' she asked again.

'Same issue – unless someone distracts him?' I looked around and then my eyes fell on Peter.

'No,' he squeaked as his eyes darted between us all.

'Not a bad idea, mate,' James agreed.

'It's the only way out the carriage, Peter,' Remus tried to reason.

'Only one issue,' I spoke, nodding my head in Adaline's direction.

She looked confused between us all.

'How am I an issue?' she accused.

'The train is almost empty,' James whined. 'Wormtail, get it done and Adaline, we will fill you in at a later date.'

I saw Sirius look at me briefly but I kept my eyes trained on Peter who, after being told to transform by James, unwillingly became a rat in front of my eyes.

I had to ignore Adaline's gasp.

'Just stay there, Peter,' I said and crouched down to Scorpio. 'Scorpio, what's that?

I pointed to Peter on the seat and saw his little face follow and he hunched up, ready to pounce.

'Someone do it,' I hissed.

'_Petrificus totalus_!' Sirius yelled, wand pointed at Scorpio.

I watched as my cat froze in place. It was a mixture of terrifying and funny at the same time.

I picked him up carefully and placed him in the carrier whilst Peter untransfigured.

'Thank Merlin,' James exclaimed, jumping down from the seats.

We all packed up quickly, unfroze Scorpio and left the train hastily.

None of us knew how long the train hung around before making its way back to Hogwarts.

The platform had definitely quietened down as I peered around for my mother or Reely to be waiting on me, Adaline by my side doing the same with her family.

'You knew about Pettigrew?' she asked quietly, with the Marauders and Lily walking right in front of us.

'Long story short, in case you hadn't noticed, he's an animagus – unregistered. So are James and Sirius.'

'And Remus?' she asked but was cut off when Sirius slowed down to walk alongside me.

'Have a lovely Christmas, ladies,' he spoke to us both as I noticed the group in front had came to a stop and James was being engulfed by an older woman with hair almost as black as his.

'You too, Black,' Adaline nodded and turned at her name being called. 'There's Braison, wish me luck.'

I smiled to her and watched as she walked off then turned to Sirius.

'Christmas Eve?' he grinned at me.

'Christmas Eve,' I forced a smile.

'What?' his smiled faltered.

'Nothing,' I shrugged and looked around the almost empty platform.

Not a parent or house elf in sight for me.

Typical.

'Is it the Snivellus thing?' he asked quietly, moving closer to me.

'Oh, Sirius!'

The woman I assumed to be James' mother pulled Sirius into a hug and I noticed James beaming behind him at the embrace. I stepped back awkwardly, never having seen Sirius have motherly affection given to him so easily.

'And who is this, I don't believe we have met?' Mrs Potter looked between us both hopefully.

'Nova Bruce,' I held my hand out to shake hers as she took it.

'Bruce?' she asked.

It was more towards Sirius than me.

'We grew up together,' Sirius interjected.

'Will I be seeing you over the Christmas holidays then, Nova?' Mrs Potter questioned me, a knowing smile on her face.

'Maybe,' I smiled.

'Nova?'

I tried to tell my feet not to turn but the shock made me do it.

My mother was walking down the platform hurriedly towards us.

'Shit,' I breathed but smiled through my teeth.

When she reached us, she looked bewildered at the scene before us. For a start, I don't think she even recognised Sirius and if she did, she was pretending that she didn't.

I then noticed her looking at the rest of the Marauders, Lily and James' parents.

'I was standing with the Mairion Greengrass on the other platform and Nathaniel appeared saying he didn't know where you were –'

'I had a bit of trouble putting Scorpio in his carrier,' I said slowly.

Her eyes hovered on the cat before she cleared her throat and looked awkwardly at me and the group standing before her. I could tell everyone else was standing stiffly, almost anticipating some form of explosion but it never came.

'Let's go,' my mother said through pursed lips.

'Have a nice Christmas, Nova,' Lily piped up.

I gave a sad smile back and hoped she knew I was telling her 'you too'.

'It was lovely to meet you, dear,' Mrs Potter gave me a small wink.

I looked at Sirius and then back at my mother who had begun to tap her foot impatiently. I took hold of his hand, gave it a squeeze and then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'See you soon,' I whispered as I pulled away and left to join my mother.

I swear, her nostrils had flared that much the Hogwart's Express could have parked up in them.

* * *

**Lyrics The Only Exception by Paramore**


	27. Chapter 27

No One Does It Better

Chapter 27

* * *

_I'm begging for you to take my hand,_

_Wreck my plans,_

_That's my man._

My mother walked us to the apparition point in a steely silence and we were home within less than a second. When we landed in the entrance hall of the Thorn Estate, I was left standing alone with my luggage and Scorpio as my mother marched straight to the study.

I suppressed a sigh, let Scorpio out of his carrier, and made my way up the large staircase to start unpacking for the holidays.

When I entered my room, with a crack, Reely was standing right on front of me.

'Misses Nova,' she nodded. 'I'll unpack for you.'

'It's okay, Reely,' I smiled sadly. 'I'll do it.'

Sometimes I would let Reely do her job, other times, I just did them myself. I was physically able and it always just gave me something to do in this house that often felt like a prison cell.

'Missus Nova,' Reely began. 'Please let Reely do it. Your parents wish to see you downstairs.'

I bit down on my lip and conceded to the elf. I placed the luggage on the bed and then slowly made my way all the way back down the stairs and into the study where my mother had disappeared to when we got home.

'You requested me?' I asked, trying to stop the sarcasm dripping into my voice.

My mother stood defiantly behind my father at his desk.

'It's wonderful to see you, Nova,' my father smiled.

It was only a small smile, though.

'What is it?'

I tried not to sound short but I already knew what was coming and I couldn't be bothered to deal with it.

'You're mother was informing me that you were with a different group of friends at the train station.'

'And?' I replied, my voice hesitant.

This was where I couldn't have ever been a Gryffindor. Courage, although I had some, always seemed to falter when it truly mattered.

'Who are they?'

'It doesn't matter.'

'You know it does.'

'It doesn't,' I told him, trying to sound more firm.

'Sirius was among them,' my mother spoke up.

I could have slapped her. I wanted to bite back at her but I knew better. I bit the inside of my cheek instead, watching as my father simple cocked his head to the side, looking slightly amused.

'Was he?'

'We are partners in potions,' I started and then a story came to life in my head. 'I was just reminding him to do his part of the homework over the holidays.'

I stared right as my mother as I spoke. Almost daring her to tell my father about how I kissed him on the cheek goodbye. She sucked her cheeks in at me.

'And you are happy? Having him as a partner in class?' my father continued to question.

I shrugged. 'It is what it is.'

'You need to tell us immediately if his performance affects your mark,' my mother piped in. 'Walburga said his grades weren't to a high standard.'

I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. _Lies_.

'Of course,' I swallowed. 'Is that all?'

'If you are just partners in class,' my father drawled on. 'May I ask why you said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek?'

My eyes darted right back to my mother, who was now busying herself with the skirt of her dress.

I shrugged.

'I knew it would upset mum.'

Her eyes shot up, filled with rage and pierced right through me. I had to stop myself from smirking even though my father was.

'Thank you, Nova,' he said, his smirk replaced by a thin line. 'You can go now.'

I headed straight back to my room. I learned in my younger days that there was no point in trying to listen into my parents' arguments over me. They always _muffliato'_d the room.

I sat on the end of my bed and looked down at my trunk that I had told Reely I would pack away myself. I regretted that choice now. All I wanted to do was get into bed and fall asleep until it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

I hadn't been back home for even a full hour and I was craving to get away. Two weeks without Adaline. Two weeks without Lily. Two weeks without Remus. Two weeks with James. Two weeks without bloody Peter even gave me a pang in my chest. But the worst pain of all, was two weeks without Sirius.

My chest had tightened almost immediately at the thought and I tried to calm my breathing down and swallowed the lump that had grown in my throat.

I never felt like this when I left Nathaniel when we were together.

_You knew you would see him over Christmas and Summer, though._

I was literally seeing Sirius in two days. There was no need to panic like this.

Yet, here I was. Before I knew it, I was sitting up and walking over to my desk and pulling out parchment and a quill. I went to put quill to paper, but the ink just made a large spot. My wrist refused to move to write words.

I couldn't tell Sirius I missed him hardly a day into the Christmas holidays. It was pathetic. I had lasted six years without any form of social interaction with him but now we were together, it was like I couldn't breathe.

I wrote to Adaline instead. I didn't go into too much detail about the Marauder's being animagi and I definitely did not disclose why they could transform into animals, but I apologised profusely for keeping it from her.

I tip-toed down to our post room and gave the letter to the only owl currently occupying the room. I didn't want to alert my parents to the fact I was sending a letter as it would only mean more questions.

'Missus Nova?'

I stopped in the kitchen and turned to Reely and forced a smile.

'Yes?'

'Dinner will be ready in an hour. Mister and Missus Bruce are dining out this evening so I thought I would make you mince and potatoes, ma'm?'

'Perfect, Reely thanks,' I said thankful at the thought of a peaceful dinner. 'Did my parents say where they were going?'

'The Greengrass House, Missus Nova.'

'Thanks,' I replied slowly. 'I'll see you in a bit, Reely.'

I walked back up to my room confused. My parents rarely dined out without me when I was home.

Were they really that bothered by the whole Sirius-saga?

I woke up the next morning to a pecking on my bedroom window. Assuming it was Adaline, I waited and got myself up and dressed before even looking at the window and seeing a completely different owl than the one I sent away yesterday pecking away at the glass.

'Sorry, I don't have anything for you,' I told it after taking the letter. It flew away, not expecting a reply.

I looked at my name and recognised the handwriting and ripped the seal of the envelope.

_Change of plan, I'm not getting the train up tomorrow._

_I'll meet you outside Central Station at 12pm._

_Yours,_

_Padfoot_

I tried not to overthink that Sirius would not be getting the train up as planned. It was all okay. Maybe he was apparating here? Or maybe he had managed to get a portkey set-up. I folded the letter and sat down at my desk by the window, putting the letter into the drawer. I drummed my fingers across the table-top and tried to stop myself from replying.

Scorpio jumped up and rubbed himself against me purring.

'No, you can't come tomorrow,' I told him, rubbing his ears.

He cried out at me and jumped down.

How could one boy get into my cat's head as well as my own?

'Nova,' I heard from outside my door and I turned sharply in my seat to my father walking in. He had a bemused smile on his face when he saw me at the desk. 'Studying?'

'No, I was writing a letter,' I lied.

He peered over my shoulder to the empty desk and raised an eyebrow.

'This was downstairs for you,' he held up a letter.

'It'll be from Adaline,' I stood and retrieved it from him. 'Thank you.'

He lingered in the doorway as I turned away, opening the letter.

'Do you have any plans over Christmas?' he asked.

'Nothing,' I shrugged. 'I'm going to go into town tomorrow.'

'What for?'

'Shopping.'

'Don't tell me you are going to get your mother muggle artifacts for Christmas to upset her even more?' he smirked.

'I wish,' I replied, sourly.

'Well, behave yourself, whatever you get up to.'

'Thanks,' I looked at him, sceptical. 'Why aren't you at work?'

I knew better than to question my father about his work life but sometimes I just couldn't help myself.

'I had other matters to deal with. I'll see you at dinner.'

And with that, he left. I tried not to think of his behaviour as odd (although it was) and sat on the edge of my bed and opened the letter.

I was shocked to find it wasn't from Adaline but from Lily.

Well shite.

That means an unknown owl had delivered to the house and my father would know that.

He knew the Zabini's owl, he knew the Greengrass' owl.

He didn't know this one, hence the questions.

_Nova,_

_I just thought I'd write and apologise for not being able to talk or say goodbye to you properly yesterday. I hope you have a lovely Christmas._

_I also want to say sorry on behalf of James pressuring you to see us over the holidays. I understand that both you and Adaline are in a difficult position, so don't let him influence any original plans. _

_If you find yourself free at any other point, let me know and we can arrange to meet and please invite Adaline too._

_Love,_

_Lily _

I exhaled for what felt like forever and I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath whilst reading. I quickly penned a reply.

_Dear Lily,_

_There is no need to apologise, if anything I should be the one saying sorry._

_I'll be free on the 27__th__ and will write to Adaline to extend the invite. _

_Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron for 1pm?_

_Nova_

I was going to have a busier Christmas holiday than usual.

I just had to hope my parents wouldn't notice.

I woke early on Christmas Eve and began getting ready for my first official date with Sirius.

It was still an odd thing to think. Best friend to estranged friend to boyfriend. I wasn't sure life would get any weirder at this point.

I picked out a black and white dogtooth pattern skirt and my classic black jumper and fixed my hair to sit behind a hairband – courtesy of Adaline Zabini and then got ready to do my make-up.

My mother tried to hide her shock when I walked downstairs for breakfast but she just couldn't help herself.

'And what has you done-up like a dish of fish?'

I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some toast.

'I'm going out.'

'With who?' she asked, sipping her tea.

'Myself.'

'Where?'

'Town.'

'I think I'll join you,' she placed the cup onto the saucer and folded the napkin on her lap.

'No,' I swallowed, losing confidence. 'I'm finishing my Christmas shopping.'

'For who?' my mother asked, her brow furrowed.

'Don't you like your Christmas present to be a surprise?'

I waited for her reply and tried to think of other ways I could try and stop her from inviting herself out with me. She would never want to spend time with me usually, what was the difference now?

'I'll not be receiving any muggle artifacts for Christmas, Nova,' she replied sternly, then pursed her lips as usual. 'Enjoy your day.'

I quickly down some pumpkin juice and then caught the time. It was just about to hit 11am so I ran back upstairs to grab my coat and bag. Scorpio had curled up on my now made bed. I gave him a quick ear rub before running out of the house as quickly as possible.

The minute I got to the end of the grounds, I felt a complete wave of relief fly through me. I had no worries now. I was going to see Sirius.

I was only about a fifteen minute walk away from Bearsden train station that would take me to Glasgow Central, where Sirius would be waiting on me. I couldn't help it – I was so giddy it was almost pathetic.

The train ride was half an hour long. I navigated myself towards the Gordon Street entrance. I tried not to worry that Sirius was waiting for me on Hope Street or Argyle Street. This one made sense, there was an apparition point just further down – this was the main entrance. I looked back into the station for the time, it was just coming up to 12.

A roaring sound came from one of the surrounding streets and my face scrunched up automatically at the noise.

The culprit came speeding round in some kind of muggle vehicle I had never seen before. It didn't have anything over the top like a normal car, but the driver had some kind of hat that extended over their full head and face. The machine only had two wheels. The locomotive stopped right in front of me as I waited on the pavement. I moved to the side of for the driver to get off.

It was almost like a broomstick with wheels.

I busied myself with my bag and watched around me for that mop of black hair I was so desperate to see again.

'Excuse me,I'm offering free rides to desperately beautiful but lonely females. Are you interested?'

I turned,ready to begin my eruption, to see Sirius was sitting on the two-wheeled muggle broomstick with a wide grin.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken me so long to update... My head has been running through this story and AFTER Hogwarts events but it's not letting me pave the way there so it has been really hard.**

**Stay safe and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Lyrics are Willow by Taylor Swift**


End file.
